Waves of Emotions (Bakugou x OC)
by thebonggirll
Summary: Mira Hayashi, a quiet girl with water quirk and an aspiration of becoming a hero, joins the U.A. Academy. On the journey to become a hero, she discovered the danger that heroes face to protect the citizens from villains; and she was ready to face it all. But what she wasn't ready to face were the feelings that began to blossom for a certain blond - a blond full of pride and rage.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**This fanfiction follows all the episodes in order although it skips some of the episodes. But it follows most of the episodes and it captures the feeling of how it feels if you were in the anime.**

This is a work of fanfiction using characters from My Hero Academia or Boku No Academia, which is trademarked by Kohei Horikoshi.

The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Kohei Horikoshi's story. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

All the characters are created and owned by Kohei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of My Hero Academia or Boku No Academia. But I do claim ownership of some of the characters added by myself for the progress of the story.

**This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever or without the permission of the publisher. Plagiarism or duplication of my ideas are prohibited and will be reprimanded if found.**


	2. Profile

**Profile**

_**Family Background:**_

Born and brought up in a family where inspite of having quirks, no one really applied for the hero course, Mira Hayashi was stuck in a tight position. Her father has fire quirk, while her mother has ice - both works in an entertainment company.

Mira's father is known for his jolly and happy behavior whereas her mother is known for her calm and strict behavior. She has an elder brother, Haruto, who inherited father's fire quirk. But inspite of being powerful, he decided to pursue music and naturally got a lot of recognition.

When Mira first talked about her ambition to her parents, her mother opposed to the idea of becoming a hero and risking life. But things changed for the better when a crazy fangirl attacked Haruto at a concert overseas and he couldn't use his quirk to save himself as it went against the law. He had a few injuries but got saved by a superhero.

After Haruto came back home, he sat down with the whole family and explained how Mira should pursue her dreams. It took a lot of convincing and although reluctant, they agreed to send her to U.A. Academy. They were just scared for her and wasn't sure she could handle everything with her quirk.

_**Quirk:**_

Mira is different. Her quirk is water which came as a surprise to the whole family. But the doctors explained that she was among the very few percentage of people around the world who got a mix of both the quirks and inherited a whole new one.

She trained herself ever since she was a child at a beach - Dagoba Municipal Beach Park. It was beautiful at first but soon got isolated due to excess pollution, but it was useful since she was near the sea and she could use her strength as much as she wanted. She practiced at her usual spot for two hours before she went to school. At first she was extremely tired but slowly she got used to it.


	3. Chapter 1 - Quirkless and Adopted

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 1 - Quirkless and Adopted**

The first incident was in Qingqing City. An extraordinary child was born who radiated light. After that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks and before they knew it, the supernaturals became totally normal - the world became a superhuman society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. The streets looked like scenes from comic book, a city swirled with chaos and confusion. In these situations, a new profession dominated and collected consciousness.

It was an age of heroes.

With the rise of superpowers came explosive increase in criminal activity. While governments was stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe - protecting us against villains who abuse their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support heroes found an official place as peacekeepers overseen by the government. Those who performed the best were paid the most and gained all the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their quirk to stay in the spotlight.

* * *

At present, Mira was flipping the pages of her school book with an uninterested gaze. She yawned and checked the time. Mira was never a morning person. Sure, she would wake up if it's for her training but she definitely wasn't interested if it was for her school studies. She decided to take a break from her training today. Well, she forgot to put on the alarm and Midoriya woke her up an hour before her school started.

Getting up from her study table, Mira arranged her books and kept it in her bag. She plugged out her mobile from the charger and sat down on the bed - sending a text to her only friend in school.

*_texting_*

**Mira**

Thanks for waking me up.

**Midoriya**

No problem, Mira. I have already left for school since you forgot to wake up today.

See you at school.

:)

* * *

**_*Aldora Junior High*_**

"So as third year students it's time to start thinking seriously about your future and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests but" the teacher threw the papers, "why bother. I know you all want to go to the hero track!" Everyone started cheering. Everyone except for Midoriya and Mira. While Midoriya was insecure, Mira didn't want to cheer along with the other students. She found it ironic how these students were cheering about being heroes when they bully other people.

"Yes, yes you guys have very impressive quirks. But no power usage is allowed in school. Get over yourselves." The teacher said, trying to quiet down the class.

"Hey teach! Don't lump me in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks with some busted D-listers." Bakugou said grinning.

"Tch. What a narcissist." Mira grumbled and looked out of the window while the rest of the class started shouting at him.

"Hm, you've got impressive test results. Maybe you'll get into U.A. High." The teacher said checking his result.

"He's gonna try for a national school? It has got 0.2% acceptance rate. It's impossible to get into." Someone commented.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me." Bakugou said jumping up on the desk, "I aced all the mock tests. I'm the only one in this school who has the chance of getting in. I'll be popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time. People all across the world will know who I am, and it all starts with U.A. High!"

"Oh yeah, Mira and Midoriya wanted to go to U.A. too right?" The teacher said checking their papers.

Everyone looked at them for a moment and started laughing.

"There's no way Midoriya can get into U.A. without a quirk right?" Someone said.

"A-Actually, they got rid of that rule. I could be the first one!" Midoriya said standing up.

"And you really think you are the only one in this school to get in U.A.?" Mira said glaring at Bakugou.

"How will you get in loser? By asking your quirkless boyfriend to help you cheat? An adopted freak like you won't even pass the written exam with your average score." Bakugou yelled and broke Midoriya's desk using his quirk. "Listen up Deku! You're even worse than these rejects you damn quirkless wannabe. You really think they'll let someone like you in when they could have someone like me?!"

Mira did help Midoriya at times, but she didn't most of the time. It wasn't that she felt scared - well a little maybe - but because she felt he should stand up for himself. And clearly he didn't stand up for himself at all during all these times. Meanwhile, Midoriya explained that he was not trying to compete with Bakugou, and only trying to follow the dream he had since childhood because he will not know if he can accomplish it if he didn't try. Bakugou said that the exam is impossible for him because he was defenseless and Midoriya will lose in the exam, as the whole class looks down on Midoriya, snickering.

* * *

"Hey Midoriya, you wanna walk home together or you have stuffs to do?" Mira asked picking up her bag.

"No I have some work, you should go." Midoriya said smiling, taking out his diary.

"You sure?" Mira asked, knowing that Bakugou was still around, and now that he has heard about Midoriya trying to get in U.A., he will be more agressive with him.

"Yeah, goodbye!" He said, concentrating on his work. Mira walked home that day having no idea about what her friends were gonna face that day.

She usually trained herself at afternoon upto 8 p.m. While walking back home with her half-drenched hair due to all the practice, Mira passed by a electronics shop and heard the news. Bakugou and Midoriya were attacked by a villain and All Might saved them.

No doubt in it, she was worried and angry on Midoriya.

_*texting*_

**Mira**

What

were

you

THINKING!

You can't just run up to a villain to save Bakugou when there are heroes to do their job. You might have all the brains but where does it go when you actually need to use it? This is why I didn't want to leave you alone. You better have a proper explanation for this.

Also, I hope you are doing okay.

**Midoriya**

I wasn't thinking when I ran to him. My legs moved on their own and I didn't know what to do.

All I wanted was to save Kacchan.

And thank you. I'm doing fine.

**Mira**

How is he doing?

**Midoriya**

Who?

**Mira**

Don't act smart with me.

How is Bakugou doing?

**Midoriya**

Idk tbh. He was quiet after that incident.

**Mira**

It's not like him. I guess he's shocked. Anyways, he'll be back sooner or later. Don't worry. I know he's your childhood friend and you are worried.

Take some rest. A lot happened.

Goodnight.

**Midoriya**

Yeah goodnight.


	4. Chapter 2 - Training

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 2 - Training**

After the incident, Midoriya's whole behavior changed in a strange way. But Mira dismissed the thought and waited for him to open up himself. It took him some time, but Midoriya never failed to talk about the problems he faced. She couldn't suggest solutions for everything but she was there to listen to him and it was enough for Midoriya. He just wanted a friend who would listen to him without looking at him in pity and believed in him. That was the difference between all the people that surrounded him. He considered Mira a good friend because she didn't treat her differently like everyone did. She talked to him in the same way she did to everyone - without pitying or bullying him.

Two days later, after getting minimum texts from Midoriya, she wished him a good morning and went out to train herself. She first started with some yoga and stretches because with the kind of quirk she had, flexibility was a huge advantage. She was going to start on her water quirk when she heard a voice - a familiar voice.

"Hey hey hey it's pretty comfy up on this fridge. How are you doing down there?" Mira heard a man talk. Ofcourse she knew the voice, everyone can recognize it. It was All Might - the number one hero. "People move this everyday you know. And most of them don't even have super strength."

"Well yeah, there's an extra 600 pound with you sitting on top of it." Another voice said. Mira can recognize this voice too. She heard this voice everyday, but recently she didn't get to hear it much. It was Midoriya. The fact that he was talking so casually with All Might was a huge shock to Mira. She knew how much of a fanboy Midoriya is and if he got to meet his idol, he wouldn't stop rambling. She continued hearing the rest of the conversation.

"Nah, I've lost weight. I'm 560 pounds now. In this form atleast." All Might said.

"Great much better. Why are we dragging trash across the beach anyway." Midoriya said.

"Take a look at yourself. You're not ready for my power." All Might said as Mira heard shutter sounds.

She wasn't able to keep herself quiet as soon as she heard that statement. In a state of confusion and shock, she stumbled back hitting on a piece of garbage leading to the whole pile falling down with it.

_Shit_.

Mira was ready to run away, but got busted immediately. All Might was standing right behind her with fierce eyes and his usual smile.

"How much did you hear?" He asked with a calm voice.

"Some of it. I did hear your...power.." Mira said feeling embarrassed for getting caught.

"I know that voice." She heard Midoriya say as he ran towards their spot, "Mira?! What are you doing here!"

"...training." Mira said looking down.

"So this was your spot?! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Midoriya asked.

"I don't think you get to ask me questions after ignoring my presence for two days straight. I need an explanation." She said frowning.

"Uh.." Midoriya looked at All Might nervously, "She's a really good friend of mine. And I trust her very much. You...you can trust her too."

"...very well. Since young Midoriya trusts you, so do I." All Might said.

All Might then explained everything to Mira - from top to bottom while she sat there and heard him attentively. In short, All Might's quirk can be passed down and he has selected Midoriya as his successor. His power goes in the name of 'One for All'.

"Okay, I get it now. Um," Mira said looking at All Might hesitantly, "Uh..can I..train for my strength too? I surely do yoga for flexibility but I lack in strength which is not good for combat at a close range."

"Ha ha ha! Sure young Mira! You can train under my care from now on!" All Might said.

Sure, this was an unexpected but happy beginning to their training. But for the following 10 months, Mira and Midoriya was now under extreme level of training and diet.

It was around 8:40 a.m. when Mira saw Midoriya finally arrive at U.A. High Entrance Exam location. She knew Midoriya and All Might needed some time for themselves before the entrance exam, so she didn't go to the beach. Apart from that she also needed energy to fight in the exam.

"I made it just in time." Midoriya said walking up to her, "I was so worried about missing the exam that I didn't get time to test the power."

"Didn't All Might already give it to you?" Mira asked.

"No, he gave me this morning. He gave me his hair to eat. Apparently to gain his power, I needed his DNA. I might have swallowed the hair but I don't feel anything different yet." Midoriya explained.

"Stupid Deku." Both of them heard an angry voice say, "Get out of my way now before I set you on fire."

"Your fire won't affect me though blond head." Mira said back as she observed Bakugou. His appearance was the same except that he was wearing a scarf. "Cute scarf Bakugou."

"Tch, shut up adopted freak." He said walking towards the building.

"It's weird to see him not bully you." Mira said.

"Yeah, ever since that day Kacchan has been going easy on me." Midoriya sighed in relief.

Midoriya looked deep in thought as they both walked in. Except that he was about to do slam his face on the ground when suddenly he got stopped and started floating in the air.

"Are you okay?" A girl said.

"What happened?" Mira asked turning back.

"I stopped you from falling with my quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." The girl said smiling.

"Well you're clumsy as ever. Don't fall down in the practical test." Mira said.

"Oh you guys are friends?" The girl asked.

"Yeah we are school buddies. Both of us wanted to join U.A. so here we are." Mira said, smiling.

"Oh. But isn't this all way nerve-wracking? Well, I guess I'll see you inside. Bye!" The girl proceeded to leave.

Mira looked at Midoriya and quite expectedly, he was blushing.

"Holy wolly, I just talked to girl!" Midoriya exclaimed blushing.

"Technically, you didn't. And you talk to me as well. What am I then? A tree?" Mira asked huffing.

Inside U.A. Entrance Exam Orientation, Present Mic explained how the Entrance Exam worked, which begins with a practical test and then afterwards a written test. Their goal in the practical test is to dispatch as many villains (which are actually robots) as they can to earn a high score.

They sat according to their examinee numbers - Mira was after Midoriya. Although their numbers were one after the other, they were assigned different battle centres - Bakugou got A, Midoriya got B and Mira got C.

"They're splitting us up so that we can't work with any of our friends." Bakugou said while Midoriya tried to get a peek at his card, "Get your eyes off my card Deku. Damn, I was really looking forward to crushing you."

"Yeah keep talking like that and you'll become a great hero." Mira said.

"You really think you can get into U.A. with your bare minimum training?" Bakugou said smirking.

"You'll be surprised darling." Mira said grinning, "Good luck." She left the hall wishing Midoriya leaving a confused Bakugou behind.

He was caught off guard. Bakugou knew she used 'darling' in a mocking tone ofcourse, but he didn't expect her to be this open and friendly. He decided to concentrate on the practical test instead.


	5. Chapter 3 - Friends

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 3 - Friends**

The practical exam went pretty well for Mira, she scored 70 in total - 30 for fighting villains and 40 for rescuing. And she came in third in the exams.

Midoriya on the other hand was having a hard time. He didn't text or call Mira that much when she asked if he did okay in the exams. He couldn't just tell her about how he didn't score any points whatsoever and ended up having zero points. Mira assumed that he didn't score as much points as he wanted and was nervous about the result. So she decided to give him some space.

But, Midoriya soon got in touch with Mira and explained to her about everything.

The acceptance rate that year was just as low as it always had been - 1 in 300. Four people got in because of recommendation and 37 students through regular exams. One class had 21 students and one had 20.

Mira was lucky enough to end up in class 1-A with Midoriya, but Bakugou was also in that class. It was the first day in U.A. and Mira was currently sitting in her class, waiting for Midoriya because let's be honest - she was crap in making friends. She looked at Bakugou who sat like he owned the damn class, his legs on the table. She sure knew Bakugou had a temper but she didn't fail to acknowledge the fact that he was very powerful. But she would never admit it in front of him and give him the satisfaction of boosting up his ego.

"I'll burn down your eyes." Bakugou growled. Mira didn't realize that she was actually staring at him for too long.

"You talked with Midoriya after we got our results, didn't you?" Mira asked him. "Whether you'll accept it or not is your decision but Midoriya will be staying in U.A. High. Get that in your head."

"It's none of your business. You losers don't deserve to be here. I should've been the first and only student of that school to get into U.A. High." Bakugou said.

"Keep looking down on other students and you're gonna regret it." Mira said sighing.

"Oh you guys are from the same school right?" A girl with pink hair asked.

"Yeah." Mira said smiling, grabbing on the opportunity to finally make some new friends.

"Take your feet off of that desk now! It's the first day and you're already disrespecting the U.A. Academy by scuffing school property you cretin!" A guy approached Bakugou.

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?" Bakugou said smirking.

"Uhh..it's no use telling him that. He won't listen and besides, you need to chill a bit uh-" Mira said smiling.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy." Iida said.

"Somei huh? So you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearing you apart!" Bakugou continued arguing with him.

"You're threatening? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?!" Iida looked taken aback.

"Bakugou." Mira sighed, "Stop it. Not everyone is accustomed to your harsh behavior. Don't mind him Iida. There's a reason he doesn't have any friends till now."

"You are the one to talk you freak." Bakugou yelled turning towards Mira.

"I'm sure I'll make friends when I'm here. Don't know about you though." Mira said looking towards the door. She saw Midoriya talking to the girl she saw at the entrance exam.

"I don't need friends." Bakugou said grumbling.

"Mhm." Mira smirked at him and said, "I'm available whenever you feel like you need one okay?"

"Piss off. Why would I want a _weakling _like _you _as a friend? What a joke." He laughed, turning to Iida to give him a piece of his mind.

"Laugh it all out but someday you will understand, and I'll be there for you." Mira muttered and looked at the entrance where a teacher finally arrived. She was very excited about the orientation but it was short-lived.

"Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa. Your teacher." The man said in an unenthusiastic tone and pulled out a uniform, "Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside."

* * *

The washroom was as hygienic as Mira expected in U.A. High. Ofcourse back in Aldera Junior High, the bathrooms were a bit unhygienic and dirty. As soon as the girls were in the washroom, they took some time aside to get to know each other's names atleast. Mira looked around and everybody was already stripping out of their clothes, while talking among themselves. She blushed in embarrassment as she was not used to change in front of other people - she literally had only one friend and that too, a boy.

"Hey," Ochaco said, "You should change quickly or we're gonna be late."

"Yeah..um, sure." Mira said taking off her uniform.

"Oh my god, are you shy?" Ochaco giggled, "But we are all girls here Mira!"

"Yeah, I'm sure your jugs are as beautiful as it looks while you wear a uniform!" Mina Ashido, a girl with pink hair said.

Mira blushed and chuckled, finally giving in and getting comfortable around the girls. She finally changed into her uniform when Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a frog-like personality said, "So I heard that you, Midoriya and Bakugou were childhood friends.

"Well, not childhood but...just school friends. I didn't know them as long as they know each other." Mira explained them.

"So...were you involved with any of them?" Ashido said, who earned a smack from Kyoka Jiro, a girl with earphone jacks attached on her ear, "What? I'm sure you guys are curious too!"

"Oh uh," Mira laughed, "No, Midoriya is my best friend, that's all."

Ochaco looked a bit relieved after hearing those words but Mira decided to turn a blind-eye to that. "And Bakugou?" Ochaco asked.

"We are not really friends." Mira said.

"But you guys were talking in the morning, I saw you guys."

"He was trash-talking and I was talking back to him."

"...I mean he sure looked smug and kind of looked pissed at you. Do you guys hate each other?"

"To be honest, I don't hate him. I mean, come on, we guys were in the same school. Besides, I feel like his quirk is the reason for his outbursts most of the time, and I find it funny. I mean, his reaction is hilarious guys, you'll understand after some time. I am ofcourse, ready to be friends with him, but his ego just pisses me off. Anyways, the point is that I have no real reason to hate him. But, I can't say the same for him. He despises me I think." Mira said.

"...okay, that was...confusing." Ochaco said as everyone looked confused.

"And there's a lot of history between him and Midoriya, so I think he hates me partly because of that. Anyways, that's not my story to tell." Mira sighed.

"Alright I think this is enough. We need to go now girls, the boys are waiting in the corridor for us." Momo Yaoyorozu, a tall mature looking girl with long spiky black hair said.


	6. Chapter 4 - Quirk Assessment Test

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 4 - Quirk Assessment Test**

"What?! A quirk assessment test?!" Everyone said looked at Aizawa.

"But the orientation? We're going to miss it." Ochaco whined.

"If you really wanna make it to the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. Here at U.A. we are unrestricted to school traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country is still trying to pretend we are all created equal. It's not rational and oneday the Ministry of Education will learn." Aizawa turned to Bakugou and continued, "Bakugou, you managed to get the most points in the entrance exam. What was the farthest distance throw of the soft ball when you were in junior high?"

"67 meters I think." He answered.

"Right. Try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa said as Bakugou got into position inside a circle. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting your time."

"Alright then, you asked for it." Bakugou said.

"_When will he ever learn to respect people? He's our teacher for god's sake_." Mira thought.

Bakugou used a huge amount of force and blasted off the ball to a high level. Midoriya looked nervous as Mira gave him a reassuring smile, which was of no use to be honest. Let's be real, but if people think that a simple smile could suddenly make the anxiety go away like 'poof' then Mira would've ended up with a confidence higher than Bakugou's, considering the amount of times Midoriya gave her a smile whenever she was about to give an exam. Ofcourse, she knew that but she always offered a smile anyway, in the hope of reassuring the fact that no matter what the result is, nothing will make any difference towards their friendship.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa said showing Bakugou's score to the students, "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

"Woah, 705.2 metres? Are you kidding me?!" Kaminari said.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" Mina said in excitement.

Everyone had different reactions towards the test. Mira smirked and muttered "show off" as Bakugou walked back to his place

"So this looks fun huh?" Aizawa interrupted the students, "You have three years to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time? Idiots. Today you will compete in eight physical tests to show your potential. Whoever comes in last will be expelled immediately."

Everyone looked shocked while Mira looked confused. She thought "_We can't be the only class taking part in these test. This is bullshit. They can't just expel us just after we got admission in this school. Although, the U.A. High teachers do have a lot of power in their hands...well, whatever it is, I have to give my best_."

Ochaco, as always spoke up, "You can't send one of us home! I mean we just got here, even if it wasn't the first day. That isn't fair!"

"Oh and you think natural disasters are? The power-hungry villains? Hm? Catastrophic accidents that wipe up whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to overcome that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you have to push yourself to the brink. For the upcoming three years you will face one hardship over another. So go beyond, plus ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

* * *

Soon the tests began and Mira used her quirk on one tests after the other, although she didn't use her full potential - she didn't want to wash up the whole ground and make it wet. So she used it tactically where her water powers is not making a hindrance to the others participating in the test. She kept it under control as much as she could.

But she did observe the people with other quirks and how they are better in some tests and lack in some. And as expected, Bakugou was good in all of them and even though Mira too could try and be good in it, she did lack in concentration.

That was the difference between the other students and Mira when it came to Bakugou. They all had the opinion of how Bakugou was born this way but she knew better. Yes, Bakugou had amazing skills but the amount of hard work it required to concentrate and be dedicated enough to perfectly balance the amount of quirk exerted according to the person was too much. A person can be born with a cool quirk, but if it is not trained and met up to it's potential, it is of no use.

And Bakugou had it handled, along with his studies. In a way, Mira would hate to admit it but she was jealous of him and how he was able to handle everything. Ofcourse he had a reason to be smug about it.

They soon came to the final test of throwing the ball with their quirk. Everyone did well - Ochaco did exceptionally well, considering her quirk was zero gravity and she had the ball float and her points came to be infinity. Mira used her water quirk, and this time she didn't hold back. She used her quirk and came with points 701 metres.

"...she's better than expected." Bakugou muttered, but ofcourse Mira heard it while coming back to her place.

"Wow, thank you Bakugou, can you speak louder?" Mira chuckled, a weird feeling of content filling up her chest.

"You just got lucky."

"Yeah sure Bakugou, 'luck' is how we got into U.A. Just admit that I'm impressive."

"Shut up before I blast you off." Bakugou growled, his hands sparking up.

"Well, that lasted longer than expected." Mira giggled, while Kyoka commented, "No shit" beside her.

The next person was Midoriya. Mira was half worried and half excited to see his quirk after she heard all that happened in the entrance exam. He threw the ball at first, but his quirk made no appearance. Aizawa, also known as 'The Eraser Head' erased his quirk and gave him a trash talk of how he didn't belong to U.A. if he used his quirk as recklessly as he did in the entrance exam. But then, on the second attempt, Midoriya had everyone's jaw dropped down.

He scored 705.3 metres.

Mira looked at Bakugou to see his reaction and as expected, he was shocked and not happy about it.

And it took him five seconds to charge towards Midoriya yelling, "Deku you bastard! Tell me how you did it or you're dead!" But got stopped by Aizawa with his scarf.

"Alright, time to give you your results." Aizawa said as everyone lined up, "I have ranked you all from best to worst. You probably have a good idea if you're standing already. I'll just put up the whole list, it's not worth to go over each individual score."

As expected, considering how Midoriya used his quirk in just one test, he scored last. But as he was beginning to accept his defeat, Aizawa spoke up, "I was lying, no one's going home." He gave a sneaky smile and continued, "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the test."

Everyone gasped in shock and Momo said, "I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out."

Mira gave her a hi-five, even though Momo was reluctant about it, and said, "Well, that makes the two of us, even though I was confused for a second."

"I'm sorry I probably should've said something." Momo said, apologizing.

While everyone started talking among themselves about the test and their quirks, Mira looked at Bakugou standing at the middle of the ground, shaking in anger as his eyes held hatred when he looked over at Midoriya. She walked up to him and said, "You'll be wise enough to concentrate on your own things Bakugou."

"Shut up, I don't need your consolation you adopted wannabe." Bakugou said, but with the same amount of hatred that he had in his eyes.

It never bothered Mira before when Bakugou called her 'adopted' before, but today it did. She couldn't pin point on what was it - whether it was his tone or how he actually looked like he hated her too, but - it hurt her_._

"I-I wasn't trying to console you." She muttered, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

_"Or was I?"_


	7. Chapter 5 - Admiration

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 5 - Admiration**

Mira and Midoriya walked back home with Iida and Ochaco that day. Although, she was mostly involved in conversation with Kyoka considering how much she was interested in music. Mira wasn't the person who liked to brag but she was infact proud of her family, especially her elder brother, Haruto. Kyoka was more excited than she ever was seen in the class before when she heard about Mira's brother. That day Mira exchanged number with two people - Ochaco and Kyoka.

The next day their usual classes began. The hero course curriculum had normal classes like English which was taught by Present Mic and for your information, extremely boring. After lunch, the students finally got to their most awaited class in the afternoon - hero basic training.

"I am here!" The students heard the familiar voice, "I am coming through the door like a hero!"

"Really? Coming through the door like a hero? That's the line he decided to enter with? Kinda embarrassing~" Mira muttered, observing the chaos around the class.

"You know you're talking about the number one hero right, dumbass?!" Bakugou said grinning.

"And you know that you act like a fanboy right?" Mira said, trying her best to hide her smile.

"Shut up you adopted freak!"

"Fine, keep denying but let me inform you're just a bit of a different fanboy than Midoriya."

Bakugou gave her a side glance and looked forward to All Might, pretending to ignore her remark. Mira continued looking at Bakugou's back, her mind full of thoughts. She thought about this the whole night yesterday and now she can keep denying or accept it.

_She has grown to care for this hothead._

When, where or how she has no idea. But she decided go with the fact that watching him over the years and having conversations - even though in the form of a fight - she sure has spent a lot of time with him back in Aldera Junior High.

And right now, she had no idea whether it was a good development or a bad one.

"I mean just a bit of caring won't hurt...right?" Mira broke from his thoughts after hearing Bakugou's excited voice.

"Fight training!" He said.

"So...combat training on the first day?" Mira said, finally listening to All Might.

"What, you scared?!" Bakugou asked her, still putting on his scary excited face.

"Do you see me shivering?" Mira asked back, sarcastically.

"Shut it, you are no match for me weakling." Bakugou said with a scowl on his face. Mira immediately became quiet as it was obvious how Bakugou is infact stronger than her. And eventhough she wanted to be confident about her quirk and how much she improved, she knew it wasn't as strong as Bakugou's. He had full control of it while Mira didn't.

The left walls of the classroom opened up with small boxes attached to them and numbers on them, as All Might explained "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration form and the requests you sent in before school started. Get yourselves suited up and then meet me at the training ground."

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled in excitement.

Everyone arrived at the training ground, and All Might started giving his pep talk of how everyone looked cool. Some of them looked like they were wearing casual clothes instead of costume, while others looked like pro heroes. Mira heard running footsteps as she looked back and saw Midoriya arriving.

He literally radiated the fact that he was a fanboy of All Might - well, apart from the fact that he looked like a cute bunny. While Midoriya was busy blushing while talking to Ochaco - no doubt in it - for her tight costume, which frankly speaking made Mira feel a bit self conscious, her eyes wandered around and fixated on Bakugou.

_Bakugou_.

He looked...way more muscular with his costume on than he looked with his uniform. A blush formed on Mira's face as she kept her eyes on him. While she did agree with All Might regarding the fact that everyone looked cool, she couldn't help but feel some of them looked hot - including Bakugou. Mira blushed even harder when she realized she just thought Bakugou looked _hot_.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Bakugou looked back at exactly the direction where she was standing and Mira's heart did a flip. An awkward moment of eye contact between the two was all it took to finally bring her back into what All Might was saying.

And Bakugou wasn't dumb. He was good in studies and even though he looked dumb due to his attitude, he was quick to catch on the fact that Mira was observing him a lot since morning. He didn't know what to do with this information.

_Admiration?_

No, anything but that. For all the times that they spent around in school fighting and bickering, he was sure admiration was the last thing that would be coming from Mira. She was always an observant person, so he went with the idea that since all the training was going on, she was observing his quirk just like Midoriya and concentrating on what could be done to defeat him.

His usual evil grin came back to his face as he continued listening to All Might.

"Hey, your costume looks cool." Mira heard Midoriya say.

"Okay bunny." Mira smirked, "Don't know whether to call you fanboy or bunny."

"Quit teasing, Mira." Midoriya sighed.

"Well, with the wide steps you're moving on, you'll hump Ochaco after a week bunny boy. Try to keep it in your pants." Mira laughed teasing him a bit more while Midoriya grew red on the face.

"What the- s-shut up Mira! She might hear you and misunderstand!"

"Oh please, you were blushing so hard after just seeing her in costume." Mira then smiled in assurance, "Don't worry, you're doing great."

After All Might explained the situation to them and everyone was on their way to a building, Mira took a glance at Bakugou one last time as she accepted a fact that she has been denying all along. She knew why she was behaving this way regarding Bakugou and why she appreciated so many things of him. Ofcourse, it was obvious.

_Admiration_.


	8. Chapter 6 - Team B vs Team I

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 6 - Team B vs. Team I**

The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout and the heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villain or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes.

Teams and opponents were determined using lots and Mira got into Team I with Ojiro and Toru. Midoriya got into Team A with Ochaco and Mira couldn't help but tease him a bit about their partnership.

"Oh Midoriya, I have to remind you that you can't just abandon your work and go on a date with Ochaco okay?" Mira grinned.

"I knew it, I was waiting for your comment Mira. That's exactly what was missing from all this."

"Oh yeah, and on a serious note, I know she has an amazing body but you shouldn't get distracted."

"Oh shut up, you are with Ojiro and he's half naked. I think you are the one who should worry about distractions, Mira."

"Oh my god Midoriya, how rude!" Mira furrowed her brows but soon turned her expressions back into a smirk, "Just because Toru is invisible doesn't mean you exclude her out of our team."

The teasing wouldn't have stopped if All Might didn't announce the opponent teams. And the first teams were - Team A, consisting of Midoriya and Ochaco on the role of hero and Team D, consisting on Bakugou and Iida on the role of villains. No doubt in it, Midoriya and Bakugou were both glaring at each other.

"Everyone else except the participants head to the monitor room." All Might said and everyone started going back. Mira stopped between the two and said, "Remember this is a combat training. Best of luck." She looked at both of them and then ran to join the rest of the class.

* * *

It was painful to watch two of Mira's friends fight each other like that. Although she warned them before the fight, she knew no one can stand in between Bakugou's grudge against Midoriya. That blond's pride was to high to even consider Midoriya his friend. For someone who always got thrown around by Bakugou, Midoriya no longer accepted defeat and finally decided to stand up to him.

The fight went out of hands and although most of the students were waiting for All Might to stop both of them, as it looked like their fight could've killed either one of them, All Might waited it out and in the end announced Team A - the heroes as the winner. And as it looked like on the monitor, Midoriya used his brains and won the fight in the last second.

Ofcourse, he had to be hospitalized and in need of medical attention while All Might went to the building to take rest of the students back. Bakugou never looked this angry before. And not just figuratively speaking, he was actually shaking in anger. But All Might put a hand on Bakugou's shoulder and spoke something to him, that atleast made him get back to their current situation.

Mira was worried - for both of them. She wasn't much worried about the physical damage, she knew Midoriya was a strong guy now. But what she was worried about was the mental damage. And watching the monitor throughout their fight she knew what kind of conversation they must have had. And it was pretty evident how much it affected Bakugou more than Midoriya.

As soon as Ochaco, Iida and Bakugou gathered in the monitor room, All Might spoke up, "Despite the results, the MVP of this exercise is young Iida!"

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes since they are the winners?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hm..valid question. Why didn't I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?" All Might asked and not even a second later, Momo's hand shot up.

"Sir, I can tell you why." She explained, "Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. Bakugou's judgement was clouded with personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move and it could've been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage that he received. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle and her final attack was far too reckless, given the hypothetical stakes. If he treated the weapon as if it were real, she never would've used a imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival - he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was fooled in the end. Technically, the hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training and they didn't respect the spirit of the trial."

"All right. Time to blow this joint! Let's move on to the next match. Think about everything you saw and discussed to tackle this training yourself." All Might said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said.

Mira noticed Bakugou standing quietly behind all the students with his head down and an expression she never saw on him before.

"H-Hey.." Mira started speaking but immediately got shot down by him.

"Shut up. Just..shut up." Bakugou said, his voice shaking in anger.

Mira admitted defeat and went to Battle Building B for her match.

Team I, including Ojiro, Toru and Mira were the villain team while Team B, including Todoroki and Shoji were the hero team. They were all standing onto their positions when they finally heard the siren make a sound.

"Hey Ojiro!" Toru said taking off her gloves, "Let's get serious. I'm gonna take of all my clothes and totally disappear."

"Okay cool." Ojiro said.

"Uhh..just don't look okay?" Toru said, clearly in a shy tone.

"What's the difference?" Ojiro asked.

"Okay," Mira started talking, "You two fight in defensive style and I'll handle the offensive style. I think they'll just assume we will fight in defensive style. And we don't know much about Todoroki's fighting style either. So, be prepared. Protect the weapon and I'll try to stall them as much as I can."

As soon as she finished talking, she felt the temperature get low and the whole building got covered in ice.

"Shit." Mira said and looked behind her watching her two partners stuck.

"Ow ow ow! My feet are stuck!" Toru said.

"This quirk is insane!" Ojiro said, trying to get out.

Soon they heard footsteps and Todoroki came in saying, "Try as much as you want but you don't wanna fight me with no skin on the bottom of your feet."

"You spoke too soon." Mira replied throwing a blast of water towards Todoroki who dodged it immediately. As she inherited the mixed quirk of both of her parents, she can change the temperature of her quirk like the way she wanted.

Mira then proceeded to fight Todoroki with her quirk and he froze every one of her attack. But she was quick on her steps so Todoroki got hit at times and he didn't realize when he started backing off as she increased the speed of her attacks. He didn't even get the time to hit her back while trying to dodge her attacks.

"Come on," Mira said blasting off hot boiling water to his feet, trying to slip him off, "You're not even trying."

But it became harder to stall him when Shoji joined the fight. Mira wasn't that dumb, she knew it would be hard to keep both of them occupied. So she occasionally blasted hot boiling water towards Ojiro and Toru's feet, trying to melt the ice while blasting water towards the hero team. And trying to control both sides, Mira became harsher with her quirk and all the water blasts that she shot at her opponent team were like whip lashes. She knew she was getting tired as she started breathing heavily.

Seeing her tired demeanor, Todoroki dodged her attacks and slid towards the weapon using his ice quirk. And, trying to stop him, Mira got distracted and blasted a huge gush of water towards Todoroki.

Then they heard the siren along with All Might announcing, "The hero team wins!"

Mira was too late and realized in the short amount of time that she got distracted, Shoji took the opportunity and touched the weapon. Ojiro and Toru stood dumbfounded by the situation while Mira slowly started getting angry - on herself and her team.

"Did you guys even try to get out?! Just because I was stalling them doesn't mean I had it under control. I'm pretty sure I melted a bit of ice around your feet. The least you could've done is to try and get out when Shoji was running towards the weapon!" Mira huffed and sat down on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

There was a steam and Mira observed Todoroki melting all the ice. He said, "It's not your fault. We are just playing on different levels."

"Different level my ass. All you did was dodge my attacks so don't even talk about levels here Todoroki." Mira said, her voice laced in anger as she exited the room and went to the monitor room with others.

When Mira came in and everyone appreciated her about how she stalled and fought against two of them alone, she didn't respond back. She just looked at Bakugou who was looking down at the ground, just like he did before she left for her combat training.

"So this is how it feels to lose it at the last moment, huh?" Mira muttered to herself and then chuckled bitterly looking at Bakugou, "This makes the two of us then."


	9. Chapter 7 - Insecure

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 7 - Insecure**

The combat training finally came to an end, and by the end of it Mira was sure how hard she needs to work on her quirk. Ofcourse, U.A. High has kept up to its expectation and all these students were exceptionally good.

Mira wanted to go to the Nurse's Office to check on Midoriya but she had to go back to the classroom along with the other students and attend the rest of the class. She also glanced at Bakugou at times and it was pretty evident that she was a bit worried about him. He was never this quiet in any of the classes before and...it felt like something was missing.

When all the classes finally came to an end and everyone was engrossed on talking about the day, Bakugou suddenly got up. He was leaving the classroom. Everyone tried to stop him but Mira knew, with that temper of his, no one is confident enough to stop him. But shortly after he left the class, Mira decided to follow him and atleast try to talk to him. Suddenly the door opened and Midoriya came in.

"Woah, you look awful. Make sure to get some rest." Mira said, observing his injuries.

"Hey, it's Midoriya! Good to see you back super." Kirishima said as the other started swarming around him, "Man I don't know what you were saying during that match, but you were all fired up huh?"

"I can't believe you held on your own against Bakugou. He's super strong!" Sero said.

"You did a great job dodging!" Mina said.

"Hey.." Mira tried to grab Midoriya's attention, "Bakugou-"

But once again, she got interrupted when everyone started complimenting him. But after a while, he finally noticed the empty chair and asked, "Um, where's Kacchan?"

"Finally," Mira said rolling her eyes, "now that I have your attention, let me inform you. Everyone tried to stop him from leaving but he wouldn't listen. You just missed him."

"Come on." He said grabbing Mira's hand as she took her bag along with her. They started running to catch up to Bakugou.

"When you said everyone, did you mean 'you' too tried to stop him?" He asked.

"N-no." Mira said in a small voice.

"Why? I mean-" Midoriya said but got interrupted by Mira.

"Look Midoriya. I don't know what you think but even you have a space to exist in Bakugou's life but-" she sighed, "I have no importance in his life. I am what he calls - _an extra_. Just someone...unimportant."

They reached the exit of the building. Midoriya glanced at her and said after a short while, "...I know that you will never admit this but I think you don't realize that you actually care for him."

_I know._

"You consider him as much of a friend as I do."

_I know._

"And somewhere, I am sure, he also considers you a part of his life. I-I mean don't take it in any other way but you do hold a place in his daily life." Midoriya said, "Okay, come on, he's almost in the exit. We gotta catch up to him."

But Mira stopped him before he could grab her and run to Bakugou again. "I think...it's best if you guys talk alone. I will try to talk to him when you guys are done."

* * *

By the end of Midoriya and Bakugou's small conversation, All Might joined and tried to say something to Bakugou but he immediately stopped when he sent a glare to him.

And for the first time, Mira saw a new emotion in Bakugou. _He was crying._

On the way back, Midoriya looked at Mira and said, "It's your turn."

Needless to say, Mira was crapping her pants on the idea but she needed to get through this - either this day or some other day.

"This is a bad idea." Mira said as she ran and tried to catch up to Bakugou. As she was near to him, a blast was send off and she was on the ground, grunting.

"What the heck." The blond said, both of them looking at each other with pissed off faces. But then he averted his eyes, a small blush covering his face.

"I should be saying that. Why the heck did you just blast me off?!" Mira said, quickly fixing her skirt, a blush covering her face as well.

"If you hear stupidly fast footsteps approaching behind you, you'll attack too dumbass." He said as he started walking, "Why are you here?"

"I uhm..uh-" Mira started stuttering.

"Speak faster. I don't have time." He said.

"_Shit_." Mira quickly said the next words, "I was worried."

Bakugou stopped and looked back at her with a confused face. "F-For Midoriya!" Mira said, coming up with an excuse.

"...He's better than I am. Fuck-" He chuckled bitterly, "You guys must be laughing behind my back all this time. Did you enjoy watching me get defeated?"

"You really think you're having the worst time huh?" Mira said in an anger laced voice, "Just because others don't voice their feelings doesn't mean they aren't...insecure. You think I am having a great time after watching all those guys? With that dumbass Todoroki and his stupid ice quirk, Kaminari and all the others? And it doesn't help that so many of them are so much more intelligent than me, I know I'm fucking stupid. Heck, I know that I don't even stand a chance against you and Midoriya. You think I'm having fun knowing I probably don't deserve to be here." She laughed lightly, "I don't even know why I am telling you this."

Bakugou who was listening her rant didn't speak a single word. But his mind was running through miles and he didn't know what to answer. He didn't even want to admit it but he felt a weird sense of comfort in her bitter words. An awkward silence spread through the atmosphere when he said with a grin on his face, "Grandma underwear? Really?"

Mira's face flushed a thousand shades of red and she said, "O-Oh boohoo! I'm sorry but were you expecting a fucking thong? You wear a string up your ass crack and you'll understand asshole."

Now it was Bakugou's turn to get embarrassed as he said, "Shut up freak. I don't have any interest in looking down there."

"...You gay?" Mira suddenly asked, "Is that why you fight with Midoriya all the time? Because you have the hots for him? Look, I'm totally okay with that and I'll absolutely support you. But let me tell you, I think he likes someone else and to be honest, bullying someone because you like them isn't the way you get in someone's heart. You shoul-"

"Are you fucking kidding me! What kind of logic is that you freak!" He yelled at her.

"I don't know! You know I'm fucking dumb!" Mira yelled back.

A moment later both of them were laughing. And when they looked back at each other, they realized their behavior and both of them shut up immediately. They arrived the bus stop and Mira knew it was Bakugou's turn to go. So she decided to ask the question that has been bothering her for a while now.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, finally gathering u the courage to ask the real question.

A bus came and without saying anything Bakugou got up and sat near a window seat. He saw Mira looking at him as she let out a sigh and almost nonchalantly waved at him. And then leaving on her way to home.

"I don't even have a reason to hate you dumbass." Bakugou whispered and closed his eyes, leaning on the window.


	10. Chapter 8 - Space

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 8 - Space**

The news that All Might has been taken as a new faculty member took the entire nation by surprise. Naturally, the media swarmed the school in search for a story.

"Hey you! Can you tell me what it's like to work so closely with All Might?" A reporter asked Midoriya outside U.A. High. Mira observed the chaotic reporters and was debating on whether she should risk on getting through the entrance by walking through them. Because she was sure that none of them would even let her get walk through that door if she doesn't answer their questions.

When Midoriya and Mira arrived the school and saw the crowd, she said, "Hey, it's time to prove your friendship to me. You go first!" At first he stammered and denied but then Mira gave him a glare, he agreed.

"I have to go to the nurse's office!" Midoriya made an excuse and ran inside the building.

Mira sighed and muttered, "Oh god, great. Now, how do I sneakily enter?"

"Look who's scared." A cocky voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned back and saw Bakugou looking at her and grinning, "Scared of mere reporters, grandma?"

Mira blushed hearing the new nickname, knowing she earned it for their encounter yesterday. "You call me that again and you'll earn a tight slap across your face, asshole."

Bakugou smirked and walked forward with Mira following him behind saying, "For your kind information, these 'mere' reporters have the goddamn power to speak the truth. And just like they have the ability to say the truth and make life easier for people? They also have the power to make your life an absolute hell. I don't know about you, but I fear the press man. Ever heard of negative media?"

Bakugou was about to answer when suddenly the reporter who was interviewing Midoriya earlier, approached them and started asking questions. "Excuse me kids! Are you in All Might's class?"

"Keep walking and don't say anything stupid." Mira whispered as both of them walked towards the entrance and the reporters started following them. And Bakugou was keeping his attitude in check until the lady spoke up again, "Oh! Aren't you that sludge villain kid?" Bakugou stopped and Mira gave him a look. He looked angry but decided to keep it in control and said, "Walk away."

As soon as they entered the building, Mira looked at him with a smirk and said, "Wow, never expected THAT from you. Usually you spit fire Bakugou."

"I'm not stupid. Anyways, why are you even following me dumbass?!" He said, irritated.

"Um, we are in the same class so we have to go to the same direction? Also, I don't have any interest to follow you. And you are walking beside me so if it's hard for you to understand, let me inform you, we are actually walking 'together'. If you're annoyed, feel free to walk faster or slower. Whatever suits you dude." Mira said with a sarcastic smile on her face as they arrived their classroom.

As soon as they opened the door of the classroom, everyone stared at them, which both of them decided to ignore. Ofcourse, it was an unusual pair for the class. Bakugou along one of his rival? Well, nobody clearly knows their past so that definitely puts them in a situation.

Mira sat down behind Bakugou and Midoriya finally broke the silence and spoke, "I know you are good at conversations but you take one walk with Bakugou yesterday and now you guys are friends?"

"We just happened to walk in together. Nothing else." Mira said looking at the back of Bakugou's head, "I talked for the most part. He barely answered my questions."

"What questions?" Midoriya asked. She started feeling embarrassed and decided to change the topic. "How did you manage to escape so fast?"

"You can change the topic but don't expect me to go along with it Mira." He said.

"Fine." Mira huffed, "I'll tell you later when we walk back home."

"We rarely go home together now Mira. We practice and then don't even have the energy to talk anymore. We also have got new set of friends, I agree, but don't think that it will create a distance between us. So you have to tell me sooner or later."

"I know," Mira turned to him giving him a smirk, "We have that understanding baby."

"Oh dear god, not again." Midoriya sighed and leaned back on his seat as Mira started giving him finger guns. Suddenly the door opened, silencing the whole class, and Aizawa walked in.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results." Aizawa said starting the class and tearing everyone down one by one. "Bakugou, you're talented. So don't sulk about your loss like a child."

"Yeah, whatever." He said trying to look disinterested.

"Midoriya, I see that the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk - that one's already getting older. You can't keep breaking your body while training over here, but your quirk will be very useful if you get a handle on it."

"Right!" Midoriya said looking enthusiastic.

"Mira, you have potential but you're not using it right. And while trying to take control on both sides was impressive, getting distracted that easily was not. You need to work on both - your strategy and quirk." Mira just bowed down her head and sighed.

"Let's get down to business. Our first task, will decide your future." Aizawa said as the whole class got panicked thinking it might be another quirk test. But soon got relieved hearing Aizawa's next words, "You all need to pick a class representative."

"Well I plan on keeping a low profile, so to hell with that." Mira said, slumping on her seat lazily. But that's not what everyone else in the class was thinking. Everyone started shouting and creating chaos about who should be a class representative. In a normal class, being a representative usually means extra work and responsibility. But here in the hero course, it's a way to get noticed by agencies and proving that they can lead a team like a real pro.

"Silence! Everyone please!" Iida yelled and quite evidently, everyone became quiet. "The class representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill is position is democratically. We must hold an election to choose a leader."

After the election results came out, Bakugou, quite naturally wasn't happy with the result. Midoriya got the first place with three votes, Momo got into second place with two votes, while others voted for themselves. Iida on the other hand landed with one vote, much to his dismay while Mira got zero votes. She didn't have any interest to stay on limelight when it was only the first year in U.A. High. She wanted to improve her quirk and show it in the field.

"I can't argue with the system I chose." Iida said bitterly. While everyone started asking Mira who she voted for and how she shouldn't have listened to Iida, a blond was equally surprised to hear the result. Although, his expression didn't show it and he decided to keep it neutral.

"Dumbass got zero votes." Bakugou gave a smug laugh, "What? Gave your vote to that loser boyfriend of yours?"

"I don't know how to lead a team." Mira said looking out the window, "I thought you knew it after watching me in the combat training yesterday." For some reason, Bakugou wasn't able to answer her. After hearing her outburst yesterday, he was pretty sure that they might be polar opposites with their quirk, personality and ambition, but this feeling of insecurity was something they both related to.

"_Tch_." He muttered, turning back to hear the announcement, and argued with Sero who said no one would've voted for him with that attitude of his.

Ofcourse, Midoriya got elected as the class representative and Momo got elected as the deputy or vice representative.

* * *

"Ugh, it's always so crowded in here." Ochaco complained, finally finding an empty seat in the cafeteria.

"That's because students of support management and hero courses all share the same cafeteria." Iida said.

"Guys, I'm quite worried about the class rep thing. I don't think I'm qualified." Midoriya said, looking down at his food.

Mira ate quietly as she heard them providing encouraging words. "Sure you are." Ochaco said.

"You'll be great." Iida said, "Your courage and quick thinking under stress will make you a worthy leader. Not to mention, the strength you demonstrate. Those were the reasons I voted for you atleast."

"You voted for me?" Midoriya asked, "W-well, was the other vote from you Mira?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mira chuckled, "The points Iida made are the exact reasons why I didn't vote for you. You make rash decisions under stress and that can be foolish and harmful for the whole class. Besides, have you noticed how much you were shaking in front of the class? I certainly won't be happy if our class representative stutters so much in case we need to present ourselves in front of outsiders or public."

Midoriya started getting more nervous hearing her words, but Mira continued saying, "That's why I voted for Iida. For his sense of responsibility and confidence. You know me for a long time Midoriya and I've been honest with you. And, I know you for a long time too so I can tell that if given some time, you will surely start being good at your job."

"You think so?" Midoriya asked, his voice laced with nervousness.

"Like I said Midoriya, honest opinion." Mira said munching on her food again.

They were back on their conversation when Iida talked about his family and ambition, when suddenly the emergency bell started ringing.

"Warning! Level three security breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion." A warning along with the emergency bell started getting announced.

And it took no time for the students to create chaos and stampede towards the exit. Midoriya, Iida, Ochaco and Mira all got separated and stuck in the crowd. While Iida was trying hard to figure out what was wrong, Mira was stuck near the window. She was barely able to move a muscle, but she was not rushing to get out from there.

"Maybe if you idiots," She said pushing a guy beside her to create some space, "listened to the warning and got out in orderly fashion, you could've gotten out way faster than this. Hands off you pervert!" She said stomping on guy's foot who was standing behind her.

Iida called out to Mira asking, "Who trespassed the campus grounds?! Can you see anything?!"

"It's the press Iida!" She yelled back.

While Mira was struggling to move back to somewhere empty, suddenly she saw Iida fly through the air and slam on the wall above the exit gate.

"Listen up! Everything is okay! It's just the media outside! There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Everything's fine! We are U.A. students. We need to remain calm and prove that we are the best of the best." Iida said making an announcement.

No sooner he said this, the crowd got silenced and everyone started feeling calm about the situation.

* * *

"It's time class rep, let's begin." Momo said to Midoriya standing in front of the class.

"Um, so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be." Midoriya said shaking nervously, "But first, there's something that I wanna say. I've thought a lot about this and I think that Tenya Iida should be the class rep. He was able to capture everyone's attention and get everyone in line. So I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on."

Everyone agreed with his words; Mira and Midoriya exchanged a smile.

* * *

After their school was over, Mira and Midoriya were waiting together for Ochaco and Iida to arrive so that they could go home together. "You're still going to tell me what you and Bakugou talked about?" Midoriya said patting her shoulders.

"Keep dreaming." Mira said patting him back. But then she sighed and explained, "Midoriya, I know we are best friends but there are some things that I can't talk about to you. Its embarrassing and...ugh I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel _shy_. So please respect the space I need? I know I'll tell you if it's something important. And I hope you don't feel that this is making us drift apart. Like you said in the morning, we are best friends even if we don't talk everyday. We have that understanding and...I'm growing up you know. So, some things are going to change."

"Like your bust?" Mineta said behind Midoriya, listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, keep talking like that and I swear you will pee blood tomorrow." Mira said giving of a creepy smile. "Anyways, I know you bottle a lot of things up but you can say anything about this. You can be angry and disappointed and-"

Midoriya interrupted Mira from rambling and chuckled, "Woah woah Mira, calm down. I'm glad you said that and I totally respect your decisions so don't worry about it. Even I have some things that I don't talk about."

"Like Ochaco.." Mira smiled and said. She spotted Iida and Ochaco approaching from a distance and waved at them. Midoriya looked at her in surprise with a blush covering his face.

"And Bakugou?" Mira said turning to him, as they smiled at each other.

Both of them had their own secrets regarding that blond.


	11. Chapter 9 - Rage

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 9 - Rage**

"Today's training will be a bit different. You'll have three instructors - me, All Might and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." Aizawa announced as the students took the information in.

"What kind of training requires three instructors?" Mira muttered with a confused face.

"Sir!" Sero said putting his hand up, "What kind of training is this?"

"Rescue." Aizawa explained, "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, ship wrecks and stuffs like that. The class started chattering in excitement when Aizawa silenced them and continued, "Guys I'm not finished yet. What you're wearing in this exercise is upto you. I know you're excited about costumes, but keep in mind that you haven't got used to them and they might limit your abilities. This special training is in an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready." He exited the class after the little announcement.

Mira saw Bakugou get up and leave as she smiled looking at him, without realizing.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside the school, waiting for the bus to arrive. As always, unexpectedly, Mira's eyes drifted towards Bakugou standing with a frown on his face, probably annoyed for keeping him waiting. For some reason, nowadays, Mira found Bakugou's reactions quite amusing.

Mira noticed Midoriya wearing his P.E. uniform. Ochaco asked, "Deku? Why are you wearing your P.E. clothes? Where's your costume at?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mira said, sitting lazily on a bench, her cheeks resting on her hands.

Midoriya glared at her and then replied politely to Ochaco, "You saw it after the combat training. It was kinda trashed. I'm still waiting on the support company to fix it up."

As they continued chatting, Mira observed Mineta walking and lightly limping towards Ochaco, his eyes filled with lust.

"Hey!" Mira called to him, "Why are you limping?"

"Oh, yesterday while I was trying to support myself to get through the crowd and to the exit, and the girl stomped on me." He said stuttering, slightly. Mira narrowed her eyes recalling a similar event happening with her - except that she was the one stomping on the guy's foot.

"Oh my god, you are the one who squeezed my butt in the crowd!" Mira said, her anger rising with every passing minute. In a dangerously low voice, she said "Trust me Mineta, if you weren't in our class and a goddamn friend, I would have bloody drowned you."

Sure, Mira got angry now and then but facing her actual wrath was something no one dared to deal with. It wasn't much of a difference to Midoriya since he knew this rage from a very long time. Although he tried to stop her from getting angry in the beginning, he was wise enough to know when to step down._ It wasn't a pleasant sight._

But Bakugou was thinking different. Something about her anger intrigued him. Maybe it was because it was rare to see Mira actually getting angry over something. Maybe it was how the whole area suddenly became quiet and felt the tense atmosphere. Maybe it was because Bakugou saw her eyes cold for the first time ever.

There was only a possibility of him feeling all these but he knew one thing for sure. Even if it was for just a second - he knew how his heart skipped a beat.

Oh no, not in a romantic way. He felt something called '_fear_'.

Suddenly a whistle broke the tension in the air and Iida said with his commanding voice, "Gather round class 1-A! Using the student numbers form two lines so that we can board on the bus efficiently!"

Ofcourse, no one sat according to their student numbers. In order to cool down, Mira decided to sit a bit far away from all the chattering students - she stood beside Todoroki's seat. Although, he was a bit surprised to see her sit beside him after the ruckus - he didn't comment on it.

"Do you mind if I sit by the window?" Mira asked in a polite manner.

"There are plenty of other seats." Todoroki said back. Mira stood on the same spot with a glare on her face. Todoroki understood that this stubborn girl wasn't going to move. He sighed and moved from the window seat.

Mira quietly sat near the window seat with Todoroki awkwardly looking at the students and the other side. Mira finally felt the guilt surfacing in her as she realized she might've been rude to Todoroki for no reason. Surely he defeated her but that wasn't a fair reason to be rude to him. And she knew how impressive he was as he alone managed to wore her down.

"Uh.." she cleared her throat, gaining Todoroki's attention, "You were really impressive in the exam."

"I know." He said in his monotonous voice.

"Yeah, you looked really cool." Mira said, letting out an amused chuckle, "Get it? Cool?"

"Tch." She heard Bakugou in the front seat.

"What? You got a problem?" Mira asked him in a stern voice.

Kyoka as if sensing the approaching bickering, stood up from Bakugou's seat and said, "Hey we gotta talk. Come at the back seat." She said going at backseat.

"I don't but.." Bakugou said turning halfway and looked at Mira, "you surely have a problem."

Even if they didn't say anything, they knew what Bakugou meant by that. It was unusual to see Mira get angry all of a sudden. Mira ignored him and went to the backseat.

"What was that?" Kyoka asked, "I have...never seen you that angry."

"I know Mineta doesn't mean it all the time but," Mira's expression changed into a bitter and dark one, "I despise people like him. I have no issue with the rest of you but he..is disgusting."

"...I'll be here if you need to talk. Other than the fact that you were scary, I didn't want to get in between. I know you need your space and I respect that. If you need to vent, I'm here for you." Kyoka said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you. I never said this but I feel Midoriya and I are not that of best friends who know each other's deep secrets. Somehow we are never comfortable in sharing secrets. It's like he's always looking for someone else - Bakugou to be specific. I don't want to be that friend who is a replacement for another friendship. They share a special bond." Mira decided to lighten the mood and said bumping Kyoka's shoulder, "But ofcourse we are better."

"Yeah. And that's exactly why I need to know why there's a sudden change in your attitude towards Bakugou." Kyoka asked.

Mira's head shot to her right as she looked at Kyoka sitting with a smirk on her face. She started stuttering almost as if she got caught doing something scandalous. "W-what do yo-you mean?"

"Going by your expression, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. It's not like I haven't noticed you looking at Bakugou much more than you usually did. Not to forget the fact that you guys walked in class together. What's going on?" Kyoka dug deep and Mira knew she wasn't getting out of this.

She sighed and said, "I-I don't know. It's just...something changed since the last combat training. I'll fill you in later, it will take time. It's just that...I have started noticing Bakugou's efforts and although he never shows it but...his quirk is amazing and he works hard. I appreciate it."

"Sounds like you've got a crush on him." Kyoka smirked and interrupted Mira before she could deny it and said, "We've got time. Spill it. What happened?"

* * *

On the other hand, Bakugou was restless. He was itching to know the real cause of Mira's anger. It already pissed him off that Midoriya probably knew about it and he _didn't_. Maybe she was already telling Kyoka the reason. He was the only one without any knowledge about it.

He didn't even understand why he cared so much about the reason. Maybe because he will be able to piss Mira even more. And he didn't get either what was so cool about half-and-half, that Todoroki. Sure, it was a joke but he was angry how he was the only one who didn't receive any kind of compliment from Mira yet. He knew he was better than all these extras in the class. But the way she didn't agree with it at all pissed him off.

Now, like a child throwing tantrum, he wanted to know about the reason more than anything.

He needed to know it. Now that Mira and Bakugou are on talking terms, he can come to know about it somehow.

_Oh he bloody knew he can. _


	12. Chapter 10 - League of Villains

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 10 - League of Villains**

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." Space Hero Thirteen said, who was waiting for the students outside the USJ said. "I can't wait to show you what's inside."

While all the students were excited to meet the famous hero, their excitement rose to another level when they were presented with an unexpected sight. It looked like the USJ was some film set made for making movies.

"Holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!" Kirishima said.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm etc. - I prepared this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters." Hero Thirteen explained.

Aizawa stepped in and talked to Hero Thirteen. It looked like it was All Might who was supposed to train us, but he wasn't here. Mira connected the two dots and realized that All Might must have once again overworked himself.

"There are enough heroes to save people out in the streets. Why does he always overwork himself. It's as if he's addicted to his work. No wonder he is still single." Mira sighed and muttered, "I'll probably end like him too." She looked back at Bakugou's direction, who was already staring at her. She hurriedly looked forward at the teachers in front of her, a blush covering her face.

"W-what the-" Her ears started getting red as she started muttering to herself. "Why is he looking here? Because of the ruckus I caused or-"

_Admiration? _

Mira scoffed at the thought, "As if he will ever do that. Why will he admire me like I do? Do I really admire him though? It shouldn't bother me if he does the same." She stopped thinking for a moment and acknowledged something, "Well, unless...Kyoka is..right. I-I like-"

"That man is the height of responsibility." Aizawa sighed and said, "Clock's ticking. We should get started." Mira snapped out from her thoughts as she heard the teacher speak.

"I should focus for now. Jesus Christ oof." She slapped her cheeks and concentrated on the task they were going to get.

"Excellent. Before we begin, let me just say one thing. I'm sure you know that I have a powerful quirk called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust. But my quirk can also be easily used to kill. Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In a superhuman society, all quirks are certified and regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe it can actually be. Please remember that if you lose focus or made the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescuing someone. With Mr. Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of your quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're gonna learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, but only to help. After all, that's what a hero is all about." Hero Thirteen bowed down after her little pep talk, "That's all I have to say. Thank you for listening."

Most of the students started cheering while Aizawa quieted down the class and started speaking, "Right. Now that that's over-"

But he didn't get to finish the sentence as the lights in the area started flickering an soon the electricity went out. A portal appeared and people started entering the arena. Aizawa stiffened and turned to the students, "Stay together and don't move. Thirteen protect the students!"

Kirishima looked at the men and said in confusion, "Wait did the training start already? I thought we were rescuing people!" The students started moving forward trying to get a good look at the situation when Aizawa's voice boomed, "Stay back! This is real." He said putting on his glasses, "Those are villains."

"What! Real villains? No way. How could so many of them get into U.A. facility this secure?" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, Thirteen. Why aren't the alarms going off?" Momo asked.

"Good question. I'm not sure." Thirteen said.

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or this is their only target? Either way if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated training facility as an entry point at a time when class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind." Todoroki said.

"Thirteen, get them out of here." Aizawa said moving towards the villains, "And alert the main campus. Actually if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"What are you gonna do? You can't fight them on your own! There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their quirks, your fighting style is not suited for this. Your power is good with stealth and one-on-one fights. It's not gonna help with a group." Midoriya asked nervously.

Aizawa answered him what made everyone feel a bit hopeful of their situation. "You can't be a pro if you have one trick. I'll leave it to you Thirteen." With that being said, Aizawa jumped to attack them.

The students started running towards the exit gate, but suddenly a portal opened up and the mist villain blocked their way.

"There is no escape. It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of villains. I know it's impolite but we decided to invite ourselves in this heaven of justice and say hello." The villain, who appeared to be made out of mist with metal plates around his neck said "And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breath. I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet, I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we couldn't have foreseen. Ah well, in the end I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play."

As soon as he ended saying this, Kirishima and Bakugou jumped forward to attack. Ofcourse it was of no use. As the mist cleared, they saw the villain take back it's form.

"You live up to our school's reputation but you should be more careful children. Or else _someone might get hurt_." The villain said.

Mira's heart dropped watching her two friends stand so close in front of the villain. She knew the villain was going to attack any time soon and it seemed easier to target the students who were right in front of him. Thirteen was thinking along the same lines as she shouted, "You two, get out of the way right now!"

The villain released some mist that covered around them like a dome and in the next moment Mira wasn't near the exit anymore. She was in the mountain zone along with Momo, Kyoka and Kaminari. They stood by their back along each other, ready to fight the villains surrounding them.

"Guess we have to save our ass before saving people. Give me a goddamn break U.A." Mira said whipping water at a villain approaching her.


	13. Chapter 11 - Unity

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 11 - Unity**

"You guys do realize something, right?" Mira said attacking a villain near her.

"Sorry Mira, but we don't really-" Kyoka smacked a guy with a metal made with the help of creation quirk of Momo and continued saying, "have the time to realize when these villains keep coming at us."

"That villain near the exit said that All Might was supposed to be here. That means they know our schedule - probably when the chaos broke out in U.A. and the teachers were busy handling the reporters while we were stuck in the cafeteria. This was a well thought out plan. And if they expected All Might to be here, then that means they are here to kill All Might." Mira said, "But something doesn't fit right in here."

"Stop yapping little girl." A villain said advancing towards her, his hands covered with sharp thorns. Mira dodged his attack just in time, although she got a bit of scratch on her cheek as it started bleeding.

The villains started attacking faster. While the three girls were attacking them, Kaminari kept dodging the attacks and screaming at the mean time.

"If they put me together with Kaminari, that means that the villains have no information on the quirks of the students. Anyways, I do have an attack that can drown them but I don't really have control over it. But I can slow them down or make them unconscious. But the problem is I have limited power to use my water quirk with no water around this mountain zone. Also, you guys have to take shelter for that. I don't really have much control over it once I release it. With the villains surrounding us, you can't really get out of here." Mira said.

"Hey! We gotta take down the water girl first. Seems like she's got the offensive style." One of them shouted as they moved collectively towards Mira.

"Ugh not again. Water blades!" Mira said using her quirk in a style where her water moves at an extreme high speed, enough to cut and bleed. She wasn't sure if this was the right move as the villains were more cautious now.

"Wow that was cool but a bit harsh." Kyoka said smacking a villain away.

"Oh I'm sorry but am I supposed to beat them gently ma'am? Please do explain." Mira sneered.

"We don't have time for your sarcasm!" Kyoka shouted, frowning.

"These are just low level thugs. If you didn't notice, there are only three or four dangerous villains. That's what's bugging me. These thugs are just pawns. What is their actual plan?" Mira said.

"We don't have time for that crap!" Kyoka said as Kaminari came running towards them yelling about how his life flashed before his eyes. Kyoka shouted at him, her head messed up from all the information, saying, "Could you maybe take it down a few notches? Right now we need to focus on getting away from these enemies."

"Then pull out a weapon for me too!" Kaminari said nervously.

"You're the one with electrical power, just zap them so we can run." Kyoka argued back.

"Were you not paying attention during combat training?! Some partner you were. I can cover my body with electricity, but if I tried to shoot it out, it will go everywhere. I'll take you guys down along with them, or did you want shock treatment today?!" Kaminari explained, "I can't even call for help because there's still interference jamming the signals. I'm counting on you three!"

"Hey, water is a good conductor electricity you know. How about we work together on wiping out these villains? You can just use only a little bit of your electricity."

"Didn't you hear-" He got interrupted as one villain attacked him and Kyoka kicked him towards the villain. But instead of getting everyone electrocuted, he actually had the quirk on control. "Woah, hey this is working!"

"You're lucky that worked out so well." Momo said catching a villain with a net.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll ask before saving our ass!" Kyoka replied back.

"How cool is that just a few moments ago you said no one had time for my sarcasm Kyoka! Anyways Momo, try to make something that we can take cover with. Kyoka defend her for the time being. Kaminari, if you can handle electricity, then you can be on the ground, but I'll get under cover as soon as I let the water out. We have to work on this with unity." Mira said nervously, but a smirk on her face, "Let's do a trial on being a pro hero."

"It took me a bit longer, to create an object this big!" Momo said, creating a sheet of insulation - 100 meters thick.

"Hold on to me!" Mira quickly blasted some water below her and jumped up to a higher level on the mountain with Kyoka and Momo clinging onto her. While the girls took cover, Mira crawled up to a safe distance and created a flood, huge amount of water started gushing out of her hands, although the water slowly started falling down the mountains. She knew it was taking time when the villains started moving towards them, and away from the water. She decided to use more of her quirk when she started using both of her arms and body as well. The waterfall was enough to stall down the villains as it damaged some of their suits and some of them were having a hard time moving forward towards them in it. As soon as the villains got busy, Mira signaled, "NOW KAMINARI!"

"Heh," Kaminari smirked, "badass. Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends anymore." He electrocuted the whole area as the villains dropped on the ground. They were soaked in water and by the amount of electricity Kaminari used, they should be down for quite some time. But unfortunately, he used his power over the limit and as expected, he was acting like an idiot for a while. He started babbling nonsense.

"Now that this is done, I'll go towards the exit for helping others. That mist villain is still there. Take care of Kaminari at the moment." Mira said and slid off towards the exit fast using her water quirk.

As she came out of the mountain zone, she noticed Aizawa fighting the villains in the central zone. "Where is the goddamn water zone?" And noticing further towards the west, she noticed the water body in the flood zone and three familiar faces peeking. "How do I exactly go there without anyone noticing me?"

Aizawa looked tired, his elbow was destroyed and before she realized, a monster with his brain visible outside started beating him. It was incredibly hard to watch a hero Mira admired, even as just a person, getting thrashed violently by some monster like that. His hands were twisted and bones were being broken like twigs by the monster. Mira wasn't scared of blood but at the moment, watching her favorite teacher bleed like that in front of her, when she couldn't do anything about it, was scary.

She wasn't ready to waste her time just yet. As soon as she saw the villains distracted, she slid towards the water body, not caring about whether she gets discovered like this or not.

But Mira was a bit late.

The weird villain with hand like things covering his body moved towards Tsuyu so fast, she didn't even notice him there. Mira didn't know what quirk the villain had but it had to be dangerous as he looked like the leader of whatever happened here. His hand moved towards Tsuyu's face but stopped just when it was about to touch her face.

"You really are so cool." The villain chuckled looking back at Aizawa who was using his quirk to erase the villain's quirk. But the monster beat his head down on the ground again, and it looked like Aizawa wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

The next moment, out of his instincts, Midoriya landed a punch using his quirk towards the villain. But the monster came in between, and it had no impact on it. Not even a single scratch.

Mira was about to use her water quirk to her advantage now that she was in the water body. But ofcourse, the monster wasn't gonna budge and she could only move them the moment Tsuyu grabs Midoriya out of the monster's hand and use her quirk to manipulate into making the water flow towards her direction - to the right and get them out of the situation.

But it wasn't needed as a hopeful voice boomed inside U.S.J.

"Have no fear students. I am here." But this time All Might didn't have his usual smile on. He looked mad.

All Might- the strongest hero in the whole world - _was mad_.


	14. Chapter 12 - Crap

**SEASON - I**

**Chapter 12 - Crap**

While everyone was busy looking at All Might walking through the entrance of USJ, Mira took the mean time to manipulate the water and drag Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta towards herself using her water quirk. Although this caused the water body to be rough for a moment, all three of them were near Mira.

They started to run towards Aizawa when they felt a rush of wind and suddenly they realized that they were far away from the villains. Before anyone was even able to see what happened, All Might already beat up the small thugs, took Aizawa and the four students and dropped them to a safe space.

"Everybody back to the entrance. And take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time." All Might said and the weird hand villain started muttering in dismay. "No no no no..it wasn't supposed to go this way. He's still fast father. I couldn't even see him when he moved. But he's not as fast as I thought he would be, not as fast as he used to be. I guess it's true afterall - All Might really is getting weaker."

Midoriya started babbling about how he used his strength to punch that brain villain called 'Nomu' but it had zero effects. But All Might smiled back at him in reassurance and said, "Young Midoriya, I've got this!"

They started walking back with Aizawa when All Might started fighting with Nomu. Mira looked back at them fighting. A part of her was relieved because she knew if anyone could defeat them, it was All Might. But another part of her was worried because she knew that he was at his limit and any kind of engagement in physical fight will result in compromising his health. And she was right as when the dust cleared and Mira saw how All Might was caught by Nomu with the help of the mist villain - and he wasn't going to get out of that monster's strong grip anytime soon.

"Asui." Midoriya spoke out.

"Yeah, what is it Midoriya?" Tsuyu said, looking at him.

Mira looked at his face and saw a familiar expression. It usually came when Midoriya stops thinking with his brain and acts irrationally using his instincts. "Midoriya, stop."

"Will you carry Mr. Aizawa for me?"

"Ribbit, sure. But what are you gonna do?" Tsuyu asked.

And before Mira could stop him, he was already running. "Oh for fuck's sake!" she said and then used her water to move fast and stop him. She did succeed in holding his arm and pushing him away, but what she didn't notice is that the mist villain was right in front of her with an open portal. She was using her quirk to move fast, and now it was definite that she was going to get in the portal if someone didn't stop her.

Mira looked at Midoriya her arms trying to reach him in desperation. And almost like someone heard her thoughts, a hand push her back as she fell down on the ground, and another hand grabbed the neck armor of the mist villain. "Get the hell out of my way!" and a blast went off as she recognized the rough voice.

She noticed the ice that made it's way towards the villain that froze Nomu on it's spot. Mira looked behind her and saw Todoroki who said, "One of your poorly trained thugs said that you're here because you think that you can defeat All Might." All Might jumped out of Nomu's grip in the mean time as Todoroki continued, "The symbol of peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you." Kirishima jumped to attack the hand villain but he got away.

Finally, Mira looked at Bakugou who knelt in front of her holding the mist villain by his neck on the ground. His other hand was still behind him like the way it was when he pushed her down. Her brain was slowly processing all of the things that happened in just a minute while her heart was beating fast. She snapped out of the daze and looked at him. Ofcourse, Bakugou aimed on taking down the dangerous villain but by the way he, without thinking about anything else, attacked the villain and also put out one of his arm blocking Mira from any kind of harm. It felt...felt like _he was protecting her_.

_Like he cared._

The hand villain spoke to the mist villain, "Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you. You've gotten us into a real jam here."

Bakugou grinned and said, "You got careless dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turned into a smoky warp gate. You used that to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction and that's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't wear this neck armor right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed." The mist tried to get up but Bakugou used his quirk and stopped him again, "Don't move. You try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad that they will be piecing you back together for weeks."

"Woah, that doesn't sound very heroic." Kirishima commented.

The hand villain started talking to himself again, "These kids aren't injured, and they captured my two strongest men. Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can't have that." He turned to the Nomu and called him. And hearing his command, the monster pulled himself out of the portal or what Bakugou called 'warp gate', which resulted in his frozen hand and feet to break off.

But what took everyone by surprise was that_ Nomu was still moving_.

He regenerated as his hands and feet formed again.

"I thought you said his quirk is shock absorption?!" All Might's voice boomed out in confusion.

"I didn't say that this was his only quirk. He also has super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you on even at 100 percent of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back." The villain's voice sounded amused, "First we need to free our method of escape."

And no sooner that he said it, Mira grabbed Bakugou without thinking. But then there was a huge gust of wind that blew them away.

When Mira opened her eyes, her arms were around Bakugou from his right side and basically, she was hugging him.

"Kacchan! Where-" Midoriya then looked back and observed both of them. He decided to let it go for the time being and asked, "Kacchan? Woah, it's awesome! Did you dodge him? Oh, maybe Mira dragged you at the right moment-"

"Shut up, neither did I or she did this, you damn nerd." Bakugou said.

"Then how did you get over here?" Kirishima asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Todoroki said. The cloud of dust cleared in front of them and as expected, it was All Might who pushed Bakugou and Mira using his quick movements.

"These are kids and you didn't hold back!" All Might said, huffing.

"I didn't have much choice. He was threatening my companion." The villain replied with his hand pointing out towards Midoriya, "Besides these kids are no angel. The plain looking one? He tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can be as violent as you want if you do it for the sake of others. Well you know All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some of the violent acts are heroic and others are villainous, casting judgements on what's good and what's evil. You think you're the symbol of peace? You're just another government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. Make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

"You're nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you always try to make your actions sound noble. But admit it, you're only just doing it because you like it!" All Might said.

"Uh oh." The villain said with a creepy grin on his face again, "He got me figured out. Nomu, Kurogiri, kill him. I'll handle the kids."

Kirishima, Midoriya and Todoroki walked forward ready to fight again.

Bakugou looked at Mira. And for the first time, he saw her carefully and observed her expression. She was looking over at All Might with her brows furrowed and her mouth lightly open. "Hey, snap out of it." He said "Do you wanna let go of me now or are you still shitting your pants."

Mira suddenly realized how she was clinging onto him the whole time and jerked off of him in an instant. "I-I'm fine." They got up and got into a stance, ready to fight the villains again when All Might stopped them.

"It's gonna be alright." He said in reassurance, "Just sit back and watch a pro at work."

_*Outside USJ*_

The fight inside could've really gotten bad if the pro heroes didn't arrive at right time. All Might defeated Nomu and sent him flying outside the dome - no one knows his whereabouts for now. All Might was also at his limit after this and needed backup. Midoriya tried to help but broke his legs off on his attempt to reach quickly and punch Kurogiri. The low level thugs were all arrested and currently, all the students were standing lined up in front of a detective counting the total number of students and whether all of them were here.

"17, 18, 19 and 20. Alright, everyone is here except for that kid who's legs were all messed up." The detective said, "Let's go ahead and get these students to the main campus. They've been through a lot, we don't need to question them right away."

"Detective," Tsuyu called, "What about Mr. Aizawa."

"The bones in his arms are splintered and he has got facial fracturing. Fortunately, there seems no serious brain damage but his orbital floor has been completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eye sight will be like before once he's healed up." The detective informed.

Bakugou was standing and staring at USJ, thinking about Midoriya's speed. He would have been hyper by now if Kirishima didn't stop his train of thoughts.

"Come on man, we are going back to class now!" Kirishima said him and walked away.

"Yeah, yeah I heard him idiot." Bakugou said turning back to join the others when he noticed Mira standing alone and apart from everyone. Bakugou observed her expression which frankly looked blank but no that was not it. Was she scared out of her wits? Nope.

No, she looked..._sad_.

"Tch, this dumbass." Bakugou muttered and walked to her. "Are you gonna get your ass to class or do you want to fucking stay here?" He asked.

"Mr. Aizawa." Mira said in a whisper, "H-he...did you watch how that brain monster beat him?" She turned to face him.

"They are pros Mira. They deal with this kind of shit every single day." Bakugou said, "Although, you are not. Clearly you don't use your head when it comes to Midoriya." He walked closer to her and growled at her face, "Don't walk on the same path as Midoriya. He's a damn nerd, whereas you're a fucking dumbass."

Mira's face was getting hotter with each passing moments. She looked away - scared that he will realize she was _blushing_ by his closeness.

A finger brushed her cheek as she flinched at the light stinging feeling.

"You've got a small cut grandma." Bakugou said, chuckling and walked away to join the rest of the class.

Mira remembered the thorn that scraped her cheek while she was fighting. Her face and ears started changing color to blood red. She looked down at her feet, hoping that she will calm her fast heartbeat that Bakugou caused in seconds before he left, along with the butterflies in stomach.

Ofcourse, that stupid Kyoka was right. This isn't just admiration, is it?

She had a _crush_ on Bakugou.

She had a stupid crush on the most high-tempered narcissist person that she ever met. She wasn't in denial anymore but damn, she was so mad at herself.

Mira started walking towards her class, her mind focused on just one word.

_Crap_.

* * *

**END OF SEASON - I**

* * *

**Author's Note -** _I would really appreciate it if you leave some reviews. I know I'm not that good when it comes to writing, but I try my best and I'll be honest and say I have no idea when I'll stop writing this fanfiction or when they'll get together. It's gonna be a slow paced love story, so if you don't want it that way, then you can always stop reading this._


	15. Chapter 13 - The UA Sports Festival

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 13 - The U.A. Sports Festival**

The media was as good as expected. The U.A. students weren't able to leave properly as journalists swarmed around, trying to get any of them to interview but the police force interrupted and made sure they got out of their sight.

Mira went back home almost with a heavy heart - not only because of the recent hectic event but also because of a realization - she had a crush on Bakugou. Her parents arrived home earlier that day after hearing the news and surprisingly, she got a call from her brother as well. He was mostly occupied and had a busy schedule.

The news displayed a picture of her along with her friends. "Oh my god, we didn't expect you to be on the news so fast. I'm already getting calls from relatives and colleagues!" Her mother exclaimed as they watched the television during dinner time. Mira gave them a half-hearted smile and went to bed quickly that day.

She knew what the cost of liking Bakugou is going to be like. He, for one, will avoid her at all cost and even the little amount of friendship they had will go down the drain. Being the loud-mouthed person he is, he's probably gonna blurt it out while insulting her and every single person will know about it.

But that was gonna happen only if he came to know about it.

* * *

The next day Mira skipped her practice and went to school directly. The classroom was noisier than usual...or maybe she was just quieter than usual.

"Hey Mira," Midoriya called her from behind, "You are...okay right?"

She sighed and turned around, "Oh yeah, I'm great. I'm just kind of...moody today."

"Honestly, I was surprised that the media didn't immediately talk about you, knowing your family background." He said.

"Very few people know about me studying in here and those who wanted to release it as a hot topic were taken care of by the PR Team." she said, as she was closely observed by Kyoka. Mira looked at her while she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You guys!" Toru exclaimed, "Did you watch the news last night? It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time. Though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background."

"Probably not." Shoji said. He didn't want to be mean but sometimes he can be really dense. Ojiro tried to fix his friend's mistake and said, "It was difficult to stand out when you're just gloves."

Kaminari leaned back and added, "We're totally big deals. Those news channels love us, we are basically celebrities."

Kyoka on the other hand, rolled her eyes and said, "Get over yourselves. The hero course that pumps up pros was attacked and that's what they cared about."

"Who knows what would've happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up." Sero said.

Mineta immediately panicked and shouted, "Why did you say that?! I'm gonna pee myself just by thinking about it!"

"OH SHUT UP! GROW A PAIR LOSER!" Bakugou yelled. His eyes fixed on Mira a moment later. He wasn't sure about it but it felt like Mira was...avoiding looking at him. He obviously noticed it when she kept looking at him for the past few days, so it wasn't a surprise how he noticed this too.

"Well why do I even care." Bakugou thought and looked forward, grumpily.

Aizawa entered the class some time later making the whole class gasp, "Mr. Aizawa what are you doing here?!

Iida stood up and said, "Mr. Aizawa I'm glad you're okay!"

"My well being is irrelevant. What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet. The U.A. sports festival is about to start." Mr. Aizawa said and then proceeded to talk about it.

The U.A. Sports Festival is the most watched sporting event. Students from each grade and every course compete among each other in their respective age groups. The event begins with preliminary elimination rounds, those who pass moving up to compete in the main event. Each stage has a teacher as a chief referee, with the usually overseeing the senior stage.

Once the event concludes, Pro Heroes from any agency can nominate the students that earned their attention, as an expression of interest in their future potential. However, these nominations can be dropped by the time the student reaches graduation, should the Hero lose interest in them.

* * *

As the classes came to an end and they were getting ready to leave, something unexpected happened.

Outside Class 1-A, students from other classes were blocking the way of exit.

"Um..why the heck are you all here?" Ochaco finally broke the silence.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked.

"Why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!" Mineta said.

While some students were confused and a bit scared, Bakugou was, as usual, a smartass about it. "They're scouting out the competition idiots. We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They wanted to see with their own eyes." He walked towards the exit in front of the students and said, "Atleast now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras."

The class started panicking hearing him as Iida yelled, "You can't just call people extras just because you don't know who they are."

Mira on the other hand, just started accepting the fact that she had a crush on Bakugou, and was finally able to look at him - not directly at his eyes though. She hated to admit it but even his stupid arrogance was getting a bit likable to her. "Atleast he's honest and not pretentious about the competition." She thought.

"I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you?" A guy in purple hair walked through the crowd and came in front of Bakugou. And going by the 'grunt' that Bakugou released immediately, he was definitely pissed.

"It's sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniacs. I wanted to be in a hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track," the guy paused for a moment and then continued, "such as life. I didn't cut it the first time, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival then teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. And they've to transfer people out to make room. Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers are but I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

"Well thanks for the motivation I guess." Mira scoffed.

"Shut up!" A guy from the back started yelling and then called out Bakugou, "Hey you! I am from Class 1-B next door to you! We heard that you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who thinks that they're better than us!" Bakugou ignored him and started walking out. Clearly, it felt like everyone hated Class 1-A.

"Dude where are you going?! You gotta say something! It's your fault that they're hating on us Bakugou!" Kirishima tried to stop him.

"These people don't matter. The only thing that matters is that I beat them." Bakugou replied and exited from the chaos.

While everyone was talking about how he was right and manly, Mira's ears slowly turned red hearing him. It felt like she was blushing way often now that she knew about her feelings. "Ugh why is he suddenly so...

_charming_.

* * *

After a while everyone started leaving. Mira thought it would be best if she left after a while. She won't be able to handle talking to Bakugou all of a sudden without her face changing colours.

On her way to home though, she saw the purple haired guy near the gates of school. She wasn't a person who liked to talk much and especially to unknown guys who declared war, but at this moment, she felt like she should - ofcourse she had a selfish reason behind it. She didn't want everyone to hate their class, and if talking to him made any difference, she was ready to do it. "Um, hey."

He turned back, facing her and replied, "Yes?"

"My name is Mira Hayashi, from..Class 1-A?" She cautiously started talking.

Alarmed, he furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What do you need?"

"N-nothing..just. Please don't judge every one of us because of one person who was being arrogant. Um..to be fair, atleast he wasn't being fake?"

"Feels like you are though."

It irked Mira a bit but she decided to talk things through calmly instead, "No, just...it felt like you were accusing us for being in the hero course because you weren't."

Okay, that wasn't a good way to calm things down.

"Uh I mean-"

"Many of us are in another course because you guys. It's not just me." He turned to walk away.

"I-I know. But to be honest we worked hard. So atleast in my case, I am not sorry about it. Wait! is that itachi on your homescree...uh what's your name again?"

"...I am not telling you my name."

"Okay...it's alright. I wish you the very best! Work hard...I guess? And...try not to hate us. Atleast, after the hero course we can hang out maybe? I see you like anime! We..we can bond over that!" Mira said and then muttered the next words, "No one wants to watch anime with me. Apparently, it's childish."

"...are you asking me out or something."

Mira's face flushed in embarrassment as she shook her head and said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it as a date! A-as friends! Just friends!"

"...leave me alone."

"Oh okay. Uh, bye! Best of luck!" She said and left, trying her best not to feel awkward.

The purple haired guy watched her walk away. An emotion surfaced that he didn't feel for a long time. Maybe because he was also an arrogant person and he wasn't aware about it until Mira unknowingly made him realize it .

Although, the embarrassment he felt wasn't the one that was demeaning his quirk in any way. Now that was a first for him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something else to be embarrassed about other than his quirk.

"Guess I got a bit too cocky huh."


	16. Chapter 14 - Nervous

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 14 - Nervous**

Mira's body was aching all over as she fell on the ground trying to catch her breath.

The U.A. Sports Festival was arriving and she was practicing twice as hard than before. But the problem is, there was All Might to mentor her moves before. This time it was just her and her own efforts, alone. She didn't know what damage she can cause or what kind of precautions she needed to take. Because she bit worried about it, she decided spent time on looking for books in the library about it and visited nurse's office more than expected - not just to mend her injuries but also for advice of what she needed to avoid.

She needed to learn to control on the amount of water she released and if she was going to change temperature along with it, she needed to balance both of it while handling her opponent at the same time. And she needed to do control different temperatures and different amount of water force on different parts of her body.

Ofcourse, she couldn't get so far. Sometimes she focused so hard so releasing boiling hot water from her feet that she forgot about the water she was releasing from her hand which was supposed to be colder and along with a high force. She just couldn't focus on different parts of her body at the same time. Maybe only for a few minutes, but whenever something diverted her attention, she messed it all up.

"Already tired?" Midoriya asked running past her.

"You wish!" She said before getting up and running along with him.

* * *

_*Morning of the U.A. Sports Festival*_

There were separate waiting rooms arranged for separate courses and classes.

It was time to get serious and Mira didn't want any kind of distractions. Atleast she hoped so until she got ready and heard his voice right behind him before they entered the room. She halted out of reflex and heard him say, "Move, you adopted freak." His eyes were fixed on her back.

"U-Uh yeah." She hurriedly opened the door and ran to grab a seat on the table where Kyoka and Momo were sitting. Yes, she did notice the change from 'grandma' to 'freak'. And ofcourse, it did _hurt _a bit.

"...Hey!" Mira finally noticed Kyoka staring at her, "I've been calling you for a while now."

"..sorry, I was just...thinking about something."

"If you're nervous about the festival then I'll say it's okay to be nervous. But if its-" Kyoka looked behind towards Bakugou who was sitting on their opposite table. She pulled her chair near Mira and started talking in a low tone, "him, then you can talk to me about it. It's partly my fault for getting this into your head. I'm so sorry."

"No no, it's not..your fault. We've been so busy with our training that I absolutely forgot talking to you about it. It's just that-" Mira sighed covering her face with her hands, "after the villain attack, I was a bit zoned out for a while and he came over to say somethings. But, I understood about my crush when he - god, i feel so embarrassed - when he brushed his finger against my cheek and said grandma with...a smile? I just blushed so hard and my heart was beating so fast that I just instantly knew it."

Kyoka frowned and said, "Dude you should be embarrassed. I don't know how you can find someone attractive who called you 'grandma'."

"Hey you know why he calls me that!"

"Yeah, but maybe just..okay maybe it's just admiration, like you said. The way you admire All Might?"

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not, trust me. I-" Mira blushed, "I think about that moment and...I think how it might've turned out if I held his hand.. or if I..if I kissed -"

"Please shut up, I don't wanna hear your tongue story before the festival."

"- his cheek bastard. Honestly Kyoka, how much of a perv do you think I am."

"It's not being a perv to think..about doing things you wanna do to your crush. Kinda creepy, but fine. We are all teenagers and we all can be hor-"

"I dare you. I dare you to complete that sentence."

"-ny sometimes."

Mira smacked Kyoka's head and turned back to Bakugou's group. She yelled, "Kaminari!"

"Uh yeah Hayashi?" He raised his head.

Kyoka was already giving her death stares, so she just smirked and said, "Nothing, just best of luck dude!"

"I already told you that I don't like him." Kyoka said.

"I know, but it's fun to tease you about it. You start blushing, no lie there Kyoka, you know that."

"That's not we were talking about. We were talking to get a solution of your problem."

"You did! I was nervous and you managed to calm me down!"

"You know that's not the only thing you're nervous about Mira." Kyoka furrowed her brows, "I get it, you like him. But that doesn't mean you avoid him all together. For god's sake, you have been avoiding him ever since the villain attack and you can't even look at him in the eye. Start acting mature."

"I know it's stupid." Mira gritted her teeth, "I just blush now whenever he looks at me. It's so annoying. I can't keep talking to him. I know I'll like him more and if he continues to act like he does now, I know it's gonna affect me. I'm just scared and need some time."

"Well, make it fast. Because I don't know if you've noticed this but Bakugou has been looking weirdly at you ever since he made all the classes hate us. And I guarantee you, it's not the good kind of weird."

Mira looked at Kyoka in confusion as the door suddenly burst opened and Iida announced, "Everyone! Get your game faces on! We are entering the arena soon!"

Everyone got ready and started walking to the arena. Mira felt a presence beside her when she was walking behind everyone. It was the very person she was trying to avoid.

"I know that you've been talking with that purple-headed bastard from another class."

Yes, she was in fact talking with that guy but he never opened up. He wouldn't even let her talk to him for 5 minutes. It was just her trying to convince him that Class 1-A weren't narcissists, but being very subtle about it. Well, atleast she thought that she was being subtle. Mira looked at Bakugou and well, Kyoka was right once again.

He did look weirdly at her. Almost as if she committed a crime.

"I'm just gonna tell you that whatever you've been planning on, won't work on me." Jaws clenched, he continued, "And if you get in my way, I _will_ crush you like a little bug."


	17. Chapter 15 - Obstacle Race

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 15 - Obstacle Race**

Everyone could hear the overexcited voice of Present Mic. As soon as they entered the arena, the crowd cheered harder than before and surely the whole stadium was packed.

"Man, I've never seen this much crowd before for the first years...kinda makes me nervous." Mira said, "What if I get distracted?"

"...Seriously, can you be positive about yourself for once?" Kyoka commented, "Although, it is actually a bit scary to see this many people. It's like they are gonna be judging us for every single thing we do."

"Well..that's what they're here for though. To judge and scout us." Mira replied, "But it feels like they are expecting more after the villain news."

"Yeah..also, the media will concentrate more on you if they find out about you."

"They already know about me. That's the thing. They'll judge me more than anyone else. Probably tell me I'm not suitable for this course or something." Mira said as they stood in front of Midnight who was the Chief Umpire for the year. Judging by the expressions of the students as well as the crowd, pretty much everyone was focusing on her costume. Not that anyone can blame her, she was a charming lady.

Kirishima said, a blush covering his face, "Uhh someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing."

Kaminari, who was also known as a bit of a pervert and came up with ideas along with Mineta nodded his head in approval and said, "Yeah, that costume should come with a warning."

Mira looked at Kyoka who had a neutral expression. They spent a lot of time together, so one thing they both knew about each other is that neither of them were comfortable about their own bodies. Well, most people are insecure about something involving their appearance, even though some look confident, there's always something. But with Kyoka, Mira felt that she can finally talk about it, instead of suppressing it like she did before.

And the girls in their whole section was, no doubt in it, absolutely gorgeous. Something that made Mira feel a bit insecure about herself.

"Silence everyone!" Midnight yelled, "And for the student pledge we have Katsuki Bakugou!"

"Uhh.." Midoriya looked at him nervously, "He's the first year rep?"

And as expected, Mira did have a small smile on her face.

"Can you be more obvious?" She heard Kyoka say.

"I can. You haven't seen me fawn over someone yet." She whispered. "Also shut up."

"I guess that hot head did finish first in the entrance test." Sero said, followed by a sigh and a girl from General Studies complaining, "Only for the hero course exam."

It pissed Mira off, "Save some of your bitterness for the competition, you're gonna need it."

"Hey! Why would you say that?! They already hate us!" Kaminari shouted from the front.

"Exactly." Mira said, "Other than their inferiority complex they have literally no reason to hate us. Why blame us for being in the hero course? If they want the position, they gotta prove that they deserve to be in this position. But first of all, they failed and second of all, they blame us for it? Fuck them dude. Why exactly do they expect us to respect them when they have been treating us like this?" She then turned to the other classes and said, "Learn to earn your damn respect instead of whining and complaining about it."

"Are you kidding me Mira?!" Kyoka nudged her with her elbow, "What has gotten into you? We are training to be heros."

"So? That gives all the other classes the VIP card to disrespect us?" Mira glared at a particular boy from General Studies and said, "I don't know why did I even bother to try to be friends with them."

"Chill dude." Kyoka sighed.

"I don't think I can. As if its not enough that we are nervous about the whole competition, that the other classes think its a great time to pass hateful comments."

Bakugou was finally in front of the mic as the students finally quieted down, "I just wanna say-" Mira just wished he wouldn't be himself for once, " -I'm gonna win."

While everyone booed him and Iida was trying to talk about him being disrespectful, Mira's eyes observed something else in him.

"Not my fault the rest of you all are just stepping stones to my victory." He said and started walking back to his position.

_He actually wasn't being himself._ He would've made it into a joke and laughed while saying it if he was actually being himself.

_This was him challenging himself._

* * *

The preliminary round of the festival was obstacle race. All eleven first-year classes have to race along a four-kilometer-long obstacle course around the festival stadium. Participants were allowed to use their freely to try and win, as long as they do not leave the race course. The first forty-two competitors that finish will advance to the second event.

As soon as the race started, most of the students got stuck trying to rush out of the stadium. In the middle of it, when Mira finally was able to get out from the crowd, suddenly ice covered her feet and she got stuck.

"Oh for god's sake, I bet it's that stupid Todoroki again." Mira cursed and concentrated on rising the temperature of the water gushing out her feet. It took some time but when she finally got out of it, she used her water quirk to rush forward. In a way Todoroki made her path easier with the ice. She slid along the ice covered path like she was ice skating.

But she had to stop. In front of them was their first obstacle - Robo Inferno. Something that they faced during their entrance exam. While Todoroki froze them when they were off balance and took off to his path, the rest of the students were yet to pass them.

Just as expected, some students of Class 1-A were already on their way, avoiding fighting the robots, including Mira who now had to use more of her power in order to run since Todoroki stopped creating his ice path. Bakugou and Todoroki were way ahead of everyone else and Mira was almost catching up to them. The thing is, having any kind of power very similar to the five elements is a benefit to those who were in the race.

Soon, the second obstacle was on her sight. It was 'The Fall' - a canyon that must be trekked across by walking along tightropes. Now that one was a bit difficult. If she used too much of her power than required, she might miss and fall down.

"Well, I gotta take my chances." Mira said and moved forward, almost slipping down once if it wasn't for Ochaco helping her balance herself. Todoroki did slid on the ropes but using those would've been dangerous if the ice slipped off from any part of the rope.

Her patience was running low with these obstacles slowing her down on every path. Using more of her power now out of frustration to reach the first position, she rushed forward as she came across the last obstacle - Mine Field.

"I wasn't plotting around just because I talked to that guy asshole." She started walking forward avoiding the mines and gritted her teeth muttering, "I wanna win fair and square because I fucking deserve it."

Todoroki and Bakugou were already on their way, not only avoiding the mines but also fighting with each other along the way. Suddenly a huge blast took place, as she looked up and saw Midoriya moving forward - more like flying forward to the first position.

"No way." Mira gasped, "Fuck it." She said and used a huge blast of water to move forward, even though it ended up in another mine field blast, slowing the other students down.

"And back in the stadium is the first place winner - Izuku Midoriya!" Mira heard Present Mic announce. She grunted and moved faster - hoping to be atleast in the Top 10.

And she was.

She was in the 5th position. The girl in 4th position, Ibara Shiozaki - she looked really delicate. "_How in the world was she in that position? Well, Mineta also managed to come to the finish line. She is from Class 1-B. And going by the quality that stands out the most in her, that girl's hair is different - probably a part of her quirk._" Mira thought.

She caught her breath and observed Bakugou fuming from the distance. Ofcourse he was angry about Midoriya - once again.

Along with exhaustion and frustration, remembering the words Bakugou spewed, she was now angrily walking towards him. Pulling his shoulder and forcibly making him face her, she said, "I am not that of a low life to plot against my own class Bakugou. Seriously, years of us studying together and this is what you think I fucking am? We are your classmates, not enemies."

And with that she walked off to congratulate Midoriya, although with a frown on her face.

Totally forgetting about the fact that she was finally able to look at Bakugou in the eye and talk to him directly.

Crush or not, Mira surely didn't tolerate someone questioning her loyalty.


	18. Chapter 16 - Cavalry Battle

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 16 - Cavalry Battle**

Bakugou was already fuming about that stupid Deku getting the first position in the first round when Mira suddenly grabbed his shoulder and talked to him in a way that no one dared to do before. He looked at the girl who still had her eyebrows furrowed while talking to her childhood friend. He was embarrassed and-

"Now the real fun begins." Bakugou heard Midnight's voice boom across the arena. The students gathered around as she explained the rules of the second event - Cavalry Battle.

Participants will form teams with a maximum of 4 people and then get in a horse configuration. The objective was to earn points by swiping other teams' headbands while protecting their own. The value of a team's headband would be the sum of the points each person on the team received based on their performance in the previous competition.

The person who ranked last would be worth 5 points, and each rank above that would be worth 5 more points than the previous one, with the exception of 1st place, which was worth 10 million points. Everyone's eyes fixated on Midoriya. His team was going to be targeted mostly.

The one to wear the headband must be the rider, and they were not allowed to wear it below their neck. If the team lose their headband or crumble as a horse configuration, they would still not be eliminated. Participants were allowed to use their Quirks, but, should they attack with the malicious intention of harming another participant, they will be forced out of the game.

Mira looked at Todoroki from the distance who was talking to Kaminari, Momo and Iida. "_I mean I can ask him atleast._", she thought and walked to them.

"H-Hey Todoroki? You have already decided or-"

"Sorry Mira.." Momo apologized.

"Oh no no!" Mira shook her head, "It's fine!" She sighed and looked around. Hot-head was surrounded by many students. She didn't expect him out of all the people to be in demand. She in no way was going to be in his team. Not only because their quirk are basically polar opposites but also because of the little crap that Bakugou spouted. Yes she was mad about it. She was allowed to feel that way.

But now the problem was..who was going to team with her? Looking around she already found students with plans made up before and teams set up. Shoji maybe? He didn't find anyone too. She was walking towards him when Sero stopped her.

"Hey you don't have a team to join yet right?" He asked.

Mira blinked looking at him and said, "..Not yet."

"Well join our team then!"

"Uhh..sure but who's in-" her eyes moved behind him as she watched the rest of his team members - Kirishima and _Bakugou_.

"Our quirks aren't compatible." Unknowingly the frown came back to her face.

"Hey look. I get it, y'all have problems but can you just put aside your personal issues and look at it as just participants of a competition? We need you. Your quirk is powerful." He explained, "Also, your quirks can be compatible in ways which you guys don't know about. You just never once considered to think about it."

Mira's frown deepened as she realized that he was actually right and never thought about it that way. She sighed and said, "Okay."

Even though she managed to make new friends, they had their priorities sorted when it came to their career. Ofcourse she was approached by some people who wanted her to be in the team but after her little speech in the arena before the competition, she didn't really feel comfortable with anyone other than her classmates. It felt like they would only try to use her because of her quirk and if anything happened, guess who's the first one they'll be ready to sacrifice? If given an option, she would avoid joining the team Bakugou was in. Ofcourse it was a matter of her self-respect.

But then again it was also a matter of her stupid ego. Which she had to stomp on if she was going to make a name for herself as a good hero.

Mira walked to the team, her cheeks reddening out of embarrassment. "Plan and Execute. That's it.", she whispered to herself in reassurance. It wasn't like she had a choice OR a good plan. Her team had Bakugou who was not only strong but smart.

"You're joining?" Kirishima asked, "Woah...I didn't feel like you'll agree."

Bakugou was observing her. She can feel it but she refused to look at him.

"She had no other choice." His smug voice entered her ears.

"Do we have a plan?" She asked, still not looking at him.

Bakugou normally didn't pay much attention to anyone. But for someone to be in his team AND to have the audacity to ignore him, he was surely angry.

"Fucking look at me when you're talking. Or you don't have the guts to do that too?"

She looked back at him and asked again, gritting her teeth, "Do we have a damn plan?"

"Ofcourse we have a plan." His face broke into a wicked grin as he said, "We are taking the 10 million from your boyfriend."

"Don't call him my boyfriend." Mira muttered, averting her eyes. The term just reminded her more about the stupid crush she had on this guy, and she was in no mood to feel giddy about it. Infact, she was getting more mad at herself for even liking a guy like him.

Her whole demeanor - starting from the way she talked with him to the way she refused to look at him - everything was noticed by Bakugou. He didn't get to think much because of the announcement of second round but he knew what he was thinking of at that time.

_Embarrassment and fucking guilt._

As soon as the event started, just like everyone, Team Bakugou was also running towards Midoriya. But something happened while they were busy chasing him. A guy from section B, specifically, Team Monoma snatched their headband. Which ended up in Team Bakugou with zero points.

"Your class is too small minded. Think bigger." Monoma said.

Bakugou as usual lost his temper and yelled, "What did you say! Come back here!"

"Midnight said the obstacle course was just the first game. And we figured they wouldn't cut that many of us right off the bat, would they?" Monoma looked back, "Assuming they'd keep atleast 40 of the contestants in the next event, all we had to do was to stay within that group and run. From our spots in the middle rank, we could fully observe the quirks that our rivals have and judge their capabilities. Only a fool would obsess over preliminary round, wouldn't you agree?"

He tied the headband around his neck and continued, "Oh while I have your attention, you're kinda famous aren't you?"

Mira knew what this kid was talking about. It was a sensitive issue for Bakugou and this guy knew exactly what he was doing. Yes, he was successfully making Bakugou mad but the thing is..

...they don't know what he is capable of doing and especially, _when he's mad_.

"You got attacked by that sludge villain. You must tell about it sometime. It must be strange for a hero to be in a role of a victim."

"Kirishima." Bakugou said, "We have a change of plans. Before we take down Deku, we are gonna kill every one of these B list idiots." No one ever saw him being that mad, and it scared the rest of the team members.

But she was also pissed about the trash talk they had to listen to from this section since they were shown in the national television. Bakugou was at fault too, ofcourse, but that shouldn't cloud their opinions about every single one of the students of section A.

"_Smart, my fucking ass_." Mira thought.

"Please don't make us regret this!" Kirishima said as they started running towards Team Monoma. But they were quick to dodge Bakugou's attack. It took a few seconds for them to realize what Monoma's quirk was. Copy.

Ofcourse it didn't stop Bakugou. As soon as Team Monoma started running away again, He jumped off of Kirishima and flew towards them using his quirk. But once again, he got stopped by their team's Solid Air quirk.

Like it was mentioned before, they don't know what he's capable of. Bakugou was able to break through the solid air and he jumped back. Sero was quick to catch him before he hit the ground.

"We told you to warn us before you jump!" Sero said.

"Whatever, atleast we are advancing-" Kirishima said but got interrupted by Bakugou yelling, "We are not done!"

"Boy, you are that pissed." Mira said as they continued running.

"I couldn't brace myself earlier when I jumped! Get closer! We'll get our points back from these idiots! Then go for the big one!" Bakugou yelled, "Elbow guy! Tape up!"

Sero released his tape forward at high speed, "My name's Sero."

"Speed up Grandma!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Mira said, "Don't slip and hold onto each other firmly!" Releasing a huge gush of water from her feet and using it like a jet ski, she moved forward at a high speed towards their opponent.

It took only a few seconds. Mira used her quirk to get close and Bakugou used his quirk to break the solid air in front of them created by Team Monoma, then snatched all of their headbands.

"Now we are going after Deku and Todoroki!" Bakugou said turning to his left where Todoroki created an ice barrier, probably to trap Midoriya. Being the impatient boy he was, Bakugou broke the barrier and jumped ahead, without warning his team, _again_.

And time was up.

Team Todoroki was the winner of the second round. And Team Bakugou was the second. Although, he didn't look too happy with it.

But what came as a surprise was the third winner. Team Shinsou, one with the purple haired guy. Mira finally came to know about his name.

"Hey congrats, Mira!" Tzuyu said approaching her.

"Yeah I didn't do much, Bakugou just wanted me in to melt Todoroki's ice and for high speed." she replied. Tzuyu then went to congratulate the others who passed.

"God I'm gonna hate myself for this." Mira whispered to herself in the meantime. "Hey Bakugou," she called noticing him standing alone and complaining, "Uh, good work. We...wouldn't be in the second place if you weren't so hard-headed."

"What did you just call me!"

"I meant it as a compliment. But, don't get used to it buddy."

"I don't care, I wanted to be the first."

"And I just want to be a good hero." she knew that she was bringing back the topic but she couldn't help herself, "Using unethical ways to be one is just not me. That's all I have to say."

Bakugou couldn't speak any word other than "okay", but Mira was content with it.

It meant that he listened and probably was sorry about it.

...Yeah, not so sure about the last one.


	19. Chapter 17 - Kinda Makes You Think

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 17 - Kinda Makes You Think**

The next round was after going to be after lunch.

Mira took her lunch and sat next to Kyoka along with the other girls.

"You finally broke your silence huh?"

"Not in a way you think though. He...he thought I had plans up my sleeve because I was trying to be Shinsou's friend. Like so what? Just because I can't make friends easily doesn't mean I can't try, right?" Mira said.

"So you guys are still fighting?" Momo asked.

"When are we not?" Mira asked, "Wait, how do you know about this?"

"It's kind of obvious Mira. You guys are arguing all the time so I think all of us noticed it when you started avoiding him." Ochaco said.

"So.." Mira started tensing up, "E-everyone in our class knows?"

"Well I don't know about the boys but we do. Locker room talks you know?" Mina Ashido informed. "Besides, it was fun to watch you know."

"I'm glad that you find our fights entertaining." Mira smiled, sarcastically.

"But to be very honest, you are not the type who will go around making friends out of the blue and that too with someone who just insulted our whole class." Momo said.

"I guess..you are right. He was misinformed about us all so I just wanted to make sure he doesn't hold a grudge against us. So I decided to just go out of my way and.." Mira sighed, "Kinda douchey of me to do that. He knew about it right away."

"Yeah no shit." Kyoka chuckled, "But the thing is...you don't try to be friends with a rude person just because you can benefit out of it. I mean you could've faked it with Bakugou if you wanted because he is powerful and you know he's gonna attract attention of agencies. You don't fake it when it comes to friendship. Didn't think you won't know that."

"Woah...thanks I guess." Mira said, "But I think I'll come clean with Shinsou. It's gonna bug me if I don't and I can't afford any kind of distractions."

She looked around the cafeteria for a glimpse of that boy. He was sitting with his friends of general studies and having his lunch quietly. According to Ojiro, he had a weird quirk because he didn't remember doing anything about the cavalry battle. "_My ego is drowning for fuck's sake. Why the heck do I make such mistakes and then feel embarrassed about it later._" Mira thought and sighed in frustration and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, don't sweat it. If needed, I'll go together with you." Kyoka said elbowing her friend.

"For what? Laugh at my face when I blush out of embarassment?"

"For emotional support but that too." She laughed. "By the way, the media has already gone feral about your family background. And the good news is that most people have a positive reaction. It's good publicity. Although, I feel like now you're gonna be approached by more fangirls and some will want to be your friend just because Haruto is your brother. And the media will be just be on your ass to capture any kind of gossip they can get out of you."

"Yeah I know. But to be honest I can sense when someone is being dishonest with me." Mira said.

"Okay forget about that. Tell me how did it feel to have Bakugou's ass on your shoulder?" Kyoka asked.

Mira groaned and then smiled, "I knew you're gonna bring it up. Do the others know about my..thing for him as well?"

"No. They just think you had a fight." Kyoka said, "But be honest, it felt good to work with him right?"

"I felt like a loser." Mira furrowed her brows, "No one was taking me in because everyone had a team decided. And he decided to put salt on my wounds by saying some shit to me. But...he was confident about winning. So I guess, in a way, he trusted me as well?"

"Bakugou is bad when it comes to emotions, you should know that by now." Kyoka said.

"I don't know. I feel like he is being especially harsh to me these days." Mira said, trying her best not to look sad. But you know, when your heart _feels _heavy, sometimes it's just hard to keep emotions in check. Finishing her lunch, she got up along with the other girls as they finished having theirs.

"Or maybe, you're more sensitive these days because you have a crush on him." Kyoka said looking at her, "Just come to me when you feel like venting."

As the girls were going to keep their plates, Mineta and Kaminari called them.

"Uh huh, do you need something?" Momo asked.

"Well, I'm sure you already know since you're the class vice rep, but they said that all the girls have to wear uniforms for the cheer battle this afternoon." Mineta said pointing out some girls wearing the cheerleading outfits.

"That's odd. This is the first time I'm hearing about this." Momo said.

"You don't have to believe me if you wanna get in trouble. But this is coming straight from Aizawa. I thought maybe you'd forgotten so I figured that I remind you just in case." He replied.

Mira looked suspiciously looked at him and then turned to Kyoka with a blush and surprisingly she had a blush as well. "Are you kidding me? I don't even wear mini skirts man. I don't trust him at all." Mira whispered.

"Forget about mini, I don't even wear skirts!" Kyoka replied.

"Don't worry girls, I can use my quirk to make it according to your sizes." Momo said, "We should go now. We have very little time on our hands."

"But Mira, on the brighter side, Bakugou will see you in that outfit." Kyoka smirked.

She blushed and slapped her arm playfully, "He didn't even give a shit about Midnight's outfit. What makes you think he'll bat an eye about me? He has his goals and literally doesn't care about any girl right now."

"Except you." Kyoka said, "Mira believe it or not, but Bakugou actually notices you more than any other girl in our academy. I mean, he doesn't even care enough to know about our names when we are his classmates. While he...actually cares enough to notice when and how you were talking to Shinsou. I mean, I don't know about you but that's something different. No one in our class thinks so much and cares enough to come to the conclusion about you having any kind of plans with him. But...he did huh? Kinda makes you think."

"...stop." Mira said, "Stop before I start liking him more than I already do."

* * *

Mira never felt so uncomfortable in her whole life. The media was already going mad over her family background and now she was going to go in the arena wearing a cheerleading outfit? She didn't want to think about this much.

Trying to pull her skirt down and keep it down as much as possible, Mira's face turned red when she realized that her classmates indeed tricked the girls into thinking it was true. She glared at Kaminari and Mineta from the distance and then turned to the crowd who were cheering. Yes, maybe it was just her overthinking, but she felt like all the cameras were now only concentrating on her - judging every little detail about her figure starting from her freckles to the stretch marks.

"Looks like class 1-A is going for fanservice!" Present Mic announced.

"Oh for god's sake-"

"We do have a little amount of time before the next round and I kinda like these uniforms so-" Toru started dancing and waving her pom-pom, "How about we just rule with it!"

Even though she was shy about wearing it, she did want to see the reaction of a certain blond. But looking around, he was nowhere in the arena.

And he only arrived when the announcement of the third round took place where students were going to fight one-on-one with each other. Some students backed out because they felt it went against their conscience when they barely did anything. The names were announced and Mira was up against the girl she earlier thought was _delicate _\- Shiozaki.

"I don't even know anything about her quirk." Mira sighed, tensing up. Not knowing about someone's quirk was a bit of a challenge for her. She wasn't so spontaneous like Bakugou to be "_Well I guess Midoriya feels the way I do._" Mira said, looking at Shinsou. No one in their class had any idea about what that guy's quirk was. "_Oh, and that reminds me_-"

She walked towards him and called out, "Hey." And her tone wasn't enthusiastic like before which Shinsou was quick to notice. Well, she was going to apologize sincerely so joking about it won't do any good. "Uh...I have something to say."

A guy from his class commented, "Hey lucky guy, she has something to confess Shinou. Don't keep a girl waiting."

She ignored his comments and continued looking at Shinsou, hoping he would listen to her for once.

"Okay."

They walked away from the crowd and into an empty space. "I am still not telling you my quirk."

"I don't want to know. But I have to apologize. I guess...I did try to benefit from the friendship I was offering and I'm sorry. But I meant everything I said. I really did, I mean...you can ofcourse refuse to trust me but I swear I'm telling the truth now."

Shinsou stared at the girl in front of him. It was the first time someone was apologizing to him genuinely and didn't actually expect anything in return. He felt a bit happy. Yes, mentally he has been cursing a lot of people for making things hard for him but he didn't expect someone – especially from a class he threatened – to be so _warm_.

"And I understand if you-" she looked down at her feet, covering her bare legs with the pom-pom, "- if you don't want to see my face anymore."

"No." Shinsou replied within a second, which made Mira look up at him. Even he himself didn't expect to say this out of reflex but a part of him knew why. For the first time, he didn't want to give up a person who made him feel happy and warm. "Uh- I mean, it's okay. Thank you...for being honest."

"So...am I forgiven?" She asked, "You'll watch anime with me?"

"Yes, for the first one." He said, looking at the crowd on his left and trying his best to not make it awkward.

"Well, atleast give me your number!"

"Wow, how bold of you."

"You know I don't mean it like that."

"I know." He said looking at the blond guy he had his first fight with, "I noticed it in the first day."

"What-"

"I didn't even have to use my quirk for this. It was so obvious."

"Wait what? H-how do you know? What is your quirk?" Mira asked but she only received silence as a response. "Um, it's fine if you..don't want to say it. I understand. Oh, they've announced the mini games. I think I'm gonna go rest for a while. Best of luck. Just give me your number after the festival." She was going to turn around and leave when suddenly something strange happened. She spun around and jumped like a cheerleader. It felt like she wasn't in control for a moment and wasn't able to move by herself. But the next moment she was hugging herself and she was in control again.

Mira looked at Shinsou standing in front of her with a smirk.

"Amazing." she gasped, "That's your quirk? You can help the heroes in making the villains confess about their deeds in a second! That's so cool!" She heard a ring of a bell for a game coming to an end, "Oh shit, I have to go now! I need some time to myself, you know, to calm down and all. Good luck! Bye!"

Shinsou stood in the same position for a few minutes. He chuckled looking at the girl running away. It was the first time someone appreciated his quirk instead of thinking it was something evil and villainy, and that too when she saw it for the first time. Inspite of the little dance he made her do.

The grudge he had went down just a little bit. She was just a bit more tolerable than others.

On the other hand, a little far away from them, the pair of red eyes which were at first fixed on finding his opponent was now on the girl he previously teamed up with. He was trying not to feel angry about it after he said 'okay' to her but he was pissed anyway. Why was she even talking to someone Deku was going to fight with? What's with the privacy?

"_And what's with that stupid outfit?_" He thought. Unknowingly it was for quite a long time that he was staring as his eyes observed the outfit that she wore.

Atleast he _thought_ he was observing.

"Dude you gotta chill." He heard Kirishima's voice, but still didn't move his eyes from her.

"I'm honestly confused about whether you're glaring at her or just checking her out." His friend said which finally made Bakugou snap his head towards his direction.

"Fuck off." He grumbled.

_Yes, just fucking observing her. _


	20. Chapter 18 - Comfort

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 17 - Comfort**

The first match was between Midoriya and Shinsou. As much as Mira wanted to root for both of them, a part of her wanted Midoriya to win.

As she arrived on the stands to sit down for the match, Kyoka nudged her and said, "Sit over with hot-head. I've got information that he was staring at you when you wore that cheerleading costume."

Mira elbowed her back blushing and said, "Gosh shut up. I apologized, by the way."

"Yeah I know, I heard. The General Classes were very loud about it. Besides, now that they know that you're Haruto's sister, they'll talk more about it." Kyoka said, "And not gonna lie, it was so weird to see Bakugou actually pay attention to a girl. Phew!"

"Please tell me that they aren't spreading around some bullshit like I have a crush on Shinsou or something." Mira frowned.

"Well, they ARE saying that you are being too buddy-buddy with him. Besides, talking to a boy privately without having his friends around does sound like a confession time to me."

"...You know what? They can say and assume whatever they want. Meanwhile.." Mira looked at Bakugou sitting down far away from the rest, "I'm gonna go bless my heart."

"Damn, you're suddenly so good with words. Most of the time you're cussing."

"Yeah Bakugou kinda rubbed off on me." Mira looked at Kyoka's smirking face and sighed, "Oh please don't jesu-"

"That's what she said." Kyoka pushed her best friend to her seat and sat on the left with Momo and the others.

Mira was contemplating if it would be weird or too obvious if she sat with him. But, she decided to do it anyway.

"What the fuck?" She heard his grumpy voice. "What the fuck are you doing over here?"

"Uhh..I'm here to watch my friends fight while I observe his childhood friend's reaction." Mira said, a little smile hanging on her face.

"I am anything but his friend." Bakugou said in a low voice, "You're just here to piss me off! Why don't you go and watch them with your other best friend!"

"Sheesh you're so loud." Mira said, her lips forming a pout with a blush on her face. She felt afraid to look at the reactions of her classmates since she was always on her toes about her little crush on him. And when she looked beside her, everyone WAS infact looking at them.

"Don't mind him." Kirishima chuckled, "He's just angry about me teasing him about y-"

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugou shouted.

"Shush!" Mira said hearing Present Mic announce the start of the match.

It didn't go as expected. Once Midoriya was under Shinsou's quirk, she was sure that Midoriya was going to lose. But surprisingly he didn't and his fingers moved which made him get out of the trance he was in. Which according to Mira, was almost next to impossible. Because when someone has brainwashing as a quirk, it means that the person literally has control over the psychological part of someone's brain. She deduced that the only way that he managed to come out of his control was because of the power that All Might passed on.

Mira suddenly felt more anxious about her match. She covered her face with her hands and bent down. It was clear that these fights were going to be hard and it didn't help her at all that she had no idea about her opponent other than the fact that she was definitely good if she came 4th in the first round. "_How come Bakugou is never..._" she tilted her head to look at him.

"What."

Mira chuckled and looked up to find Shinsou shouting at Midoriya while he pushes him back. "I'm nervous. I have no idea what's coming and it..it frightens me." She said.

"...You're afraid of that little frail girl?" Bakugou asked, keeping up his douchey image.

"She's not frail. Never judge a book by its cover." Mira said, "Besides she came 4th."

"Yeah I know. I learned about it from watching that damn nerd." Bakugou grumbled, "...You're not that different from me. Why are you out of all the people so eager about position?"

Mira faced Bakugou as she realized the way she has been acting this whole festival. He was actually right about it. She did change in front of the cameras and people. What was she trying to prove? She sure as hell didn't care about the public. Then?

"How are you gonna defeat me if you're scared of her, grandma?" Bakugou said smirking, interrupting her thoughts "You afraid of me too?"

Mira's face flushed as she averted her eyes with an amused smile on her face, once again avoiding to look at him. "Thank you, Bakugou."

She stood up, getting ready for her turn as her classmates wished her luck. Todoroki was next and she had a match after him. While she sat in the waiting room, trying her best not to think about him, the said boy was also sitting with his mind occupied with Mira. Both of them did something that the other didn't expect - at all.

"_Bakugou was trying to comfort me_." Mira thought, getting up and doing some warm ups, but now with a slightly less nervous state.

On the other hand, Bakugou's head was filled with what that '_stupid grandma'_ just said. Not just what she said but the way she said it. It was unusual. She spoke to him with the softest voice that he has ever heard_, something that Mira never did before_.

* * *

Mira walked in the arena as Present Mic gave their introduction.

"Even beautiful flowers have thorns. It's the assassin from class 1-B, Ibara Shiozaki vs. the so-fish-ticated girl that the media can't stop talking about from class 1-A, Mira Hayashi!"

While Shiozaki was busy correcting Present Mic for calling her assassin, Mira looked at the stands her friends were sitting in one more time. She looked at their enthusiastic and comforting faces, took a deep breath and turned to face her opponent. The cameras were all busy clicking pictures the whole festival - but none of the pictures before looked this _fervent_.

"So anyway, BEGIN!" Present Mic announced.

Mira didn't immediately advance at her, waiting to make her move. But soon she was sure, this girl wasn't going to give her the comfort of letting her know what she was capable of doing. She decided to start with a major attack but only for a few minutes because it can catch her opponent off-guard and she might act hastily, giving off her abilities. She blasted off a huge gush of water towards Shiozaki but all of a sudden huge amount of vines emerged from the ground and shielded her.

Mira knew exactly the kind of attack she needed to use against her - to cut off Shiozaki's shield. But suddenly she was bind with vines and pulled off the ground. She knew she had to act quickly and didn't have time to think. So she used her sharp blade attack to cut off the vines, although it did affect her and she had some cuts here and there, she was still standing strong. Shiozaki sensed the approaching attack in some way and looked behind to see Mira, who was using her quirk to run towards her faster.

Shiozaki used her vines to get to her feet to stumble and make her fall, but Mira didn't want to take any risk and blasted water to reach to her faster, also releasing sharp water blades at her again. One thing she understood is that sunlight and water was a benefit to her opponent, ofcourse. So only sharp water blades was the quick option that she had at advantage. The others will take too much time and if Shiozaki managed to get a hold of her again, she won't hesitate to carry her out of the bounds and that too in mere seconds.

As soon as Mira was close to her, Shiozaki face displayed signs of panic while she used her vines to cover herself from her attack while having multiple harsh blows coming at her opponent. Mira dodged them and cut off her cover. But when she was about to get a hold of Shiozaki, the whole ground in the arena shook, and all of a sudden vines from all the directions were coming to her.

_"No, no no no. I won't be able to cut off all of them once." _Mira thought looking around.

"You forgot that water is an advantage to me." Shiozaki said with her usual angelic voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use violence."

Mira had no idea how it happened, but when she felt the vines on her skin, she did something out of instinct.

Without having any idea, she used her quirk to create a water tornado in the arena.

And it was over in a few seconds.

"And the winner is Mira Hayashi! She advances to the next round!" Midnight announced as the whole stadium was filled with cheers.

Mira opened her eyes, huffing and looking around while her whole body felt like was being weighed down. The ground was full with water everywhere, vines tore apart in most parts. Cameramen away from the stands while some were shaking their cameras in panic, clearly the water got to them, and the entire first row sitting with wet clothes and astonished faces. And then, Shiozaki lying far away near the walls.

Her legs felt heavy as she dropped down on the ground, breathing uneven while she tried to calm her nerves.

Not knowing someone's else extent of power was a bit nerve-racking ofcourse. But not knowing your own was something that she wasn't ready to face. It was petrifying.

And the fact that, unknowingly, she would've _killed _Shiozaki.


	21. Chapter 19 - Extra

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 17 - Extra**

Both of them were taken to mend their injuries...mostly that Mira caused herself. She was still feeling a bit lightheaded though.

Her friends came to visit her except Ochaco. Kyoka said, "I had no idea you got these moves under your sleeves."

"Uhh...yeah, me neither." Mira said in a strained voice, "I-I am so sorry. I didn't kno-"

"Oh please don't apologize. This was a competition and you gave your best." Shiozaki smiled.

When Mira felt better, she decided to look for Ochaco and wish her luck.

Ochaco was always the cheerful one in the group, always positive. But this was the first time that Mira her nervous so much. In her situation, Mira would've been the same. She knows her quirk is a strong one, but she still doesn't have as much control as Bakugou does. And going against with someone who's physical strength is as powerful as their mental strength isn't easy. Ochaco was going to go against that.

Mira knew that Bakugou was going to win. Even though Ochaco had her brains and zero gravity as a quirk, it is hard to bring him down. Bakugou's single blast towards her was enough to throw her out of the boundaries. And knowing him, he wasn't the type to go easy on someone just based on their gender or capability. If someone was fighting with him, he would make sure that they fight with what he is, his true power. It wasn't about just strength to him. Mira felt that Bakugou would show a person how weak they are compared to him, just so that they get back up and be stronger, and ofcourse fight him again.

"...So he's like a grumpy old man." Mira mumbled, watching her friends enter the arena as a small smile crept up on her face , "Well, I'm grandma to him too."

"Awww, how cute. Cheering for your boyfriend?" Kyoka nudged her.

"Oh shut up." Mira said blushing a little.

Kyoka stared her face for sometime and asked, "What happened? You look...happy. I mean, way happier than I have seen before."

"Nothing just...Bakugou seemed different when we were talking back there. He...tried to cheer me up."

"NO FUCKING WAY."

Mira chuckled watching her friend's reaction, "In a negative manner but I knew what he meant."

"Ofcourse you did. Oh the match is starting."

"You're the one who screws around with gravity. Right pink cheeks?" Bakugou asked looking at his opponent.

"Pink cheeks?!" Ochaco exclaimed.

Mira would never admit it but she did feel a bit jealous. "_I mean, grandma for me and pink cheeks for her?!_" She thought, "_Whatever. I hope Ochaco kicks his stupid ass._"

"Well if you're gonna give up, do it now. Cause I'm not gonna hold back." Bakugou said.

"Sometimes I just have this strong urge to slap him, I swear." Mira mumbled.

"Giving up is not an option!" Ochaco said.

The fight looked unbearable. Bakugou was not at all holding back on her. While a part of Mira thought that it's good that Ochaco was facing his true powers, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Even though she had a good plan up her sleeve, it took one blast from Bakugou to end it all. Going back to the waiting room, it was strange to see her unaffected about the fight. For someone who rarely showed her true emotions, Mira knew that her friend was in fact holding back and didn't want to break down in front of them. The least she can do is to give her some space and that's exactly what Mira did.

* * *

Back in the stands, while everyone was calling him a villain to annoy him, Bakugou observed the seats and found Mira in the same place where they sat. Except, now Kaminari and Sero were sitting with her. He quietly sat beside her and grumbled, "I definitely wouldn't call that girl frail." in response to the classmates talking about Ochaco. Mira looked at him and noticed light bruises on his cheeks . "Did you not go to recovery girl?" She asked looking at his hand. "I've got spray for pain relief." There was no doubt that it definitely sprained his hands when he used his quirk that fast and with that shot. "And don't worry, Ochaco is kinda sulky but she'll be back to being herself."

"Did I ask grandma?" Bakugou shouted, "I don't need your stupid spray!"

"Oh please, give your stupid masculinity a rest." Mira said taking out the spray, "Either use it or I'll apply it on you myself."

"Shut up!" Bakugou said snatching the spray from her hands. He would never allow her to do something like this in front of others. "_Or anyone as a matter of fact_." He thought and looked back at her tired demeanor. She was being way nicer than she has ever been and something about that didn't sit right with him. What was she planning? Why was she being so..._gentle _with him all of a sudden.

"God, stop glaring. You can just tell me to take back my spray." Mira said, chuckling.

"Oh my bro wasn't glaring." Kaminari said with a smirk on his face, looking at Bakugou.

Something about that made him feel self-conscious and he blurted out, "Shut up! I don't even care about stupid extras! Why would I fucking stare?!"

"_Ah...now that stung a little._" Mira thought, as she forced a small smile on her face and said, "Stop it, Kaminari." She pat him on his shoulder and looked at the arena as Midoriya finally cracked Todoroki, and he used his fire. It ended with Todoroki as the winner as Midoriya fell unconscious and out of bounds.

It was now Mira vs. Iida and although Iida had his speed she was quick to use her quirk when they were near the boundaries. She jumped and back-flipped, using him as support and took the opportunity to kick Iida out of line. It was over in a minute, it was fast but Mira knew he was going to use his high speed to throw her out.

Either that or he would use his speed and attack her suddenly for which Mira planned to use her quirk on his biggest strength but which also can be considered as his weakness - his feet. If she used a fair amount of her quirk on his calves, his quirk would actually stop working for a long time. And it would be easy for her to throw him out. Iida chose the first option. But using her quirk all of a sudden and with great amount of force was making her light-headed.

Mira was not in the stands with her friends anymore. She didn't need any kind of distraction when her next opponent was the one who out-witted her in losing the first training that they had. Ofcourse she needed to work on her skills because she really believed that because of her being not that good in studies, she wasn't good either in the field when it is actually needed. Strategy is one of the strongest factors in fights and which some people like Midoriya and Tokoyami can come out with, in an instant - something that Mira didn't have. None of the heroes were perfect and she knew no one can ever be perfect, but now wasn't the time to dwell on that fact. The only thing that she can do is understand how Todoroki worked and come up with a plan according to that.

She planned on using the last move she used with Shiozaki but the thing is...she had no idea how she did it. All she remembered was her trying to keep all the vines out of her hands and the fact that she moved around a lot. But except for that she had nothing.

* * *

Coming in the arena, she heard the crowd cheering loud. It was infact, a good match for the audience. Water against fire and ice. But something was wrong. Yes, Mira felt scared. If she knew better then Todoroki wasn't going to use fire with her.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to hold back." He said.

"I don't want you to." Mira said.

As soon as the match started Todoroki used his quirk to block Mira's path wherever she wanted to go. She used her quirk to jump and avoid getting frozen. She used her quirk to speed up and get near him. She planned to use her quirk and release whiplash trick along with hot boiling water which for sure would take him by surprise.

Mira knew something was wrong the moment she entered the arena. Even though she was trying to be as focused as possible, she couldn't because she wasn't able to hear anything. Her body was slowly giving up. She knew if she had to do something, she needed to do it fast.

And she did. Mira never moved so fast before, and the speed at which she arrived near Todoroki was so high that if it wasn't for those huge screens, no one would've understood how she got there. Todoroki lit up his left side and moved his hands fast to defend himself as she took the opportunity and hit him on his waist with the move she thought of before. And it did take him by surprise, but not enough as he was quick to use his ice quirk to avoid getting thrown out of the boundaries.

Todoroki used his ice quirk to attack immediately, and Mira took some time but she dodged. The next moment she was face to face with him. He used the little time to predict her moves and arrive the spot where she was going to be after dodging. She was about to use her trick again, but looking at his face which strangely looked blurry now, something made her stop. He took the opportunity and froze her legs.

"From the starting of the competition, you used your legs more than anything. It's obvious that I just needed to stop-" Todoroki's voice faded, as Mira closed her eyes, feeling drowsy. She couldn't even life a finger any more. She just didn't have the energy.

* * *

When Mira woke up, she was with Recovery Girl and Midoriya on her left side. "How are you feeling?" She heard Kyoka's voice.

"Ugh..." she groaned as her head felt heavy, "Felt better?"

"Man...did Midoriya get into you head or what?" Kyoka scolded, "Both of you overused your quirk. The move on Shiozaki took a lot outta you Mira. Try not to strain yourself much now."

"So...is the festival over?" Mira asked. Just like everyone else, even she was curious about who will win if Bakugou and Todoroki fought with each other.

"No. You're in luck. Also, that purple-haired dude came to visit you." She wiggled her eyebrows, "Someone's getting popular among boys, huh?"

"Shinso." Midoriya corrected, "I didn't know you guys were close."

"If you call days of annoying a guy just to become his friend a move to become popular, then you need to open your eyes. I-I am not...that...visually appealing. Strange when my brother got so many fans. Anyways!" Mira changed the topic quickly, "Sorry Midoriya, I knew about his quirk but I just couldn't tell you about it. He...looked like he trusted me and I just-"

"Oh don't worry about that. After hearing him, I can understand why you did that." Midoriya chuckled.

"Okay chill, don't sulk now." Kyoka said, "Oh and just so that you know, the photographers clicked a very...controversial image of you. And I'm sure it's gonna be on the front page of several newspapers and all over the social media."

"Fuck the media." Mira said, gradually getting more annoyed with them. She knew how her family was also going to be dragged in everything that she gets involved in. It's almost like she has cameras on her all the time and it is just during the festival but she was already getting tired of them.

"Mira," Midoriya called her, "I saw you and...I know that if you wanted, you could've used that move once again and this time with much more force and speed, which surely would've been enough to strain him down. But...you just stopped in the middle. It's not like something you would...do..."

"I just couldn't do it. I don't know if you have noticed but...whatever happened to his face wasn't something that he was born with. Some kind of accident happened, and going by the type of burn...I know what that caused." Mira looked at him, "I have made mistakes when I was a child and had no control over my quirks."

Midoriya cleared his throat and looked away at the door, "We should go. The final match is going to be in a few minutes." Mira observed his face. Even he had some secrets that he was avoiding to tell her.

She felt it. They've drifted apart and now were close friends, just not best friends anymore.


	22. Chapter 20 - Final Match

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 20 - Final Match**

Mira took some time to rest and finally, got ready to watch the last and final match. Midoriya went back soon after their last conversation. She needed support from Kyoka to walk properly as her legs weren't still healed yet but she was able to stand on her own for some time. As she went to the stands, everyone immediately started congratulating her for coming third athough she didn't feel that great, knowing she didn't even give her best in the fight.

"Where are they?" Mira asked sitting down in one of the front seats.

"Patience sweetheart. Your boyfriend is gonna be here soon." Kyoka said, smirking.

"Yeah but he's too fucking stupid and reckless." Mira said, "Also, please stop calling him that and be a little less obvious." She looked around in search of Shinso, hoping to get a chance to thank him. But soon enough, Present Mic announced, "Welcome to the final battle in U.A. High School Sports Festival! In just a moment here today, we will know which first year student is on top!" and she decided to find him later.

The fight ended faster than expected. Although Midoriya cheered for Todoroki and told him to give his all, he stopped abruptly in the middle. In the end, when Bakugou used his special move, Todoroki used his left side for a moment, but something changed his mind and he didn't. When the dust cleared up, Bakugou looked up forward and saw Todoroki at the other end, lying unconscious.

"He looks really mad..." Kyoka commented.

"It's natural. It has been his dream to be the best for a long time..." Mira said, her eyes fixed on the scene unfolding in front of her. Bakugou got up and walked to his opponent, his figure looked a bit weary. And he started shouting at Todorki, holding him by his collar. But after a while, he fell unconscious as Midnight used her quirk and announced Bakugou as the winner.

Bakugou has a dream and he believes in himself. He knows what he is capable of and he wants to be the on the top and the best. But not this way. One look at his expression was all it took to understand that he didn't want to be the winner like that where his opponent refused to use his full power on him. As the medical team came and took him to the nurse, Mira got up and started limping there to see him, along with his whole squad ofcourse. It wasn't that she just cared about Bakugou. She was also worried about Todoroki who looked way broken from the very beginning. Maybe Mira was a bit bitter about him winning against her but that didn't mean she was insensitive. Both the boys were hurt physically and mentally.

As soon as they arrived, Bakugou's rough voice entered their ears. He was sitting on the bed grumbling at first, but then he became aggressive as Todoroki refused to answer any of his questions.

"Hey, are you guys doing okay?" Kirishima asked.

But Bakugou wasn't listening. His emotions took over and he just wasn't ready to listen to anyone. Some people came in along with Midnight and put him on restraint. "I think it's best if you leave them alone for now." Recovery Girl said.

As they were going to leave, Midnight stopped Mira and said, "Stay here. We will escort you together when the award ceremony begins."

"Okay." Mira said and quietly sat down on a chair nearby. She turned to Todoroki and said hesitantly, "...I don't know how or what you feel but I just hope you get better. I know both you can do much better than that. I... that's all I can say." He looked down and just nodded his head. She turned towards Bakugou who was still going beserk. And although she wanted to just talk to him, she just couldn't gather the courage. It is his dream and no amount of assurance can bring back the time. So she just let him vent his anger.

The door opened and a staff said, "It's time."

As they were standing in their positions, All Might made an entry and started giving their medals. Everyone from the first year were standing before them, except Iida. Mira didn't hear a single word from him or see him after their match. And for the kind of person he is, she knew he would've been the first to congratulate her, knowing that they fought each other. She decided to pay no attention to it and concentrated on All Might standing before her.

"I know you have more potential, Mira. Don't be down for what happened in the match. Focus on training and getting better. You'll become a great hero in the future for sure." He said, hugging her in assurance after awarding her the bronze medal.

* * *

In the afternoon, they were back in the class. Aizawa said, "Nice work. You have the next two days of school off to recuperate. I am sure that the pros who watched the festival will wanna recruit some of you. We will cover the drafts forms and update you when you return."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone was tired and just wanted to go home that day. But ofcourse, Y/N was worried about the 'controversial image' that Kyoka was talking about. She had to, didn't she? Her brother and her parents had a reputation to keep which can be brought down just because of her. But no, her family wasn't anything like she thought. Obviously they were in the entertainment industry and scandals were always surrounding them, but they have the experience and knew how to shut them up. They have always handled these before. Mira was just too busy with her own training to go up and search for such things. And her family was more than glad to avoid making their little daughter worry about it.

"Hey." she heard Shinso while walking down the stairs.

"Oh dang, sorry I didn't notice you...I was just tired." Mira smiled, "And thank you for coming to see me after I lost the match."

"I wanted to see how you looked with your mouth shut for once." He said.

"...that's kinda rude."

"I am joking." He said.

"Then laugh or smile next time because I thought you were serious man." she stopped by the gate and said, "Oh I asked for you number before, remember?"

"Yes." He said taking her phone. She quickly saved his number and bid goodbye to him.

She was in no rush today, so she took her time to walk to the bus stop.

"You came to the nurse's office today." A voice growled behind her. She stopped and looked behind.

"I wanted to know if my friends were okay." Mira said calmly. She would've dodged it if it was any other day. But just this one day, knowing what Bakugou was going through, she wanted to clear up atleast some things for him. And besides, she was too tired to come up with any excuses.

"That half-and-half fucking bastard is your friend?" Bakugou smirked, "Ofcourse he is, knowing how both of you have twisted minds."

"Don't belittle people's issues like that. It takes years to get over some things." Mira said as she started walking again, "And I said 'friends' if you didn't hear properly."

"I am not fucking wasting my time on some extra like you."

"I don't know what's the issue you have with me but I do consider you my friend, whether you like it or not. You don't have to call me yours, just because I do. I..uh..I get worried okay?" Mira said blushing, "I am too tired. Bye." She didn't wait for him to cuss her out or see his expression and started running to get home as fast as her legs could take.

"What the fucking hell?" Bakugou stood with a little blush on his face and muttered, "I am just embarassed."

There was no one to listen, yet it felt like he was trying to convince someone.


	23. Chapter 21 - Hero Name

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 21 - Hero Name**

After the sports festival, Iida's big brother was all over the news. It turned out that he was attacked in Hosu City, Tokyo. The person responsible apparently already killed 17 heroes in the past, and hurt 23 heroes so badly that they were beyond recovery. He is known as the elusive hero killer, Stain. The first thing Mira did after reaching home and hearing the news was to send him a text about her concerns. But Iida soon called her, telling her not to worry about it at all.

She knew it wasn't fine. It was the tone he was talking in. There was something different. He was upset but she couldn't push him to talk about the issue. They weren't that close and she thought that he needed some time. As if it wasn't enough that he was going through such a hard time, that the media was speaking about it daily. But that wasn't all that they focused on.

In the days after the sports festival ended, Mira wasn't left so alone by the paparazzi after the revelation of her identity and her family background. They were there whenever she was out with her friends, or with her family - all eager to get some reaction out of her about the viral picture of her and Todoroki. She was just glad that it wasn't as inappropriate, as she feared. But well, some of the media was ruthless as usual and so was some of the comments. While most articles about her were positive, some of them were used mainly to slander her brother and family's image. That was their target anyway. To find some kind of dirt in the entertainment industry, especially an idol that the public adored. Mira might've been kept away from such things by her parents but she knew all about how media worked and what would make people click on their content.

But she was glad that her brother also had some really good number of fans who criticized the articles. Although her parents did have the power to take the articles down because of defamation, they didn't do it. According to Mira's own words, she didn't want her parents to interfere or take any steps on behalf of her. That will give more ideas to the media about how "her influential family were making sure to shut them up with their power". And besides, she wasn't under their company that they will file "defamation" against them.

The next day after the sports festival, Mira woke up in the afternoon and the first thing she did was to check the social media, ofcourse. Her phone was blowing up. She gained a good number of followers but then she did notice the viral pictures and videos.

Todoroki was melting the ice stuck on her feet and holding onto her waist and balancing her weight. After a moment when the ice was halfway melted, Todoroki hugged her close, making sure she didn't fall on her ass and cause anymore injury. Her head slowly moved forward and rested on his chest. When he was done melting the ice, the medical team came and took her in.

Oh, these pictures and videos had some creative headlines too.

**'Endeavor's son and Hayashi's daughter gives off a cinematic ending!' , 'Todoroki melts ice for Mira, along with our hearts! ' , 'A new bubbling love in hero course.'**

And ofcourse, the comments under it. Some were really nasty - nitpicking on her physical appearance, her flaws, how she's not cut out for hero course, how she could've been better as an idol like Haruto. But some were really good - appreciating her powers, her incredible moves on Iida and Shiozaki, how she was the only girl on the top three position.

She avoided meeting with Shinsou in fear of getting him dragged in another controversy, but they did start talking. Although, she knew she had to give a statement about all the rumors and she was more than ready to give a piece of her mind. She talked to Todoroki about it and apologized for involving him in anything like this. One thing that she learned from her attempt to befriend Shinsou for her benefit is that "communication is the key" and apologizing helps lighten the burden of carrying a guilt.

And obviously, class 1-A group chat was filled with her classmates teasing both of them except for some like Tokoyami, Momo and _Bakugou_.

After her little bold statement on her way home, she felt a bit shy to talk to him again. Yes, she did look at him with her cheeks going red but she knew she needed to do this. So that Bakugou couldn't suspect anything. He would be suspicious if she avoided looking at him completely.

But the thing is...it felt like even Bakugou was avoiding speaking to her. It just became awkward. She didn't know how to start talking and he had no idea what to talk or tease her about when he knew the kind of reaction he had on his face, the time she left.

He was blushing, but he wasn't sure if she noticed it. If she did, it would definitely feel awkward talking to her. And for Bakugou to feel like this was a first for him. He never felt awkward to talk to someone. He always had one outburst and it was enough for the other person to talk back to him. They were always fighting and teasing each other, sure, but it turned out to be difficult when both of them spoke their minds for the very first time to each other. They spoke sincerely with each other and he was aware of that.

When Mira entered the class, her friends weren't teasing her about the incident anymore when they learned how it upset her. She looked at her seat and the blonde sitting before her, who was looking out of the window, his face resting on his hand.

She quietly walked and sat down with a sigh leaving her lips. Kyoka along with Midoriya joined to talk to her.

"So? How did it go? What did you say to the reporters?" Kyoka asked.

"When I came out of the house, some of the reporters were already there, so I just decided to listen to them for once. Besides, it looked like some of these reporters were rookies. And I just said that he is a friend and because I was in a bad situation, he just decided to help me out. And that was what any hero would've done in their situation. If he is going to be a hero, then he will help millions of people out there," Mira said, "And I said, instead of following around an idol's sister for a topic that most of the public won't care about unless it involves my family, they should concentrate on other news. They would never get a hot topic out of me."

"And that's it right? You didn't go overboard with your rant right?" Midoriya questioned her nervously.

"...No."

"You fucking did, didn't you?" Kyoka sighed, furrowing her brows.

"Look it wasn't too harsh and they did infact leave me alone. I just said that all those companies that made articles like this are all listed by Haruto's agency and they know now exactly who are after to slander their image or make money out of misinformations. It would take them one word from me and my parents to file a restraining order against all of them and get police protection if they further continue to follow me or are seen anywhere near our neighborhood. I was polite."

"Darling, you need to understand that you are pretty fucking rude even when you talk politely. You'll be lucky if they don't hate you after that." Kyoka said.

"Nah, I just asked them to work on something they are genuinely passionate about. Not only would they enjoy it, they will also make sure it is done perfectly. And I am sure their news agency would appreciate the work when it's done. I just gave them some pep talk and support, that's it. Besides, I'm sure they didn't become journalists to stalk some celebrity's sister."

"Does everyone in our class talking about themselves getting famous bother you?" Midoriya asked.

"What? No, ofcourse not. Dude, even I enjoy some attention. You know, about my abilities and stuff. But not this much where they'll follow me everywhere. That shit is annoying."

The door opened and Aizawa walked in saying, "Morning."

"Ribbit, Mr. Aizawa you don't have bandages anymore. That's good news." Tsuyu said.

"The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment. Anyway, we have a big class today on Hero Informatics," Aizawa replied, "You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities. This is related to the pro hero draft picks the last time we were in class together. Normally students don't have to worry about their draft yet, not until they're in the second or third year actually. But your class is different. Infact, by extending offers to first years like you, pros are investigating on your potential. Any offers can be resended if their interest in you dies down before graduation."

"So what you're saying is that we've still got to prove ourselves after we gotten recruited?" Toru asked.

"Correct." Aizawa said and turned around, "Now here are the totals for those of you got offers."

The board didn't have everyone's name. Ofcourse, Todoroki and Bakugou got the most with 4123 and 3556 offers respectively. And then there was Mira Hayashi with 1812 offers. She didn't expect much because of the recent rumors and fainting during the fight, but half of her knew some would contact her in the hope of getting exposure and fame.

And she just needed some information from her parents about which hero agency is associated with which other companies, if she wanted to work on her skill. Oh yeah, Mira wanted to work on her quirk control. She needed to know more about her quirk.

"In past years it was more spread out. But there's a pretty huge gap this time." Aizawa said.

"Todoroki got the most ahead of Bakugou?" Kyoka commented.

"Yeah, it's the opposite of how they were placed in the festival." Kirishima said.

"They probably weren't eager to work with a guy who had to be chained up in the end." Sero said.

"If I scared a pro, they're just weak!" Bakugou yelled, as expected.

"Nah, I think most of them just find you hard to deal with." Mira muttered.

"I can hear you bastard!" Bakugou said, looking at her. She looked back up, trying her best to suppress her smile, relieved that not much has changed between them. Bakugou looked at her expression and it reminded him of what they talked about. Within two seconds, he whipped his head back and was staring at Aizawa.

Aizawa continued, ignoring the comments, "But every single one of you have to work under a hero. Eventhough you have an idea of how villains attack, working alongside of proheros is good for experience and knowledge how things work. And for that you need hero names. Keep in mind, this these hero names are going to be temporary. But take them seriously, or -"

"-you'll have hell to pay later." Midnight completed his sentence and walked in the class.

Aizawa took out his sleeping bag and said before getting in, "Midnight's going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte."

Mira looked at the white board passed on to her by Bakugou in front of her. She took it and passed the rest back. Looking around the class, she observed some done in seconds while some staring at the white board. She knew that if she named herself something awful, it might be stuck with her forever, especially when media has a few eyes set on her. A number of people went before her, but she finally found a name. Something that described her quirk and, well, she heard a conspiracy theory about it. Slowly, Mira raised her hand as Midnight called her.

She blushed looking at the whole class staring at her and said, "I-I like the name - Europa." She immediately heard Midnight's enthusiastic voice reacting to her choice of hero name, and felt relieved.

"Excellent choice! You named it after Jupiter's moon which has an ocean of liquid water beneath the ice?"

"Yes ma'am." She smiled in contentment and went back to her seat.

She peeked from behind Bakugou's shoulder trying to look at his name. He immediately shot his head back and looked at her with a frown, feeling her presence. He was finding it difficult to come up with a name.

"What?" Mira asked with an innocent face.

"Don't put that crap in front of me grandma."

"...I told you to stop calling me that." Mira smacked his shoulder lightly.

Bakugou didn't react to it and got up to present his hero name, King Explosion Murder, which amused Mira and she hid her face, trying not to laugh out loud. He was told to change it but once again, he just changed the word King to Lord.

Aizawa got out from his sleeping bag, and rearranged the forms saying, "Now that everyone has decided on their hero names, we can go back to talk about your upcoming internships. That will last for one week. As for who you'll be working with, those of you are mentioned on board and got offers will get to choose from them. Everyone else will have a different list. You've a lot to think about. There are around 48 agencies around the country who've agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that it's heroes focus on, keep that in mind. So think carefully and turn in your choices before the weekend. You're dismissed."

After putting much thought about what agency to join, she decided to take on the offer from the Aquamarine Agency near Tokyo Bay. She did some research and found out the kind of agency it was. Since Tokyo is a busy city, there are agencies that handle small parts of the city. And the biggest agency working to keep the waters of Tokyo Bay safe was this particular agency. Since it is a big city, there's also a few murders and deaths that the agency has to inform to the police. And often they have to fight villains to avoid such instances. The risk was high, but if Mira wanted to put effort on controlling her quirk and learning about strength, offensive techniques as well as the defensive ones, she had to work here.

It wasn't so surprising for her to find that Bakugou joined the No.4 Hero Jeanist. She figured, he would join something that was top dog, something that dealt with more fights. Midoriya got one offer from someone and he wanted to join, because he trained All Might as well. Kyoka joined Death Arms Hero Agency and Todoroki joined Endeavor. She guessed it was Midoriya's influence that made him finally be able to handle stuffs about his father maturely. But the one that bugged her the most was Iida's choice of agency. She didn't know whether it was just a coincidence but she had every reason to doubt considering the location of the agency was Hosu City.

Maybe she was just overthinking, but Mira felt something was going on with Iida. Midoriya and Ochaco told him to talk to them when everyone was at the station with their luggage, leaving for their internship. He replied with just a 'yes' and left.

His smile should've been enough to convince them, but it wasn't. His body language was screaming the exact opposite.


	24. Chapter 22 - First Day

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 22 - First Day**

The Aquamarine Agency was a huge building with impressive infrastructure, decorated beautifully with stuffs like seashells, corals, etc. Mira walked towards the reception, and gave a copy of her internship form to the lady standing behind it. Although it wasn't needed, because all eyes were set on her the moment she entered the building. Ofcourse, they heard about the rumors and almost everyone stared at her nowadays but here, in this building, people were staring at her because of her power and quirk.

"You were impressive there. I was rooting for you, and we are really glad that you chose our agency," the lady behind the desk said with a smile and handed her ID card, "Here's your ID card. You need to wear it for the rest of the days whenever you come here. The lift is to the right. And the students waiting room is on the 3rd floor, room number 405."

"Uh, thank you." Mira smiled, wearing the ID card immediately. She left the lobby and walked to the waiting room. All the other students were staring at her when she entered the room. Some of them were nice and introduced themselves.

"Hey, all the others are afraid to ask so I will just be straight with my question." A guy with black hair and blue highlights which matched his eyes asked her, "Aren't you the girl who's rumored to be going out with Endeavor's son?"

Mira chuckled at his straightforward question and answered, "Honestly I'm kind of glad you asked instead of just staring at me. Yeah, it's just a rumor. I fainted and he was just helping me by melting the ice."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Oh, I'm Oikawa by the way," he said.

"And I am-"

"Mira Hayashi, we all know that."

After a short while, a lady came over and called all of the students waiting in the room. She took them to the main office where the hero along with the assistants were waiting. Her hair was tied in a pigtail, her hero costume looked mostly like what a diver wears. It wasn't exactly shiny or something catchy but it definitely had multipurposes.

"Oh! You're here! Come in!" the lady said, keeping down her pen and concentrating on the interns. "I'm glad that all of you joined. We definitely didn't expect so many of you here, but oh well! The more, the merrier! Let's start with our introductions. I am the Water Hero of Peace: Baiji. Well, I did come up with the 'peace' later when I heard what people frequently call me on local news. Cool right?!"

"_Well, she looks lively._" Mira thought. She noticed the assistants standing beside her, with comforting smiles on their faces.

Baiji clasped her hands and got up. "I hope you're ready for the training you're going to receive. Today we will just focus on cleaning up. We do fight against villains and protect people, but making sure the water body is clean also falls on our part of job."

It turned out that Baiji was actually serious about cleaning. Every intern was assigned with a small part of the bay and assistants of the water hero were there to keep supervision on them. Mira realized, it might be because some of these interns might slack off. And she was right, but a few also threw a tantrum over how this was not what they were here to learn. She considered herself lucky to be not one of those, since these interns were given double amount of cleaning and an hour of it everyday.

"Yes, you are going to be a hero. But firstly, you've to get off that high horse and be on the same level as the general public. Only then you'll be able to see through their eyes. It often helps in figuring out the kind of villains you'll be dealing with. Being a hero doesn't just mean saving lives, but also inspiring them to be a better human being."

"That's a lot of responsibility," one guy said.

"It's a choice though, and a lot less than what mothers have in general," she replied, with the same smile she had in the morning.

When almost everyone was done with the cleaning, Baiji came to inspect their work.

"It's not clean."

"Maám you didn't give us instructions on whether we are allowed to go in the middle of the waters," Mira said.

"Europa, was it?" Baiji turned to her asking, to which Mira nodded her head in answer, "Well, you are not allowed to go there without permission, ofcourse."

"So can we go now? Are we allowed to take a boat?" A guy asked.

"A boat?! Wha- okay, what agency did you join?"

"Aquamarine, ma'am."

"And what are the common features in all of your quirks?"

"Water, ma'am."

"Then don't ask stupid questions boy! Use your quirk!" Baiji said, her ears getting bright red. One of her assistants held her shoulders, in an attempt to calm her down, "What?! They're supposed to be smart by now!"

"Regardless, you're supposed to train and teach them."

"Okay smartass," Baiji pouted.

"Language."

"Ugh, okay get to work heroes. I shouldn't be able to find a single trash in water."

Mira controlled the water body and made it flow towards herself, collecting the trash and keeping it in a bag beside her. At first she wasn't able to reach the ones too far away, but watching her peers and the techniques they used, she learnt to use it a bit differently and control the waters. About half an hour later, when the interns looked a bit tired, Baiji came forward and called them.

"I'm bored. Let's make it a bit interesting. I'll be exactly in the middle of all of the assigned posts. I'll pull the trash towards me, and it's your responsibility to make sure each and every one of these are out within the next half an hour. I'll create disturbance and make sure you don't achieve it by the way. Good luck!" she jumped into the water, and was in her position in a minute.

"_Just swimming couldn't do that,_" Mira thought, "_she's really good in controlling the water._"

"Ready? Start!"

Mira was ready to pull the water towards herself with all of her strength. But suddenly she heard a whipping sound and looking up, she saw Baiji throwing what looked like broken tin cans. She jumped back, dodging it by an inch. She tried to catch the others thrown at them with the help of her quirk. Within a minute, the water current started going the opposite and she looked at Baiji with a amused smile on her face. She wasn't only throwing tin cans at them, but also using it as an opportunity to take the trash towards herself.

She tried every other way to try and get the trash towards herself, but it didn't work. Mira sucked at multi-tasking. She knew that she couldn't just wait for her quirk to miraculously become stronger and get all the trash out. The only plan she had in mind was to somehow distract the pro hero. Maybe, if she was able to distract her only for a minute or so, it would be more than enough for the others to get the trash out. And Baiji was someone who loved flaunting about her powers. It took some time, and she didn't know if this was gonna work but in this field of work there would be times that she has to make plans without anyone's help. She needed to test it, and only 7 minutes were left.

"Hey! You'll get just a few minutes to clean up!" Mira said, and used her quirk to move fast near Baiji, just like she did before fainting in front of Todoroki.

Mira was about to hit her with one of her water blade technique at first, but Baiji was quick to notice her. And in no time, another tin can was thrown at her. The water was fierce and uncontrollable near the hero, and she had just one chance to do something that would distract Baiji.

And she did, although it was a careless move. Mira just stopped controlling the water with her quirk. Her body suddenly got dragged under water and with the amount of power that Baiji was using, she would either drown or get thrown far away.

Her move made Baiji panic. She stopped controlling the water and rushed to search for her, when suddenly interns took control and using their quirk, pulled the trash towards themselves. Coughing, Mira used her quirk to swim fast back to her assigned post. But she was too tired, something she didn't think of. She never thought water could make her feel tired, when it was her own quirk.

Mira felt arms on her waist. She looked up to see one of Baiji's assistants carrying her towards the land. She was surprised to see her part of water clean along the way.

"Ah, damn that almost drowned me. Didn't worry about that before," Mira chuckled sitting down on the stairs and resting her body on the concrete wall behind her. The interns walked up to her and sat down on the stairs beside her - all tired after using their quirk for an hour straight nonstop.

"Remember, too much of anything is bad," Baiji said, kneeling down in front of the exhausted interns with a small smile. "One of my assistant will escort all of you to your dorm."

Baiji smiled at Mira and said, "Well done." She walked away with her sidekick, as the interns broke down into a joyful laugh, finally feeling comfortable to talk among themselves. The assistant called for them and they got up to follow him.

"Baiji complimented you," the assistant said to Mira as they were walking.

"Yeah well, she's a cheerful lady," Mira replied.

"No, she might be cheerful but you've no idea how hard she is on the interns. Besides, she's a little petty too. She would never admit that an 'intern' outsmarted her."

"Oh, then...that probably means she'll be extra hard on me?"

"You're right about that."

Mira sighed, already worried about her training even though it was only the first day.

On the other hand, Baiji's sidekick was observing her mentor closely. "Oh god! Just say it already instead of staring!" Baiji shouted at him.

"They were different from the other times, right?"

"This batch is surely different. None of the interns of the previous years had the guts to do something other than try their best to pull out the trash. Besides...that girl from U.A. Academy..."

"What surprised me is that not even a single one of them talked to each other. How did they plan this? It was also the girl, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and I've no idea whether she's too dumb or too smart but it was just over in a few minutes and she trusted the other interns to actually do it."

"But they did it, didn't they? The people who didn't even talk when they arrived are now actually getting to know each other."

"So she's one of those..." Baiji smiled, taking out her activity sheet and writing down the progress of her interns. For a long time, she didn't write these new qualities, and it felt nice.

Her pen moved and in a beautiful cursive handwriting, she wrote the words -_Glue of the team_.


	25. Chapter 23 - Second Day

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 23 - Second Day**

The new interns had an official group chat where Baiji provided them details about their schedule for the next day. And on the second day, as expected the hero agency wasn't going easy on them. Mira had to wake up early at 4 a.m. along with the other girls. All of them were taken for physical training early in the morning.

"Alright interns, we all saw how your quirk works yesterday. It was just a test to see how much you have control and how much more you should work on. My assistants have looked at all of you and got a fair idea about how good you are, well except for one person," Baiji said as her eyes moved towards Mira, "but we have enough time to work on that. Your first task today is to work on your physical strength, without your quirk. There can be times where you face a villian and your quirk isn't helpful. You have to use your brain and strength to fight them. Choose a partner to spar with and just like yesterday, my assistants will help you train and see your progress."

"Ma'am you won't be..here?" Mira asked.

"No, but it doesn't mean you slack off. Anyone who does will get the double amount of training. I have some paperworks to complete," Baiji said.

"No you don't hav-" her sidekick immediately said but got interrupted. "And my sidekick have to work on weekends too," Baiji said glaring at him.

The students giggled at the sight. The assistants were right about how petty she can be.

"Okay!" Baiji clasped her hands together, "I'll be going then. See you in 5 hours!"

Mira looked around when Oikawa jumped in front her, "Hello leader!"

"Huh?" she stepped back a bit startled and said, "Oh hello...Okawa."

"It's Oikawa! Your planned worked yesterday! And I want to spar with you. Is that okay?" he said, "Since I saw you in the festival, I'm curious!"

"Oh. Uh, yeah sure!" Y/N said.

* * *

Mira lost every spar with Oikawa and it was funny to the other interns apparently. It wasn't a surprise that some of them found her annoying. At this point she expected every other student in hero course to hate Class 1-A. But Oikawa was strangely patient with her, and not even once mocked her fighting skills. He did teach her new moves that would help, and she was quick to learn and use it on him. But it felt like he always had some other move.

The one thing that she understood while fighting is that observing her opponent and predicting their moves was what she needed. Ofcourse in terms of simply physical strength Oikawa overpowered her but using her own moves, along with what he taught turned out to be fruitful. And she wasn't even once thinking about what others thought or how she looked at that moment. She was simply so focused that at some point she didn't realize the interns taking breaks and watching them.

When it was 9 a.m and their spar came to an end, Mira sat down huffing along with Oikawa who was literally lying flat on the ground.

"Ah man, my cheek stings." Oikawa complained, "And my stomach hurts too. Those two punches were stronger than the others. Sorry I didn't go easy on you."

"No...you're a good teacher Oikawa," Mira smiled at him after drinking some water and said, "Trust me I would be way more offended if you held back just because I'm a _girl_."

"Yeah, my friends and I kind of challenged each other a lot back in school. We weren't allowed to use our quirks so it was just physical fights and whoever lost had to buy lunch for the rest."

"Feel like you won a lot."

"Nope. In fact, there were others who were way better than me. All my moves are from watching them. But they aren't interested in becoming a hero."

"Really? I mean...everyone wants to be a hero these days."

"Yeah, they didn't want to do something so mainstream."

"Well, atleast you had someone to train with," Mira muttered, "Must be nice."

"You didn't?"

"No...getting into physical fights was a disadvantage for me when I was friends with a boy who got bullied everyday. I mean, I could fight but they would outnumber me you know? I didn't want to get into trouble. And besides, people who want to get into hero courses don't respect the word 'hero' enough. How can they become one hero when they bully people with their quirks? The public will be the first to announce them incompetent and it wouldn't take much time for hero agencies to drop them. Where will they go after that? Their image as a hero and human being itself will be downgraded so much."

"...what the fuck," Oikawa blurted.

"Oh! Oh shit, sorry I ranted! I'm so sorr-"

"No, you're right! It's just that...it surprised me that I'm so focused on becoming a hero that I didn't notice these things at all! It just made me respect heroes a lot more than I did before."

"Huh..well...midnight thoughts, you know? Besides, I'm frustrated that I didn't even win one. I didn't really have any kind of training until recently."

The assistants reviewed their spar and told them what they should work on. For Mira, she was getting better but she needed practice and her punches were a bit sloppy. Her moves were needed to be with more strength and accurate. But her kicks and defence style was good. On the other hand, Oikawa was appreciated a lot but had just one problem. He was enjoying the fight so much that if someone sneaked up on him, he wouldn't have any idea. He was used to one-on-one fights but not on multiple attacks.

Baiji entered the room after a while and said, "Oh my! Ya'll look like shit-" she stopped hearing her sidekick clear his throat, "I mean you definitely need some medical attention. Please go to the nurse and then have some food in the cafeteria. Your training will continue after breakfast. I'm sure you will feel lazy by then. But don't worry! My assistants will make sure to spar with each and every one of you!"

"_Fucking great_," Mira thought.

Oikawa put her arm on his shoulder, helping her to walk. "Well, you should get ready to lose again," he said laughing.

"Your confidence reminds me of someone." Mira sighed, not realising the blush appearing on her face. She wanted to text him and ask about his day but...she wasn't even sure if he considered her a friend.

"Aww, boyfriend?"

"No. And shut up."

"You really want me to shut up and not get curious after that blush?"

"God, why are you always so curious?! I swear my punches will leave nasty bruises in the next fight," Mira scoffed.


	26. Chapter 24 - Hosu City

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 24 - Hosu City**

"Wake up interns! Baiji has called everyone near the Tokyo Bay in 15 minutes! Finish your breakfast and get ready! Wear your hero costume!" One of the assistants came to the girls dorm and woke them up. There were only 4 girls who came in as interns, so they had less problem about space than the boys.

"I get the bathroom first!" Mira screamed and ran in with her hero costume, brush and tooth paste. She heard the annoyed sighs of her roommates outside. After a full day of physical training, all of the interns slept like a log. But unlike the previous day, today they were woken up at 6 am instead. Just two hour difference but no one had any complaints. They didn't want to be woken up at 4 a.m. again as a punishment. They already got a taste of how petty Baiji can be and any kind of argument will just end up with more training.

Oikawa and Mira became pretty good friends eventhough it was just two days. Oikawa had the kind of an aura that would make anyone feel comfortable. They shared phone numbers and she finally talked to him about the guy who made her blush, because 'he is not from our school anyway, no one will know'. She texted Kyoka and talked about how their training was going on. Ofcourse, their conversation was full of complaints and how the agency just won't leave their ass alone, but it was refreshing to talk freely after hours of training.

When the interns reached to Tokyo Bay, Baiji was standing with a coffee on one hand and she was using her teeth to adjust the gloves of her right hand. Suddenly seeing them, she remembered that she was supposed to be a guidance, and then stood properly - half of her right hand glove dangling down. "Great to see you in your hero costume! Well, I hope you had your breakfast because you're going to be really hungry for lunch."

"Yep, we have something big for us." Oikawa muttered to Mira.

"How do you know? She didn't say that."

"Well, she never told us that we are going to be tired for the previous trainings. But if she's actually informing us about it, then it probably means that we have to work harder than we did before."

"Today we are going to be concentrating on your quirks. You are going to control your quirks based on when and where you're using it. All of you will be supervised by my assistants ofcourse, but you'll be presented with separate situations. There will be children and crowd present at times, and you have to use your quirk wisely. The villain here are going to be my assistants. They'll train you accordingly and teach you where and what you should work on. I'll surprise you with some obstacles in the last stage, just to test your observational skills." Baiji instructed, "I won't hold back. So be prepared. And those who manage to impress me will have the chance to see my work around today."

Every intern were given separate spaces and positions and every one started their training. Mira first was asked to control her water properly. First stage was to change the amount and range of water suddenly, without any obstacles and standing on one position. The assistants were making them do everything step-by-step. It was pretty easy when there were no distractions. The second stage though was a bit hard. It was the same as the first, except that they had to control their quirk while moving and jumping around.

Baiji might look lazy and clumsy but she was extremely aware of all the interns and what they needed to work on. Her memory was sharp in this sense. She was the kind who would work hard until she perfected at her task. And that's what she was looking forward to. She never pushed the interns if it became unbearable, but found a seperate way for it to work out. It's not like everyone should follow the same pattern. She believed every intern in her agency was unique in their own sense and just needed to find their own way of getting stronger. In this particular day she was not only in the field, but also advising on the things the interns should work on. She went around every hour giving them reviews.

"Your consistency of exerting water while moving around sucks," Baiji said after an hour passed, "When you'll fight villains, if you waver even for a second, it can prove to be harmful to you and those around you. But at the same time you need to be aware of the surroundings. Trust me you won't even have a clue when I sneak up behind you. Also, I've seen your speed during the festival. Try using your quirk on your legs after the second step, and practice with it. If you can use it perfectly, it'll be a huge benefit for you. And remember, no one knows what you are capable of more than yourself. You know how your quirk works now, so focus on how you can use it and what you can do to pull off new moves."

"Okay ma'am," Mira said getting ready to train again.

"Oh, and stop calling me ma'am. It feels too weird, so just call me by my name,"

Mira smiled as her eyes fixated on the assistant in front of him and said, "I won't disappoint you Baiji."

* * *

Yes, she was aware of how quickly she gets distracted, but Mira didn't expect to be slapped with water spray by Baiji 14 times. They weren't even on the 6th stage where Baiji is supposed to test her observational skill. Her eyes were red and body was aching on moving around too much. It didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa though, who was looking like a mess himself.

They were all given comfortable seats to sit on during their lunch after the kind of training they went through. Mira's phone rang, indicating a text message.

"Oooh, who's this girl? She's cute," Oikawa said peeking at her phone.

"She's my best friend, and no, I can't fix a date for you because she has someone she likes."

"You can atleast ask her right? She's not taken yet. How can you be even sure she'll say no?"

"Because she denies a lot of how she doesn't like him but I see her actually enjoying more time with him than any other guy around. Even though he's a bit of a perv. Like she actually blushes and stuff."

"As if your choice of that pomeranian is any better. I would've never imagined that you can like someone as aggressive as him."

"You looked him up on internet, didn't you?"

"Well, I was curious!" Oikawa's eyes darted towards her phone and he said, "Pass me your phone. We should click a selfie! I want to show off that I know Haruto's sister."

"I already have a rumor going on man, don't-"

"Well, then let's click a group picture too!"

After taking the pictures, and sending it to everyone, Oikawa gave her phone back with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell did you do?" Mira said snatching away the phone from him. She looked at her phone screen and her eyes almost popped off her face. She smacked his back hard and squealed in embarassment. Oikawa just sent a texts messeges from her to phone to Bakugou that said, "I really miss you".

"What?!" he said rubbing his back, "As if you've the guts to make a move! It's a step forward!"

"Oh and how many relationships did you have sir?!"

"Plenttyyy!"

"That's even worse!"

They bickered for a while and Mira contemplated if she should just send a message saying "wrong number" or something to Bakugou. But she was curious about his reaction and just decided to wait it out. She can just say it wasn't her later. They don't bring their phones during training anyway.

The training was a bit hard after lunch. Without obstacles, it was easy to control her the assistants were acting as villains, she learned faster and better than expected. But ofcourse, the last stage was really hard. Along with the villains, there were people set as civilians now who were in boats, so it was hard to think of a plan out of the blue while she was getting attacked. And this was also when Baiji was going to actually test her.

"Concentrate!" the assistant shouted, "You've hit 3 civilians already! Focus on your surroundings Hayashi! You've just got to use your senses better!"

She had to clear her mind first. Her anxiety of getting everything done at the same time was always what got in her way. It wavered her attention a lot. Mira decided on keeping the villain engaged in some way and use some time to move the civilians to somewhere safe. How and what, she had no idea. Her eyes moved momentarily towards the coast and she remembered what Baiji said. She had to pull off something. Besides, for someone who always had a clumsy image in front of interns, she wanted to know how she handled her work. She focused on some water under the villain's feet while attacking him with her left hand, she created a round ball of water and forced it on the assistant, keeping him trapped in it. Mira kept the ball of water rotating, while he tried to get out of it. She knew that time was short and within a minute he'll be out. So she used her left hand to control the water, needed to move the civilians away. And–

BAM!

A punch on her guts almost made her lose grip and take her breath away. It was Baiji. Ofcourse. She said, she was going to be harsh. Mira gained control again, and she was angry on herself for getting hit even after practicing so hard with Oikawa that day. Somehow her anger made her control over the ball of water rotate faster, where the villains wasn't able to get themselves out anymore since the force of water spiraling inside was harsh. She focused on bringing the boat closer near the coast.

SMACK!

She used her feet to block Baiji's attack. Before she could attack again, Mira used her feet and moved fast towards the coast dragging the boat along. She could've stayed and fought them but safety was the first priority. And when the people finally gave the safe signal to her, she moved away from the coast, the assistant still in her grip. A hand settled on her shoulder and she moved her arm to hit Baiji with her elbow.

"Time's up," Baiji said immediately catching her elbow, "Release my assistant please. He can control water but he can still drown."

"Oh! Sorry!" Mira said and released her grip on the coast, where the assistant was coughing out and catching his breath.

"I didn't think you'll be able to defend yourself. But good job! You focused on your quirk and made a new move like I said. Focus on control and movements, and you'll get to make more new moves in no time." Baiji patted her shoulder and called everyone to gather round.

* * *

"So when are we reaching?" Baiji said, urgency evident on her voice, "The whole city is on fire for fuck's sake! Drive faster!"

"It's spreading, yes, but not the whole city. And please langua–"

"Oh FUCK the language!"

"Okay, sorry kids." Baiji's sidekick said looking at the Mira, Oikawa and another girl from the rear-view mirror, "Just try not to get hurt, okay?"

"We'll definitely try," Mira said looking at both of them.

"Okay," Baiji said as soon as the car stopped near police vehicles, "Everyone get ready! We received information that strange strong creatures are attacking the city and the heroes are trying their best to keep those in control! Our job is to put off the fire first of all, and then rescue any citizen in trouble. And remember, unless you have no other option left, DO NOT FIGHT WITH THE VILLAINS. Our top priority is rescuing people, got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said stepped out of the car. The interns took a moment to observe the sight. It was chaos everywhere. And the creatures that they were talking about were actually Nomus - the ones that Mira encountered with in USJ along with her classmates. It took All Might a lot to beat one of those and now, there were more than one. Clearly, the heroes were struggling to bring them under control.

The sidekick and Baiji separated into two teams along with their assistants.

"I'll take the kids with me!" Baiji said, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that they can take care of themselves. I just need one other assistant!"

"I don't think we should take the risk of taking these interns! Unlike previous interns, it's nothing like the other works we've taken them to-"

"Exactly! These interns are different! Heroes are getting stronger and better with each passing year and these interns need first-hand experience too!" Her eyes moved towards Mira, "And some even do."

"...Okay ma'am," The sidekick said and left along with the assistants.

As Mira started running behind Baiji, she heard screams and bursts everywhere. She didn't forget about it. Her thoughts were consumed about her friend, "_Iida's here. This has to be a coincidence...right? The Hero Killer is not so flashy. Besides, Iida is very intelligent. He wont...come here...just for revenge.."_

_"..right?"_

* * *

**Author's Note -** _I read every single reviews! And I'm really thankful for all of those. There are some things the reader might not understand and I would like to clear the doubt. _

_1) Mira tends to mutter to herself. She talks to herself, as in, says whatever thoughts are in her mind. She isn't loudly saying those. For instance, ever mess something up and say "fuck" to yourself? It's like that. Others don't hear it unless she's really really close to her._

_2) Midoriya and Mira are best friends. But the reason he kept Todoroki's past a secret is because Todo told it to him privately and it was probably something he wasn't so confortable to talk about to others. Midoriya felt that it wasn't his place to tell Mira about Todo's past. She would know if Todoroki ever felt like opening up to her or something. _

_3) Midoriya and Bakugou have a separate childhood past that Mira wasn't part of. Therefore, Midoriya wants to open up to her, but this is something he needs to deal by himself. It would feel better if he opened up but over years when Mira tried to make him mentally strong against Bakugou, she didn't realize that a part of him thought that he should deal these matters by himself. My main characcter isn't going to be perfect and she has a lot of flaws. But someday, they'll talk about it in future and probably solve it. I won't reveal how their friendship goes._

_4) Mira admires Bakugou because of how much he works hard. She knows what she can do to make him stop using his quirk but that doesn't mean she belittles his efforts and hard work that he puts in it. It's not his powerful quirk that is attractive to her. It's the man who makes effort and works hard enough to make his quirk powerful._


	27. Chapter 25 - Hero Killer vs UA Students

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 25 - Hero Killer Stain vs. U.A. Students**

"Where are you Tenya!" Mira heard someone say followed by a blast. The interns followed Baiji and one of her assistants. She wasn't so sure if she heard it right. But she just hoped that it was just her imagination.

"Looks like we need to go there!" Baiji said and glanced behind, "Stay the hell away from the monsters! You don't need to fight it! And that's an order!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Mira tried to make her voice stable. Oikawa looked at her while running. She was definitely worried about something.

"Hey!" he shouted at her, "Are you okay?!"

"Uh yeah. It's just that...I've already faced one of these creatures before. And the name I just heard right now was...of my friend. I can't be sure but he came to the Hosu City as an intern. He's not the kind of a guy who would act reckless but.." Mira said.

"Stop," Baiji said halting suddenly, "What do you mean you've faced these before? You were in Class 1-A? Do you have any kind of information about them?"

"When the League of Villains attacked us in USJ, they had one of these creatures. It's almost impossible to beat them. Even All Might had to put in a lot of effort and the most he has done is throw it out somewhere far. The only information that I know about it is that it could regenerate and it had shock absorption quirk. But I'm not sure about the ones we saw here. These look different so their quirks can be different too. I'm not so sure." Mira said, "And these creatures were human before. Their bodies have been heavily experimented on."

"Y-You faced one of...these?" the other girl asked. She looked really nervous and scared. Well at this point everyone was worried. Even Oikawa was a bit shaky after watching all the things that was happening.

Baiji was already feeling like she took a wrong decision after observing the interns. "Okay, we don't have time to lose come on! Every bit of information is useful to us at the moment!" They rushed towards where the fire was spreading out.

Mira observed the two huge nomus in front of her and the several heroes surrounding it. No doubt about it, they were all struggling to even make it stay at one place.

"Sorry it took us some time!" Baiji said and turned around to face the interns, "I don't think you guys should be here anymore! These creatures aren't something even heroes are capable of taking under control. Get out of here and go somewhere safe! It's okay if you want to help and rescue people but DO NOT ENGAGE IN FIGHTS." She then ran off towards the fire along with her assistant.

Mira was about to leave when she heard someone yelling again, "Where did you run off by yourself! Where the hell are you Tenya!" She followed the voice and looked at the hero, Manual.

"You're in the way kid! Get out of here!", she heard one of the heroes say. Going by the conversation, some kid was in this mess as well.

"You guys go, I'll catch up! Some kid is here as well!" Mira said.

"Wait I'm coming!" Oikawa said, turning to run along with her but got stopped as a hand pulled over their sleeves. She looked back at the hand of the other girl who came along with them as an intern. She was literally shaking in fear.

"Oikawa, take her and leave. I told you, I'll be right behind you," Mira said.

He hesitated for a moment. "Okay, be careful and hurry!" Oikawa yelled and ran, pulling the hand of the girl.

Mira in the mean time ran towards the voice. In all the smoke of the fire, she didn't notice the guy who was there along with them. But as she came near to him, her eyes widened.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Mira asked, "Shouldn't you be in Yamanashi Prefecture for your training Midoriya?"

"Yeah long story short, our train got attacked and we had to leave. But on the top of that it's Hosu City. You heard Manual right? Tenya-"

"I did. Iida wouldn't do something so reckless but..." she gritted her teeth and said, "her brother was attacked by the Hero Killer. I don't think he's gonna let it go that easily. We should've talked to him about it."

"We don't have time to dwell on it. Think about where he is right now."

"I think we have a clear idea of where he can be..." Mira said looking at Midoriya.

* * *

Midoriya was faster than he was before. If Mira didn't work on her speed like Baiji said, she would've had a hard time following him. He was good in these matters and he knew exactly where Iida might be. They were lucky to arrive at the right time and stop the hero killer.

"Guess I was right," Midoriya said punching the hero killer's face.

"You found him too? But how?" Iida asked, as he was struggling to speak. Mira noticed a cut on his shoulder and some blood on the ground.

"I saw it on TV. They had some stats about the hero killer. Most of his victims were found where there weren't many people. So in order to find you, I needed to search far away from the panic - in the back alleys of Hosu City. Let's go! We have to get help from the pros!" Midoriya said.

Mira tried to pull Iida on his feet but it looked like his shoulder hurt a lot. He said, "I can't move my body. Since he got me, I've been paralyzed!"

"That's the kind of quirk people of TV said the hero killer might have. So cutting somehow activates his power huh?" Midoriya said, and soon he noticed another injured person near the wall.

"I'll carry Iida, you carry the other person!" she said, trying to pull Iida. But he stopped her by saying, "Please don't get involved. T-this has nothing to do with you. Listen to me! Stand down!"

"If you really believe in that, then why are trying to become a hero in the first place!" Midoriya said, "There are plenty of things that I want to say, but it has to wait."

Midoriya ran forward to fight with him, and managed to get one hit. Mira took the time to pull Iida and the other hero far away from the fight. Midoriya needed help, sure, but the hero killer here targeting Iida and the other hero in the first place. She thought he can buy some time and then manage to escape but when she turned around to look, Midoriya was on the ground.

The hero killer was walking towards her with the blade and the only thing she could do is defend and fight back. But it was hard to predict how the hero killer was going to use his sword.

"Get away!" Mira said throwing some water blades at him. But he was quick to dodge them. She knew that if she used the water prison now, it would make her lose energy way faster. And it would be easier for the hero killer to finish all of them. She just couldn't risk it.

"Move away kid," the hero killer said and started running towards her, "or you're going to be next!"

"Don't let him swallow your blood!" Midoriya shouted.

Mira used water from her feet to make the road slippery but it had little to no effect. He was fast and jumped around. Within a flash he was close to her, his hands swinging near her face. And like a reflex, she used her hands to claw at his face, all while dodging his sword and releasing boiling water from her hands.

The hero killer jumped back, his cheek stinging from the attack earlier and then immediately threw three knives at her. Mira screamed in pain and ran forward, where Midoriya was lying paralyzed. Her eyes moved up, where the hero killer was. She just needed to use her quirk to wipe off blood from the knives before he tasted it, if he managed to get the knives out of her arm. Using her high speed, she slid towards Midoriya. But as soon as she picked him up, the hero killer rushed towards Iida to attack. It could be over in a second and Mira had very little time to use her quirk on him. But the problem was, if the hero killer dodged, the ones who would get hit were the injured ones. It was either her speed or nothing.

Fortunately, a fire rushed towards the hero killer and stopped him from killing Iida.

"Todoroki?!" Midoriya said noticing the familiar face, "How did you get here?"

"It took me a while to figure out. You need to send more than just your specific location. But you're not one to send messages like that, are you?" Todoroki said, "Everything's okay. The pro heroes are going to be here any minute."

* * *

Iida and Midoriya got freed after a while. The hero killer's quirk can paralyze someone but how long it worked was based on a person's blood type. All of them had some kind of injury, and as time passed, he was getting desperate to kill Iida and the other hero before the pros showed up. In the end while Todoroki was using his quirk to attack from below, Mira attacked from the top of the building. Midoriya and Iida used their fast moves and strong blows to punch the hero killer down, who was knocked out after it.

"Then we must restrain him and get him to the street. Maybe we can find some rope," Todoroki said.

"Yeah, we should take all of his weapons too," Midoriya said.

Mira looked at Iida sitting on the ground, staring at them. "Are you okay?" she asked, her right hand shut tight and squeezing his leg, trying to suppress the pain on her left arm.

"Y-Yes. But your arm-" Iida said, pointing out at the knives stuck on her arm with eyes full of guilt.

"I'll be fine. It's really fucking painful but if I remove the knives, I might lose way more blood than this. Besides I don't have the guts to pull out knives from my arm right now," she explained clutching onto her injured arm.

As soon as they reached the street, Gran Torino spotted Midoriya. Soon, other heroes arrived the spot as well.

"Endeavor told us that there was a request for help here but.." the heroes looked at their faces and said, "children? Here?"

"Those injuries look bad. I'll call an ambulance right away." One of the heroes said.

"Is that...the hero killer? I'll get the police on the line!" Another said.

"I need to make a call too," Mira said and stepped aside taking out her mobile. She called Oikawa on his phone and informed him about it saying, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, and pro heroes are with me. I won't be able to join you guys.".

A part of her was glad that Baiji and her team was busy in putting off fires around the city. But then again, sooner or later it will surely reach her ears and Mira had no idea how she's going to take it. Soon, she got a call on her mobile. It was her brother. The media might already be recording about this incident. Knowing her parents and Kyoka, she was sure that they will call her soon. She noticed one notification of texts from Bakugou.

Oh yeah, Bakugou. She forgot about him. Well she didn't exactly have the time to worry about him when they almost got killed by a villain. Mira sighed and picked up the incoming call from her brother, followed by a voice filled with nervousness, "Mira? Are you okay?"


	28. Chapter 26 - New Bonds

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 26 - New Bonds**

When everything was over and under control Mira, Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki were taken to Hosu General Hospital. Since most rooms were occupied by those victims who got injured yesterday, everyone was kept in one room. Although she felt a bit uncomfortable with three other guys in the same room, she definitely slept like a baby after the little incident. Well, her training was brutal and she didn't want to waste a day where she's finally getting some sleep. Her side of the bed was fully covered with curtains. When she finally woke up, she rubbed her eyes and heard the conversation between the boys.

"Did you sleep Midoriya?" Todoroki asked.

"No, not really," Midoriya answered.

"I figured. Me neither."

"Thinking about the fight now, we did something pretty amazing."

"Yeah, I agree."

"After everything that happened back there, it kinda feels like a miracle that we are even alive. With my leg messed up, I was an easy target. He probably could've killed me if he really wanted to," Midoriya said, glancing at his wrapped up feet.

"Yeah, seems to me that he let both of us live in purpose. I am impressed by you though, Iida. He was actually trying to murder you but you stood tall," Todoroki said looking at Iida.

"That's not true. I was-" Iida got interrupted by a loud 'thud'.

"Uh...morning guys?" Mira said.

"Wait, are you okay?! Did you get hurt?" Midoriya asked looking at her down on the floor.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I just got a little cramp on my legs for speeding up too much. I also had training yesterday, you know?" she said getting up and walked to the bathroom to get freshen up. When she was done, she heard some voice outside the bathroom.

"There you are!" Baiji's angry voice entered her ears as soon as she got out of the bathroom.

"_Oh shit,_" Mira thought.

"I told all of you not to engage in fights! That was an order! What made you think you can just go out there and disobey what I said?!"

"But you said that I can rescue someone. And my friend Iida needed to be rescued!" Mira said, hoping Baiji won't use this to double the workouts for her.

"Don't blame this on him! You should just be glad that there wasn't any kind of major harm! That was very reckless of you," Baiji sighed, "Well we don't have time for that now. You've got a visitors."

The Police Chief, Kenji Tsuragamae along with Manual and Gran Torino were also in the room.

"So, you're the U.A. students who brought down the hero killer huh?" Kenji said, "Stain has some serious injuries - severe burns, lots of cuts on his body and several broken bones. Right now, he's in the hospital under strict guard. There's a lesson you should've already learned. When quirks became the norm, the police forces sought to maintain their status quo. They decided we wouldn't use quirks as weapons. That's when heroes came in. They could do what we couldn't, that is if they are licensed. It would be impossible for police to condone the use of deadly quirks. Afterall, we are here to stop such harm from being done. The reason why only pros can use their powers now is because of the strict code of ethics that the heroes abide by. That's why it's against the law for uncertified people to cause injury. Whether you were up against the hero killer or not, none of you have the authority to harm the villain. That means the four of you along with your supervisors are sure to receive harsh punishments for gross abuse of your powers."

"Now wait a minute! If Iida hadn't stepped in Native would've been murdered. And if not for Midoriya and Mira, both of them would be dead. No one else even realized that the hero killer was in Hosu! Are you saying we should've just stood by and watched people die?!" Todoroki said, anger laced in his voice while Midoriya and Iida tried to calm him down.

"So it's okay to break the laws as long as it goes your way?" Kenji said.

"But sir, isn't it a hero's job to save people?" Todoroki said, his patience was running low now.

"This is why you're not a full-fledged pro yet. It's obvious U.A. and Endeavor hasn't been teaching enough," Kenji said which pushed Todoroki to finally march towards him but got stopped by Gran Torino in middle saying.

"What I'm saying is the official stand of the police department. But any punishment would only be necessary if this was public. If it was, there's no way you could escape from being reprimanded. On the other hand, we could say Endeavor saved the day. Media would support the stories completely and we could pretend you weren't involved. Thankfully there were very few witnesses. This could be the last you heard of any punishments. It woul mean no one would know about you though. You'd receive no claim at all. The choice is yours." Kenji said, "Personally I know where I stand. I don't wanna damage any promising young careers for a mistake like this."

"We all sorry for what we did," Mira said as Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya nooded their heads and bowed down in respect.

"I know it's not fair. You won't enjoy any of the fame and praise you would've received otherwise. But allow me, as the chief of police," Kanji bowed down as well, "to say thank you."

* * *

After taking some rest, Mira took her phone and stepped outside their room. She went near the visitor's area and called everyone, reassuring them of her health and safety. She read everyone's texts and send them messages. Well, almost everyone. Maybe it was because she was nervous to read the texts Bakugou sent her. Or maybe she 'saved the best for last'.

She opened the text with a small smile on her face. She didn't exactly expect him to text her back.

_*texting*_

**Mira**

Hey

I really miss you

**Bakuuu** 😊

What the fuck

Fuck off

Wtf do you mean

Stop joking you fucking grandma

_(08:30 pm)_

Hey

Aren't you at the stupid agency near hosu city?

I bet your desperate ass is there doing something stupid

You're not deku

Fucking idiot

YOU HAVE THE GUTS TI IGNORE ME

I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BASTARD

_(11:30 pm)_

**Mira**

I'm okay now btw lol

_(10:00 am)_

From the looks of it, Mira felt that Bakugou was actually a bit worried. Was he though? Maybe he was just being himself and talking naturally like he did with others. She wasn't so sure, and Kyoka wasn't available all the time since she had her own training. She was overthinking for sure. But this was a conversation starter and she was glad.

Mira's injuries weren't that bad, so she got released from hospital. And she went back to train at the internship again.

Oikawa hugged her and almost cried like a baby when she entered the agency. Baiji was furious with her actions and gave her more tasks than usual. With a bit of pleading and ugly crying, according to her sidekick, the police department agreed to just punish her with a paycut. Baiji became more petty than she usually was. Often she would repeat Mira's words and mock her, something that she didn't do in front off her sidekick. But it was all for fun and in the sense that they were now closer than they were before. And her friends were all safe, even though Iida's left arm was damaged way worse than expected, atleast he was alive. She knew Iida would work harder and never give up. It brightened up her mood and she felt positive.

Well, all of that and also the fact that she started expecting replies from him. For someone as rude as Bakugou, Mira didn't expect him to have any sense of humor.

*_texting_*

**Bakuuu** 😊

FUCK OFF

**Mira**

Aww did you miss me~

**Bakuuu** 😊

STOP CREEPING ME OUT

**Mira**

Hey I'm not that creepy!

Why are you always such a cold fucker?

Ooooh cold just reminded me of a joke

You wanna hear?

**Bakuuu** 😊

…

**Mira**

Okay!

What does a snowman have that a snow-woman doesn't?

**Bakuuu** 😊

…

**Mira**

SNOWBALLS

LMAOOOOOOO

**Bakuuu** 😊

Your jokes are as bad as your quirk control

**Mira**

WTF ASKSJKAKDJKJA LMAO I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN JOKE

**Bakuuu** 😊

I am serious

**Mira**

LMAOOOOO HAHAHAHAHHA

(_11:00 pm_)

And as for Bakugou, he was surprised at the sudden text from her. What was she thinking? Why would he allow someone like her to be his friend? But he couldn't help it. He never ignored her words before, and he wasn't going to be a coward and piss himself just because of this 'friendship' bullshit.

And then, he heard the news of the attacks in Hosu City. He knew her agency was close to the said city. He thought that he was being very subtle about his worry, and from the outsider's perspective he would even come off as rude but if any of his friends got a glimpse of his texts, especially Kirishima, it wouldn't take them a second to know that he was infact, _worried about Mira_. He was sure what they would've said about this. He might've acted like he didn't understand it before, but he knew what Kirishima meant when he talked about Mira to him.

"How come you don't know our classmate's names and their quirks but actually know Mira this well?" ,

"Hey, you probably have no idea about this but you look at her way more than any other girl in this whole school." ,

"Dude, I know you're smart and shit but no one is gonna believe that bullshit about you _observing_ her. You were clearly checking her out!" ,

"Just admit it bro, there's something different between the both of you!"

All of which were now absurd to him. They were nothing but old classmates. And now, they are just friends.

And ofcourse, besides that, Bakugou would also know _all about Mira's weaknesses. _


	29. Chapter 27 - Awkward

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 27 - Awkward**

The last day of internship turned out way emotional that Mira expected it to be. Baiji was bawling like a baby and her sidekick didn't nag her to be professional for the first time. Mostly because she didn't expect the interns to be so daring and different from the other ones. Oikawa was trying to act indifferent and manly but almost teared up when they arrived at the station. Everyone promised to keep in touch with each other.

Mira's school started right after their internship. She filled in about how they started texting each other which felt extremely suspicious to Kyoka, but she was happy about the progress. Her eyes often went towards the door, waiting for that hot headed blond to enter the class. All of this progress was fine to her but, she wasn't sure if they were supposed to act like they were before or just talk to each other naturally. She knew how he acted in front of his squad whenever she talked to him. He felt embarrassed to talk to her and mostly avoided her in school.

"You know it's kind of weird how he suddenly did a 180 and started talking to you. I mean, he literally calls everyone an extra except for his own squad," Kyoka said to her.

"To be honest, I find this weird too. But it's nice to talk to him. He's funny sometimes and it's fun to tease him. He gets riled up so fast," Mira said.

"Oh my god, you sound like you're went out with a guy on a date and now you're giving me review about the guy," Kyoka chuckled, "do you still blush?"

Mira scoffed and said, "Shut up, you blush while talking to Kaminari. I've noticed it too."

"I blush when I wear skirt too, he's not special," Kyoka said, trying to defend herself, her cheeks going pink.

"Sure, you must be speaking the truth with that blush on your face," Mira laughed.

The door opened, followed by Kirishima and Sero laughing loudly and saying, "Holy crap! What the hell Bakugou!" She looked at them and was presented with a sight - Bakugou looking like a _pretty_ boy. He had his hair properly combed down.

Mira couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. No matter how cute he looks, his attitude doesn't go well with that hair. She heard him complain and shout at them, "Stop laughing. My hair has gotten used to this and I can't get it back the right way. Did you not hear me? I'll kill you both!"

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy!" Sero said, still laughing. Mira quickly took out her mobile and clicked picture of him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Bakugou shouted, his hair popping back up to what it usually looked like. She turned back to see Kyoka talking to Mira and Tsuyu, probably catching up to what their internships were like. Soon the conversation turned to the topic of hero killer and Kaminari pointed at them saying, "Now if you wanna talk about the ones who really changed, it was those four."

"Oh yeah! The hero killer!" Sero said.

"Glad you guys made it back alive, seriously," Kirishima said."

Mira looked at the two boys being pulled by their collars by Bakugou who was looking at her back. She didn't know how to react and in a rush, she laughed and loudly called, "Hey pretty boy! Haha!"

Silence.

The whole class looked at her, noticing her sudden weird behavior followed by Bakugou shouting, "SHUT UP GRANDMA! I"LL KILL YOU!" They were just surprised that Mira actually made fun of him for the first time. Thankfully it didn't last long when Kaminari suddenly started talking about the viral video of the hero killer. Well this was awkward for both of them. After fighting with each other almost everyday, it was kind of hard to be suddenly friends with him and joke with each other. She usually had no problem but with Bakugou, when they just became friends, she didn't want it to become an issue. She wasn't so sure if he was gonna act like they usually did before their internship.

Bakugou also, found it a bit hard but he wasn't one to overthink about such things. So he talked to her naturally but at moments, when he looked at her, it made him feel shitty somehow. Like he wasn't doing something right.

Some kind of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"I am ready! Hope you're ready to return to your lessons! Today it's hero basic training! Feels like I haven't seen you in a while! Welcome back!" All Might said, "Now then, listen carefully for what's in store. We're going to be conducting a little race. Take everything that you've learnt in your internships and apply it in this rescue training."

Iida's hand shot up as he asked the obvious question, "If it's rescue training, then shouldn't we be in USJ instead?"

"Ah, that facuility specializes in disasters. As I said earlier, this is a race. So prepare yourself! You're about to step into Field Gamma! Inside is a metal labyrinth densely packed with steel factories, so good luck finding a way around. You'll be competing in groups of five and one with six! Each person starts with a different location on the outskirts of the model city. I'll send you the distress signal and you do what you must to rescue me! Whoever finds me first, wins!" All Might said and slowly turned his head towards Bakugou with his fingers pointing towards him, and said, "But try to keep property damage to the bare minimum please."

"Why are you pointing at me-" Bakugou asked, turning his head away.

The first team included the students who had the best mobility in class - Iida, Ojiro, Mira, Midoriya, Sero and Mira.

Sure she had good mobility and she could've won because of her speed too but jumping in an area with unstable footing and slippery surface, wasn't exactly favorable for her quirk. Her foot slipped at least three times. It was something she needed to work on and later find a way that will help her balance herself.

After the class was over, as the girls started changing into their uniforms, they started talking about their recent progress. Mira got a lot of praises for her new technique, even though she came third in the race.

"We thought that was a one time thing you did during festival!" Mira exclaimed.

"Yeah, the hero I was training under said I should work on that since it can come in handy, you know?" Mira smiled, awkwardly. She wasn't used to compliments.

"Yeah-" Mira got interrupted by Kyoka saying, "What the heck is this?"

Everyone turned around and found a small hole on the wall. The girls were all halfway to change into their uniforms, that is, half naked when they heard a voice, a very familiar and perverted one from the other side of the wall - the boy's lockerroom.

"Hey Midoriya! You won't believe what I just found! The jackpot! Someone made a hole into this wall! Our previous generation has given us a gift! You know what's next door, right? The girl's lockerroom!" Mineta said pointing to the wall, where a poster was half ripped off to Midoriya who's mind was occupied with what All Might said after their race.

Iida being the gentleman and righteous person he is, immediately revolted against it. Hoping to stop Mineta before he did something bad, he said, "Don't even think about it! Peeping on them like that would be criminal!"

Mineta tore off the whole poster off and desperately said, "Then you'll have to throw me in solitary confinement cause you can't stop me!" He looked through the hole, hoping to get a glimpse of any of the girls, "I wanna see Yaoyorozu's curves, Ashido's slender waist, Hagakure's floating underwear, Uraraka's super tight body, Asui's soft boobies, Mira's b-" Before he could further say anything vulger, Kyoka put her earphone jack through the hole and hit his eye.

"Ugh! Thanks Kyoka!" Uraraka said.

"Despecible. We're gonna close this hole immediately!" Momo said.

Kyoka went to her locker and started dressing back to his uniform as soon as Momo came forward to close the hole. Mira lightly smacked her head and said, "I know that look."

She sighed and said, "Ofcourse you do. But he even called your name."

"And thankfully you didn't let him continue," Mira's turned back to her locker, "Because I despise people like him more than anyone else. Fucking disgusting."

"I might be crossing a line...but did you...face any kind of.."

"Kind of..I guess," Mira said sighing, "I'll talk about it someday. I don't wanna kill my mood."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're gearing up to get a boyfriend."

"Shut up," Mira said supressing her smile and biting her lips, "it's not that serious."

"Oh my god, you want to be serious!"

"Wha- shut up! I mean, ofcourse but not now!"

"No offence but a guy as rude and dense as him is not a good idea..." Kyoka said, "but you already have a crush."

"I am fully aware how bad that is. Besides," Mira smiled, "I feel like...it's not the right time to date. We should concentrate on becoming a hero first."

"Well I'm just glad you know that."

"To be honest, I think almost every U.A. students do."

"You didn't have much girl friends did you?"

"...I did."

"Your cousins don't count."

"Aizawa's gonna make us stand outside if we are any more late than this."

* * *

Bakugou probably didn't hear about the little commotion because most of the time he ignores people, but Kirishima did fill his ear about that. Well, he was friend with a talkative guy to not know about things. And he didn't exactly have a reaction besides, "Whatever."

Aizawa made an announcement at the end of the last class, "Well it''s almost time for summer vacation. Don't get too excited. You can't just relax the entire month. You'll be training while you're camping in the woods. However, those of you who don't pass the final exam before the semester is over, will have summer school."

The whole class was half excited and half nervous, but overall way more looking forward to their training and sleepover. "Come to think of it, we never had a sleepover huh?" Mira said to Kyoka while they were near the exit gate.

"Half of the time we are too tired. I think we would actually be sleeping if we have sleepovers," Kyoka said.

"Unless, we call the girls together oneday. But to be honest, I am not a whole ball of energy like Mira. I'll be sleeping anyway," Mira chuckled, "Alright, bye!"

As she was walking towards the station, she noticed her new friend on the way.

"Hello pretty boy~"

"Shut up! And use that mouth to read language cause your mistakes make me puke!"

"How do you even know that?!"

"Fucking Kirishima! He talks too much!"

"And you shout too much. Chill dude-"

"You're the one to talk," Bakugou muttered.

"I only shout at you though," Mira said, "it's like the only form of communication when you're shouting."

"SHUT UP GRANDMA!" Bakugou shouted, "I've seen you get angry before."

"...he's disgusting. I mean don't you guys feel that way too?! Mineta, a fucking hero with an attitude like that?!" Mira said, "Besides, didn't you hear what he said about us girls? What he was about to do? If Kyoka didn't stop him, he would've commented shit about all of us. Doesn't it make you angry? Doesn't it bother you?!"

"Why should it?" Bakugou blurted out, "I don't care about extras like him."

"...okay," Mira said. The rest of the time they walked together was silent. It was uncomfortable an awkward. It wasn't what exactly Mira wanted to hear from Bakugou. Maybe somewhere she felt this was what he might answer, but a huge part of her did think he would hate Mineta's actions too.

But Bakugou on the other hand meant what he said. He didn't actually care. He isn't supposed to. But why was he feeling like this again? And even after Mira said fine?

Just like before, some kind of guilt in the pit of his stomach.


	30. Chapter 28 - Group Study

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 28 - Group Study**

Bakugou completely avoided the Mineta conversation with Mira, and even though a part of her understood why, mostly she thought that it wasn't a good enough reason. Ofcourse their mindset was different, but in order to be a hero, firstly they need to feel connected with humanity and care about their well being, right? Well, atleast that's what she thought.

The next day Aizawa made an announcement about their final term exams at the end of his class, "There's only one week left before your final exams begin. I'm sure you all are studying constantly right? Don't forget to keep training. The written exam is only one element. There's also the practical portion you should be worried about."

The whole class started flipping out. Well, not exactly everyone but just the others ranking under the top 10. Mira didn't do well either. Her practical marks were usually high and boosted up her total marks. But now that the finals were here, she knew she needed to improve on both. It wasn't a necessity before but she wanted to attend the training camp with the others. And besides she wanted to do better and not let her family down. She couldn't afford to be ranked 16th again.

While some people were worrying over their lack of notes and understanding some subjects, Momo suggested on a group study session. She was from a rich family, and was surprisingly more than happy to help them study. Mira needed some help too, but as she was about to talk to Momo, she noticed something. Kyoka was talking to Kaminari. It felt like she was on her own different and carefree zone. Mira called out to her, "Hey Kyoka!"

"What?" she asked walking towards her, "Shouldn't you join too? Or are you gonna..." her eyes went to the first bench where Bakugou was sitting along with a grinning Kirishima. "On other note, it's too much of a burden for Momo. I'm sure your new 'friend' will help you."

"Huh?" Mira looked back at the blond and cleared her throat, "I called you because it looks like you're doing good on your side."

"Excuse me?" Kyoka blushed said, "It's not what it looks like. We're just-"

"No, it's just that you seem less self-conscious around him," Mira smiled, "I'm glad." Kyoka gasped hearing her, ears reddening. She fumbled and stuttered, unable to form words. "What? You didn't realize that?" Mira asked, "I know you're gonna stick up my ass if I go with you, and avoid Kaminari as a result. So I'm just gonna try my luck with...him." They both sat zoned out.

Mira sighed and chuckled, "Wow, can't believe that we are talking about making moves on our crushes." Both stared at each other and started laughing. They usually don't like to talk about their crush because it was embarassing but were very much aware of how things were going. But, slowly they were taking steps forward and they were finally gonna have sleepovers. They didn't exactly have much time to talk about feelings with all the training and exams coming up. Besides, they were kind of emotionally constipated.

"Okay well good luck," Kyoka said and went back to discuss with Momo about their group study.

Meanwhile Mira sat there contemplating whether to text him or just go ask him for help. She did avoid Momo for Kyoka, sure, but she definitely needed help and someone has to help her get these in her head. She didn't exactly have any other choice left.

Walking towards the two bestfriends, Mira tapped on Bakugou's shoulder. He turned and asked with his usual crap attitude, "You want something?"

"Uh yeah, I was thinking if you could help me with studies. I...don't exactly understand it. I don't remember things that I study without understanding it's meaning."

For some reason Bakugou felt a sense of pride and like the kind of guy he is, he immediately responded with a grin on his face, "Why aren't you asking help from Momo? She's-"

"Not close to me as much as you are," Mira said. Both Bakugou and Kirishima looked taken aback with her statement. She didn't want them to overthink about her choice of words and continued saying, "Besides, she's already got her hands full. On the top of that, I don't even know how she'll handle Kaminari and Mina. Um...less people, less interruptions."

"Shut up already grandma!" Bakugou shouted and then muttered the rest of the words, "Yeah whatever."

Kirishima who was watching both of them talk, knew that Bakugou probably shouted to hide his embarrassment, but he wanted to tease him a bit more. "Sounds like I should study with Momo and leave you two alone," he said.

"You think I don't know enough? Maybe I should beat the lessons in your head!"

"Shut up and join us," she said whispering to Kirishima, "look you have to be there or else we might just kill each other off while fighting."

"I know you won't," Kirishima whispered back to her, with a suspicious smile on his face. Mira decided to turn a blind eye to that. Maybe Kiri knew something about her feelings for his bestfriend, but she wasn't going to take the risk of letting it out by being all nervous in front of him.

* * *

Everyday for the whole week, the three met up in a cafe and had a group study. Bakugou was actually a pretty good teacher - well, apart from the fact that he got pissed off easily. But, he still had to patience to teach them inspite of messing up multiple times. Halfway, Mira thought he would just get fed up and tell her to go home. But Bakugou gave her a pretty good scolding saying, "No fucking way are you gonna go home before finishing this! You think I can't teach! I swear I'll get this into your fucking brain today!"

Today was the last day, and Bakugou took an exam. Both of them did pretty good, and they revised whatever they had difficulties in. Kirishima was usually the talkative one, initiating conversation between them because when left alone, he observed them to be weirdly quiet. Like something was going on in both of their minds. After they finished their drinks, Bakugou went to the counter to order more food. Kirishima wasn't so bad at reading people and he knew something was making her uncomfortable.

"Do you think you can be in the top 10 now?" Kirishima asked.

"Kind of. I mean Bakugou did make the chapters clear to me," Mira answered, "I expect more marks than that creep."

"Who? Mineta?"

"Yeah."

"You really hate him huh...more than Bakugou."

"Why would I hate Bakugou?"

"You don't?" Kirishima looked at her with a surprised face.

"No. He is annoying though. I mean have you seen that temper? I thought he would kick me out."

"Yeah I don't know if you noticed," Kirishima smirked, "but he never hit you as hard as he hit me whenever I did something wrong"

"Yeah cause your quirk is literally hardening," Mira with an amused smile on her face, "stop twisting it."

"You know that's not only it. I mean, I might be dumb but I have eyes dude."

"Well you need glasses then."

"You haven't seen yourself during classes. You are so obvious bro."

"Well, what were you staring at me for baby? Don't play this game with me Kiri, you won't win." Mira said grinning.

"He literally just flicked you. He smacks other people."

"You think flicks don't hurt?! Let me flick you then you stupid shit-" Mira said leaning forward, ready to flick his forehead.

"STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Bakugou shouted, making both of them sit straight while the people in the cafe stared at them.

* * *

"Kirishima really knows how to make someone feel less tensed," Mira said walking towards the subway with Bakugou.

"Why the heck were you tensed?"

"Well..we didn't exactly talk about our little fight."

"What fight?"

Mira chuckled and said, "Oh my god you forgot about it already?! I'm talking about Mineta."

"He's not worth my time."

"I know, but I was just-"

"Why do you even hate him so much? There must be a fucking reason."

"Because I don't think someone who sees women as sexual objects and always has an ulterior motive behind helping them should be a fucking hero. Like Asui told me that he even grabbed her in the middle of villain attack in USJ. If it was me, I would never let a hero like that touch me." Mira ranted and sighed, "Look you don't have to agree with me, but just don't judge me for this. I know what I'm talking about."

Bakugou scoffed and said, "For someone who fucking judges people on every step, you shouldn't talk about being judged."

"Gosh, I fucking know that! I don't judge everyone though! And if I hurt someone, I apologize to them!" Mira shouted and then muttered, "Unlike someone else." She looked at the bus stop to her left, where Bakugou was supposed to wait. She felt a bit disappointed that this wasn't even supposed to be a matter of discussion but she was still feeling bad about it. He was right though. She just didn't know that whether it was even a bad thing - to judge someone like that little creep. And his words made sense. She needs to stop being pissed about Mineta being a hero, even if he tries to take advatage of all the ladies in the course. He wasn't, shouldn't and will never be worth her time anyway.

"Alright bye," she said and was about to cross the road when he called her out.

"H-hold on," Bakugou shouted and Mira looked back at him, "Stop thinking about things that don't matter. Just concentrate on being a fucking hero first."

"Do you mean...you're sorry about it?"

"When did I fucking say that?!" Bakugou said, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"I saw you speak the same way to Kaminari and Mina about controlling their quirks. It's because you were concerned right?"

"Shut up," Bakugou rubbed the back of his head and looked at her face. She was finally smiling and wasn't all worried and shit. Her forehead was still a bit red with all the flicks that she had to endure. Unknowingly, he moved her hands and rubbed her forehead, as if massaging the red spot and said, "You just looked like a puppy who got kicked off."

Hearing a gasp, he quickly moved his hand back and walked off to the bus stand. Mira turned and waited for the traffic signal to go red so she can finally cross the road. She didn't want Bakugou to see her face right now. Oh she was blushing, and this time with a stupid smile on her face. She wanted to maintain her composure and stop smiling, but she just couldn't.

The signal turned red.

"I better see you in Top 10 grandma!" she heard the blond shout.

"You fucking will!" she said, before crossing the road. Her face was as red as the traffic signal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I saw someone ask how Mira looks and to be honest I don't have a specific detailed face in mind. I imagine her as Hiyori from Noragami for some reason. _


	31. Chapter 29 - Practical Exam

**SEASON - II**

**Chapter 29 - Practical Exam**

The last test was the practical exam, something the first years were not so worried about after someone said that they might get robots like the ones during their entrance exam. But Mira felt that it wouldn't be so easy. Why would they give something to the students that they already passed before?

As they arrived in the Central Plaza, her suspicions turned out to be true. All the teachers gathered along with Aizawa. Ofcourse, a practical exam wouldn't actually require all the teachers but they were here for a certain reason. And soon enough the situation was explained.

"Remember, it's possible to fail this final. If you wanna go to camp then don't make any stupid mistake," Aizawa said, "I expect many of you gathered information in order to have some idea of what you're going to face today."

Mina and Kaminari started celebrating when the principal popped out of Aizawa's binding cloth and said, "Actually this years test will be completely different for various reasons." He dropped down and said, "the tests now have a new focus. There'll be hero work ofcourse, but also teamwork and combat between actual people. You students will be working together in pairs and your opponents will one of our esteemed U.A. teachers. Isn't it fabulous?!"

"Additionally your partners and your opponents has already been chosen. They were determined in my discretion based on various factors including fighting style, grades and personal relationships," Aizawa said and started announcing the teams. Mira didn't have much luck on her side, but this time it was worse than before.

"Mineta, Sero and Hayashi are in the 9th team."

It wasn't like everyone was unaware about Mira's hatred for Mineta, heck, even he knew how much she hated him. But the teachers probably saw this and decided to pair them up together. She was just glad that she wasn't in a situation like Bakugou because he was paired up with Midoriya and the hero they were up against was All Might. She was aware of how Midnight's quirk affected because of television and during the festival, when she made Bakugou faint.

The principal pulled handcuffs in front of them and said, "You've got 30 minutes to complete the exam. In order to win your objective is to put these handcuffs on your teacher. Or you could win if one of you manage to escape from the combat stage."

It might've been a coincidence but Mira and Bakugou's situation was a bit similar. She looked behind at the blond, and realized that he was already looking at her with a scowl on his face. Usually, she would blush if this happened, but now her thoughts weren't exactly focused on her "love life". They have pro heroes as opponents so right now, her crush on him wasn't much of a concern. Midoriya was Bakugou's friend before and she didn't know why he hates him but for the first time ever, Mira understood what it's like to be paired up with someone you despise.

* * *

Mira wasn't exactly good in planning strategy but Sero approached her anyway. She didn't realize that when they were together in a team, both of the boys were actually looking at her to come up with some plan. Once again, treating her some kind of a _team leader_. It brought back memories of her training with All Might. After the incident, she wanted out from being in this kind of position. Because if she failed, she wouldn't be able to handle the fact that she brought down the whole team along with her.

But they were looking at her with some expectation. And none of them came up with anything so she just decided to tell them about her plan. Although she wasn't looking or talking with Mineta, she was giving both of them instructions. Her hatred shouldn't come in between. She wanted to go to this camp.

Besides, she made a _promise_.

The first thing she asked Sero was to keep his tapes ready to be used. It was useful in covering their nose and not let Midnight's quirk hit them. Other than her quirk, they had no idea about her offensive techniques. Mira only hoped it would buy them some time. She told Mineta to use himself as a distraction, which he was happy about since Midnight was one beautiful lady. Mira told him to use his quirk and make her stay stuck for a while, and Sero would use his tapes to bind her up and it would be Mira's job to put handcuffs on her. She knew it wouldn't be so easy so she decided to use her water prison on her, if required. But that would require some source of water. If she used water from her quirk, it would take just mere minutes for her collapse. She did have another plan ready though. If nothing worked, she decided to use her speed and escape the arena.

When the match started, their team were already in a disadvantage. Their combat stage was a rocky mountain area and had no water nearby. The three of them were looking around for Midnight when suddenly they smelled a sweet fragrance. As soon as Mira started feeling drowsy, she slid away from the area with her hands covering her nose and shouted, "Move! She's here!"

"My my," Midnight smiled with a sleeping Sero on her lap, "A lady? I can use my quirk to full extent now."

Mira heard it from Midoriya before but Midnight's quirk was Somnambulist and it worked better on guys than girls. She thought it was nonsense since a smell shouldn't really make much of a difference based on gender but now in the field, it turned out to be true. She heard Mineta's cry in the distance. It pissed her off even more. As if it wasn't awful that they were paired together, now their only communication system, more specifically, Sero was asleep and Mineta was running away instead of sticking to the plan.

Midnight was still emitting her fragrance and Mira had no choice but to keep her hands on her nose. Her teacher was walking slowly towards Mineta, who seemed to be hiding behind rocks. She quietly slid closer to her, finding a proper distance to put handcuffs on her.

All of a sudden Mineta rushed towards Midnight, his face covered with Sero's tapes, and throwing his sticky balls from his head towards her. But that wasn't exactly enough. She used her whip to get a grip on Mineta, releasing more of her fragrance. And Mira knew she had to do something to stop her from getting him.

She used her quirk and was about to smack her away. But she couldn't do it. Midnight decided to focus on Mira now and got her whip around her leg. Mineta stopped for a moment and looked back at her. She looked back at him and yelled, "Well, what are you staring for?! Go for it you dumbass! RUN!"

"You should be wise enough to focus on yourself sweetie," Midnight said and pulled Mira closer to herself. She couldn't hold in her breath much longer. She can see Mineta in the distance, standing in a dilemma, thinking whether to leave his teammate alone.

Well, she didn't exactly think her _third _plan would actually be required in the field but she did it. It took a lot of practice during the whole week, and it drained her energy but she was ready. She released her hands and put up in the air, while she sucked in air from her mouth. Before Midnight could realize, Mira used her quirk to release water from her hands and mouth. She controlled the movements of the water and in a few minutes, both of them were inside her water prison. When Midnight trashed around and tried to get out, she decided to speed up and rotate the water at a faster pace. Ofcourse, it was draining her too, and she wasn't able to breathe properly. She quickly took out handcuffs from her pockets and put them on to Midnight's foot, which was really close to her face.

In a few seconds, she released her quirks and slammed down on the ground.

Before passing out, she heard the announcement about her team passing the exams.

* * *

She was in the infirmary and heard some voices around her.

"You went easy on the girl."

"She caught me off-guard."

"But you realized it pretty soon, didn't you?"

"Hey, I just wanted to know what she was going to do about it. Men don't interest me in combat as much as women do."

"Can you stop with that sadistic face you creep."

"Both of you, get out. The infirmary is not for gossip." Mira recognized it as the Recovery Girl's voice. She heard the retreating footsteps and the door closing.

* * *

She woke up pretty soon though, and went in the control room to watch the current match. And she realized that a good thing and a bad thing happened. One, she wasn't that late cause Bakugou and Midoriya's match was going on. Two, Bakugou was on the ground and All Might had his fist on his face, but Bakugou was still holding onto it and fighting back.

Midoriya escaped with Bakugou in the last second. But both of them were badly beat up and had to be taken into the infirmary quickly. No one was allowed in, except for All Might for some time. Although Recovery Girl opened the infirmary after 15 minutes. She knew their friends will be there to know about their condition.

Mira was in the waiting room when everyone visited. She was deciding whether to go or not. Bakugou was unconscious when Midoriya escaped with him, and she knew he would be pissed off about that. And her being present in there might just rile him up even more.

"Hey," Kyoka said, "I don't know why you're overthinking but I think you should visit them if it worries you so much. Besides, he's in no condition to be mad at you."

Mira looked at her best friend. Even though they barely had time to catch up, their bond grew stronger and Kyoka sensed her discomfort. She knew Mira always went to check up on Midoriya and Bakugou. It would just require for someone to tell her that it was okay to visit them.

Mira smiled and walked towards the infirmary. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Recovery Girl wasn't there yet. She was probably in the control room again, or staff room giving a lecture to All Might. She walked in and looked at Midoriya's sleeping face. She had a smile on her face. She never imagined that Midoriya would oneday be such a fine hero. He came a long way.

She was a bit afraid to look at the blond on the next bed. Not because she was scared that he was going to get mad, but the fact that she would no longer be able to handle her expressions in front of him.

Mira looked at him nevertheless and walked towards his bed. For a moment she didn't say anything and stared at his face. She brushed some of his hair off his forehead and smiled.

"I just wish it wasn't so complicated. I don't know what to do with this..." she muttered and slowly leaned down planting a kiss on his forehead. "I wish I was as oblivious as you are," Mira sighed and walked out of the room. The infirmary remained quiet after the door closed.

Bakugou wasn't so oblivious though. Well, not anymore.

He was awake.

* * *

**END OF SEASON - II**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I will take a break for now, but I will be back with Season III soon! Meanwhile I've been writing a Karma Akabane fanfic and it will be finished soon since it has just two seasons. I'll upload it here too! So give it a read if you're curious!_


End file.
